Naruto the White Fox
by The First Kitsukage
Summary: Naruto died at the vally of the end. But, his story did not end their. He has become greater than anything he could have imaged. NaruHarem. My B-Day gift to you. READ PROFILE
1. Death and the first

**TFK: This is my Naruto bleach crossover story.**

**Harem**

**Tia **

**Nel**

**Soi Fon **

**Yoruichi**

**Not in that order but yeah. Maybe 2 more 3 at the most**

**This is to replace Weakness of the 3rd Hokage until I can get the rewrite back up.**

**AN: I need a cool name for Naruto's race. Half Soul Reaper, half Hollow, stronger than both. I was thinking 'Arranzaid' Arrancar and Vizard mixed. If you have a better one tell me.**

**Chapter 1: Death and the first**

Dead... that is what Naruto thought as he looked down at his body. Sasuke standing over it.

"I told you dope... I needed to kill you for power... but don't worry... I'll make good use of my eyes now." Just then Sasuke was knocked out by Kakashi. With a chop to the back of his neck.

"I'm too late..." Kakashi leaned down to Naruto's body. "I'm sorry Naruto... but I know... you fought with all your heart. I'll bring him home. Naruto... Sensei... I'm sorry..." Kakashi took Sasuke and Naruto's body back to the village.

A few hours later Kakashi made it to the gate. Waiting for him were Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Tsunade and a few others.

Sakura and Ino had been waiting for their love of their life. The asshole Sasuke.

Tenten had been waiting with Hinata. Being a least on better terms with her than the other two fan girls. Although, Hinata was a fan girl, but she was Naruto's fan girl, but was nowhere as weak as one.

And Tsunade was waiting for her little brother. When Kakashi landed in front of them, he had a broken and sad look on his face. Like he didn't want to be there.

"SASUKE! Sasuke is back!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

Tsunade rushed over to Kakashi as did the other 4 girls. "Take this traitor to the hospital and make sure he has 24 hour ANBU guard!" Kakashi ordered. Tsunade nodded. Seeing as how she was going to say the same thing. An Anbu landed next to Kakashi and took Sasuke to the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei don't say that to Sasuke. He's back and...

"Shut up Sakura!" Kakashi yelled at the pink haired little girl.

Tsunade gasped at the bloody body that Kakashi was carrying. Hinata began to tear up, as did Tenten.

"NO!"

Tsunade fell to her knees. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade... I... was too late... I couldn't save him..." Kakashi lone eye leaked a few tears.

_'Why is Hinata crying? Isn't she happy that the asshole is back?'_ Naruto's soul thought to himself.

_**"You stupid child!"**_

_"Not now fox."_

_**"Yes now! We are dead because of you! I died in you, you worthless little meat bag! And for what! So you could impress that pink haired monstoerity! She never cared for you EVER! Even if you had lived, she would call you a monster just for bring back the little weakly Uchiha in the state he is in!" **_Kyuubi yelled at her container.

_"You're wrong about Sakura. She would never do that." _Naruto defended.

_**(1 Week later)**_

Naruto was at his own funereal. Funny to him really.

"We are gathered he today, to lie to rest Konoha's greatest hero. Naruto Uzumaki died in the line of service to the great leaf village." Tsunade began.

Naruto was surprised to see so many at his funereal. If you call 2 dozen or so people a lot. All of the leaf 12 and sensei's were their but team 7. Kakashi was there. Tsunade and Shizune were there. Pervy sage was there. His favorite ramen chief and daughter was there as well. Konohamaru and his team were their Iruka also. Anko and the purple hair ANBU that always protected him when he was younger was there. Yugao if he remembered right. A shock that the crazy snake lady and the ANBU cared enough to show up. And were shedding real tears. Another shocker was that almost all of the clan heads were there. The only one not there was the Hyuga head. And another girl he didn't know. She looked like Kiba, she was a teenage girl about 15. And even a few other Shinobi had showed up. And everyone there had real sadness in their eyes. But none more so than Hinata Hyuga.

But what broke Naruto's hear was in that whole week he had been dead. Sakura was right next to Sasuke all this time. Never once did she ask about him. Or even who he was doing. In fact, she didn't know Naruto was dead until Tsunade told her about his funereal. But, the nail in the coffin was the words she said to Tsunade after she was told about it.

"Why would I go to that monster's funereal after what he did to my Sasuke! The monster deserved to die! "She yelled and walked off. To get more flowers for Sasuke no doubt.

_**"I told ya so."**_Was Kyuubi's only reply to that.

It had hurt. He had cried all that night.

And even now. He was crying at his own funereal. One by one his friends were saying their goodbyes. He was happy to see that. Then, at the end. Hinata went last. It started raining. As if the heavens were crying as well.

"Naruto...(sob)... I'm sorry...(sob)..."

_"Sorry for what Hinata?"_ Naruto asked out loud. Not really thinking that she heard him.

"I'm sorry that this happened. I'm sorry...(sob)... I never told you...(sob)..."

_"Told me what Hinata?"_

"I wish...(sob)... I had told you...(sob)... How much I've come...(sob)... to love... you..." Hinata said, and then ran crying her eyes out.

Naruto... was shocked. Shocked that someone was beautiful and kind as Hinata... would love him.

_"She loved me... and I never knew?"_

_**"You were too busy chasing rock and a flat chest rat to notice that a beautiful diamond was following you."**_ Kyuubi told him.

_She loved me... she loved me... she loved me ... and I never saw it..." _Naruto's mind was in turmoil. Only Kyuubi noticed the chain on his chest. Then they noticed the council walking down the road to them.

"Stop this at once!" And old man yelled. With them was Sasuke Uchiha and his faithful little bitch slave Sakura. "You darn cry over that demon brat. He almost killed Sasuke Uchiha. The last loyal Uchiha left in the world." He continued.

"WHAT! How dare you interrupt this funereal! The funereal of Konoha's greatest hero Naruto Uzumaki!" Tsunade yelled.

"Greatest hero? Ha! That title belongs to me. I killed the great Kyuubi, something that not even that weakling 4th could do. That makes me far stronger than that little weakling 4th Hokage. I should become Hokage right now." Sasuke said smugly.

"Yeah, Sasuke did what no one could do before. Kill that demon!" The bitch slave yelled. With the council agreeing. The only reason Hiashi was their was to pick up his daughter. Something told him he should do it.

"WHAT! ANBU ARREST THIS STAIN ON KONOHA'S HONOR **RIGHT NOW!"** Tsunade yelled. Losing her temper at the little shit stain that darned tarnish the 4th's name and Naruto's.

"You will not Tsunade. He is a hero. The greatest hero. Greater than that of the 4th Hokage. He shall be rewarded." Danzo said.

"Yea, so stop crying over that weakling who shouldn't have been allowed to live and train me in everything you know Sannin. If I'm to succeed you, I need to be the strongest I can be. In fact... **Fire Style: Dragon Blaze Jutsu!"** Sasuke let out a massive fire dragon. Tsunade Shizune and Jiraiya dodged. Only then did they realize Sasuke's true target. Naruto's coffin with his body. It was destroyed in a heartbeat.

For Naruto... timed stopped. His 'best friend' killed him, and then destroyed his body.

"Thanks for everything Naruto. You severed your propose. You gave me my eyes and more power." Sasuke had a sickening smile.

Naruto's world was crushed. He felt... empty inside.

Kyuubi notice that the chain was eating away at itself. She smiled. _**'Well, maybe death won't be so bad after all. Just a little more... Naruto... get even angrier. Come humans do your worst to Naruto. Give him more of... that'll do.'**_ In case you're wondering why? Well, just read.

"YOU~~~~~~~!" Everyone looked behind the group of people at Naruto's funereal. Only to see Hinata, running at Sasuke. Her gentle fist not looking all that gentle. "FUCKER!" Ever one was shocked for two reasons. One, Hinata cursed. And 2, Sasuke go knocked the _fuck_ out! She did a gentle fist strike at Sasuke's chest. The forced made him crush into a tree. Shattering it into tiny pieces. But she didn't stop there. She continued to beat the shit out of him with strait out punches. It took a full 3 minutes of Sasuke's cries of pain to break them out of their stupor. It took both Sannin team Guy and Kakashi to get Hinata off Sasuke. Although none of them wanted to do it.

When she was finally pried from Sasuke. He was blue and bloody. Hiashi was impressed. His weakest and oldest one of his two girls just flattened Sasuke Uchiha. The rookie of the year in a second. Before he could blink Sasuke was beaten into nothing. He smiled. There was no need to put the curse seal on her now. Now that she had primrose.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you... Hinata."

"Naruto gave everything for this village, and then you stand there and dare say _you're_ a hero. Greater than that of Lord 4th Hokage! You're weak Sasuke Uchiha! And you always will be! Naruto will forever be stronger than you, you weak fucking piece of rat shit! A cockroach wouldn't go near you if you were the last rotting corpse on earth!" Hinata continued to yelled at Sasuke. Trying to finish what Naruto started.

"How dare you Hinata Hyuga. You dare attack a clan head?" One of the civilians yelled at her.

"One single snake cock sucking gay that couldn't beat off his own pencil dick doesn't classify as a clan! It classifies as something that needs to be purged from this world! We have the Byakugan and many other _stronger_ clans in the leaf! We haven't lost any power in the world when the stain known as the _Uchiha_ clan was cleaned form Konoha's gutters! What do you think father? Don't you agree that the Uchiha is better off when it is, in the pages of history _NEVER_ to be seen again?" Hinata was still restrained by the Sannin. Jiraiya was happen that the girl was standing up for Naruto. The Uchiha brat was lucky he was out of the village when he came back. Otherwise he would be in a hole somewhere.

Although Hiashi didn't like that his little girl put him in the spotlight. He was proud of her. Putting the spoiled Uchiha in his place was a great way to start the day in his eyes.

Danzo just smiled. "I think that lady Hinata brings up a good point. Sasuke needs to rebuild his clan. And thank you for volunteering for this lady Hinata. To bring back such a power clan back into this world."

After much yelling from both sides. The fire Lord came up to settle it. His decision was a simple one.

"When Sasuke turns 17 Hinata Hyuga will marry Sasuke Uchiha along with Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamamaka. Along with any other girls that the leaf village council wishes for the boy." The man said

"I accept." Sasuke smirked. "You hear that dope!" Hoping that Naruto could hear him in the afterlife "I'm going to be married to the only girl that will ever love you. And don't worry my dear. I'll make sure that our honey moon is one to remember."

"No I refuse!"

"If you refuse the Hyuga clan will lose all of its titles and rank in the land of fire. I have ruled." The man walked away.

"Let us go Hinata. It is time for training." Hinata broken over what the fire lord had ruled for her. Her life was over. First she loses the love of her life, only then to have to marry the scum that put him there.

She looked at Sasuke fiercely. "The second you touch me, worm, is the second that the Uchiha clan dies!" She threatened as she walked back to her father's side.

Naruto was shocked to his core...

_**"Yes... that's was all it took... thank you... stupid humans. You have ensured... Naruto's assent to power."**_

Naruto screamed as the chain on his chest was no more. He screamed as he was no longer human looking. Something was changing him. For better or for worse it was happening.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Power. That is what Naruto felt next.** "Hinata... I swore... I will be back..."**

With that. The new and improved Naruto. Left into the darkness. Not to reappear in this world... for an unknown amount of time.

_**(Time skip many years later)**_

Naruto's first 200 years or so in Hueco Mundo was long and lonely. The first thing to go right was the fact that Kyuubi made him what he is today. Or at least jump started it.

_**"No vessel of mine will start at the bottom... again."**_ She said, and then used her limitless power to turn him into a Vasto Lorde. Naruto trained rather than eat to grain power. And because of that he grew stronger than any other. While some were happy at just being a Vasto Lorde Naruto was not. He wanted more power. But when he had reached the peak of his power. He had become a Majesty Vasto Lorde. The strongest of all. There is a saying in Hueco Mundo, he who is Majesty, is strongest. He, who is strongest, is king of Hueco Mundo. Naruto never wanted to be king. All he wanted... was a propose. But a propose would have to wait for now. But it was fun to go to the human world and fight soul reapers and kick their ass. No one could challenge him. Except this one time when he fought 13 strong soul reapers. But more on that later. Naruto, board as hell one day, thought of something.

What would happen if I took off my mask?

He asked himself this when he was talking to Kyuubi. When he said he wanted to be human again Kyuubi remarked that _**"Maybe you should take off your mask and lose all your power that you worked so hard on."**_

Then one day. he did just that. With a force so great it drove off all other hollows around him. Naruto took off his mask... and felt his power grow... 10 fold. When he came too he found himself wearing a plain white coat. And 2 swords next to him. Naruto knew he had more powers, so he decided a purpose can wait for know. He wanted to master these powers. When he looked at himself, he looked more human. In fact, he looked human. Like he would if he was 16 human years old. His mask was gone completely. But not his power.

For the next 500 years Naruto spent his free time, which was all the time, mastering his new powers. He smiled at the new found power he had. But then, he was sad aging. For again, he had no purpose.

Then one day a purpose came to him. A 200 years after he mastered his power, when put looking for... whatever he was looking for, he found his propose. He found a little girl crying.

She was wearing a small green rag that covered her little body. She had a fractured skull on her head. She was shocked. Another hollow that had taken off its mask? But... why was it a child?

"Child... why are you crying?" Naruto asked in a kind voice.

The little girl looked at him. Then jumped into his arms still crying. "Some big bad hollow's came and attacked Nel and her brothers. Nel's brothers fought back but they were too many of them. Nel's brothers told Nel to run, so Nel ran until Nel couldn't run any more. But now Nel is all alone and can't find Nel's brothers." She said crying in his chest.

Naruto grew angry. This child was strong. He could sense it. But something still felt off about her.

**"There she is."**

Naruto looked up to see about a dozen hollows, Adjuchas class or something like that.

**"I don't know why your here soul reaper. But give us the girl and we'll let you have a head start at getting away."** A Big bull like Adjuchas taunted Naruto.

Nel ran behind Naruto's legs. "That's them, they are the ones that Nel's brothers were fighting! The little girl pointed at them. "Where are Nel's brothers!" She yelled.

The bull laughed. **"Right here."** He pointed to his gut.

Nel began wailing. She had lost everything now. The bull and all the rest were laughing even hardier now. "I hope you're all happy..." They stopped laughing as Naruto's power began to rise. "Because now... you're all **DEAD!"**

In a blink of an eye all of them were gone. Naruto had used his sword to destroy the hollows that made that cute little girl cry.

"Now (sob) Nel's all (sob) alone (sob) again." Nel was crying.

"No you're not." Nel looked up to see Naruto smiling down at her. "You're not alone. As long as I am around, you'll never be alone again. From now on, I'll protect you." Nel was so happy; she had the baby face on. She ran and cried in Naruto chest. "Nel's name is Nel, what yours?"She asked happily.

Naruto smiled. "My name is Naruto."

"Dose Naruto promise that Naruto will never leave Nel alone again?" She asked with the same child like voice.

"Yes. I promise." Naruto smiled. He had found a purpose once again. And no one will that away from him.

It had been 100 years since then. Naruto had been looking for a way to restore Nel's power and her form back to the way it was before whatever happened that caused it. But he had a problem. He needed both Hollow power and Soul Reaper power that was not connected like his was. The hollow part was easy enough. Just killing weak little Adjuchas was needed. And they were all over the place. It was finding a soul reaper strong enough to help Nel that was hard. All he found were no name nobodies. Not worth the effort of killing them but he did anyway. At this rate, it would take another 100 years to get Nel back to her former self. He also noticed that her mask fragment skull was damaged. Like someone had tried to cut her skull in half and almost succeed. He'll deal with that one in due time. But his main focus was restoring Nel to her full power.

"Alright Nel, were going back to the human world. Okay, I need to find some soul reapers strong enough to help you Nel." Naruto smiled at the little girl.

"Ya~~~ human world human world! Nel like the pretty place known as the human world!" Nel shouted in her chibi child voice.

Naruto had done his best to help her forget about the people she called her brothers before. He smiled. "We leave now, we might not come back so soon this time. Alright Nel. Let's get going."

"Let's go brother. Nel is happy to see the sun again." She cheered.

Naruto smiled and picked up Nel to put on his shoulder.

"Let's go big brother. Nel is looking forward to seeing the sun again!" She cheered.

Naruto opened a portal to the same place he always visits. Karakura Town. He jumped in.

_**(At Karakura)**_

A massive amount of spiritual pressure emanated all over Karakura town. Anyone who could feel it felt it. An orange hair teen felt it barley, but he dismissed it. Hollows ran back to their world. Wanting nothing to do with this great power. Plus souls hid in fear. Hoping beyond hope that they were not found. Naruto and Nel stepped into the world of the living. It was night.

"Great. We just happen to come in when it's night time." Naruto commented.

"It is ok big brother. Night time here he still prettier than night time at Hueco Mundo." Nel side on top his shoulders.

"I see." Naruto said. "So... what do you want to do first?"

"Nel's wants to go to the water. You never see water in Hueco Mundo. That's where Nel wants to go first."

"Very well. Let's go." Naruto started to move to the river in the town.

Nearby.

Soi Fon was having a normal day in this place. Sort of. She was training this year's new recruits. About 12 or so. Only 1 of them had any real paternal to be a seat officer. Anyway, she was train this kids in Karakura town, the place was rich in spirit energy. And low level hollows where always around. So she knew her handpicked new recruits would have no trouble fighting their first hollow. But that changed, in a heartbeat. In a blink of an eye, 2 hollows came into Karakura town. Their spirit energy beyond that of anything she had every faced before. One was that of a high level captain, on par with her own. The other... sent shivers down her spine. She dare say, that not even the captain commander could beat it. She looked at her new recruits. All of them were on the ground painting. Trying to breath. Then it settled down. The recruits managed to pick themselves up. While they did that Soi Fon when to go find them. The hollows that had this unholy spirit energy. What she saw, shocked her to her core. Even more than the power that they had.

One looked like a little girl. She was wearing a full body green cloth. And she had a cracked skull on top of her head. And a scar on her face. She looked childish to say the least.

The other, was even more amazing. She saw a handsome young man. He had spiky blond hair beautiful blue eyes and had the feel of a noble about him. He was wearing a white coat and had 2 Zanpakutos on him. One on his back the other at his waist. The one at his waist had a black cloth around it. The other on his back had a blood red cloth on it. He looked like a human. Or even a soul reaper himself. But she never saw him in the soul society. Or among the 13 court guards. And his power, she was scared of it. For the first time in her life as a soul reaper she was scared. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"Great. We just happen to come in when it's night time." She heard the blond say. That caught her off guard. He was disappointed in was night time in the world of the living?

"It is ok big brother. Night time here he still prettier than night time at Hueco Mundo." She heard the little girl say to the blond. That proved it, they were hollows. But... they looked so human.

"I see. So... what do you want to do first?" She heard the blond say again. What are they up too?

"Nel's wants to go to the water. You never see water in Hueco Mundo. That's where Nel wants to go first." The little was talking in third person. Nel, was that her name? Soi Fon continued to watch the two.

"Very well. Let's go." The blond began to float to the river of the town. This confused Soi Fon even more.

"Why are they here?" She asked herself. "Are they just site seeing?" She looked at her scared group of recruits. "Follow them, keep out of site and hid your spirit energy. Do not fail me in this." She told them, they all nodded.

Far from the bulk of the town. Naruto and Nel were looking at the river in its calm form. The moon shining down on the water. Naruto sighed. He had felt a few soul reapers following them. Only 1 of them worth noting. but not just them, he felt others following him as well. I guess it was too much to ask to be able to move about the human world freely. He didn't want to ruin this moment. But he wanted to help Nel get her powers back. She was so close to getting her powers back. If Naruto killed the stronger one of the soul reapers then she would. He thought of the pros and cons. Then he made his decision.

"Come on out soul reapers. I know you're following us." Naruto said aloud. Nel looked at Naruto.

"Soul reapers? They're here? Where?" Nel asked nervously.

Naruto looked in the direction of Soi Fon and her group. At first no one came out of hiding. "Very well." Naruto vanished in sound. Naruto Sonido in front of Soi Fon and her group. Much to the relief of most of the others following him. All but one of them was relieved.

"Why are you following us? We have nothing you want. So just go away." Naruto said looking Soi Fon in the eyes.

Soi Fon almost felt like the blond in front of her was looking into her soul. Those big blue eyes, they were intense.

"Ahhhhhh! Mean evil Soul reapers! Make them go away big brother!" Nel yelled trying to hide behind Naruto's head.

"You see, look at what you've done. You've sacred Nel." Naruto looked at them.

The soul reapers sweat drop. "What are you doing here hollow?" Soi Fon asked. Seeing as she was the only one that could. The rest of the team was hyperventilating.

"You must be strong. To be in my presence and not look like them." Naruto pointed at her recruits.

Although she didn't show it, Soi Fon had begun to sweat. The limiter seal on her caused her lose a lot of power. Doubtful that she could take this hollow with or without it even. "I asked what are you doing here hollow?" She said a little more forcefully.

"I will only answer that question if you do not call me a hollow. I have stopped being one of those mindless beasts for some time now. Call me by my name." Naruto said to her.

"And what is your name." She was stalling. She had called in to the soul society to release the seal that was on her. Every second was another she could fight at full power. Also for a barrier and reinforcements. She knew that this hollow was far stronger than any other she had faced before.

"Very well. I will tell you my name if you tell me yours. My name, when I was alive, is Naruto Uzumaki. Once a Vasto Lorde of Hueco Mundo. Now tell me yours."

"And I'm Nel soul reaper woman." Nel said peeking out from Naruto's hair.

She froze. Vasto Lorde. Once one? What did that mean? "Your name women." Naruto said more forcefully.

"M-my name is Soi Fon. And that's all I'm telling you hollow." She felt his spiritual pressure spike for a moment.

"My name is Naruto as I had already told you. Do not call me a hollow. I am something more than just a mere hollow." Naruto told her.

_'Come on. Come on. Come on.'_ She needed more time. "What do you mean a 'mere hollow'? You look human, but have 2 Zanpakutos. How do you have Zanpakutos hol... Naruto?" She saw his angry look when she was about to call him a hollow.

"My and Nel here are different. We have evolved past the mere level of Hollow. I was once a Vasto Lorde hollow of the highest rank. But was board one day and took off my mask. Nel tells me that she is an... you know what. I just realized something... I have no need to tell you this. For there is no point. You are stalling for time so help can arrive in time. I tell you now that is not needed. I have no intention of fighting you, as much as I want to." Naruto told her, his hands in his pockets.

"Then why are you here?" Still waiting.

"Nel wanted to go to the human world. We both hate the site of sand and the night in Hueco Mundo." Naruto looked at the night, with the city lights. "This place is beautiful. These human take it for granted. But you never love this place more than when you've been in a desert for over 1000 years."

Soi Fon's eyes widened. 1000 years. That's how long the captain commander has been at his post as captain commander. "1000 years?"

"Yes. Now, are we going to fight? Or are you going to let me enjoy the site of this place in peace. I'd rather not fight here today, but I couldn't take the chance that you would try to kill us when are backs were turned. Not that you could." Naruto said in a normal tone of voice.

He then heard a radio come to life behind her. It said something he did not understand and then 'Reinforcements on the way.' That part he understood quite nicely. Soi Fon smirked. She raised her hand and a flower like symbol disappeared. As she said a phase. Her power increased.

Naruto sighed. "Nel, find some place to hide will you. I'm afraid that Soi Fon whishes to fight."

Nel jumped down and her little legs began running. "Be careful big brother. Remember you r promise to never leave Nel alone again." She ran.

"I remember." Naruto looked at Soi Fon sadly. "I hope I don't kill you. Looking into your eyes... I... no longer want too." He said to her.

Soi Fon was surprised at that. He didn't want to kill her? Behind her a gate opened up. 7 figures come into view. The first was a juggernaut of a man with a menacing grin on his face and an eye patch. Also he had a little girl on his shoulders. She looked about the same age as Nel is going by human years and size.

The next two was a young red headed man, some spikes. The man next to him looked calm and collected. The opposite of the other guy. He had some weird things in her hair.

The 2 next to them were interesting to Naruto. One was a busty blond haired woman. And next to her was a little kid. A little older looking than Nel and the pink haired girl on juggernaut man. The kid had white hair and was in the same get up as Soi Fon, juggernaut man and quite man.

And next to them some fat guy.

Naruto blinked. "Why did you bring in 2 kids for a fight?" Naruto asked Soi Fon as he pointed to the pink haired girl and the white haired boy. This got a giggle from busty one and a tick mark from the kid.

"Go." Soi Fon told her recruits. And they did.

"Great I was hoping to take it easy today." Said the fat guy.

"This looks like fun." Juggernaut man smiled his scary smile.

"Let's get this over with." The red haired guy said.

"So... are you going to introduce yourselves first?" Naruto asked. Not really caring about whom he was facing.

"Everyone back off, he's mine." The juggernaut man stepped forward.

"So, should I call you juggernaut man or do you have a name?" Naruto asked with his hands in his pockets still.

"Go Kenny!"

Naruto looked at the little girl. Then back at juggernaut man. "So, is that your name? Kenny?"

He smiled. "I can till that you're strong. My name is Kenpachi Zaraki! Captain of the 11th division." He introduced himself in a manner that would make a curtain freaky fish guy happy.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, former Vasto Lorde of Hueco Mundo." Naruto told them.

Kenpachi smiled. Then noticed his Zanpakutos "Aren't you going to draw your Zanpakuto?"

Naruto shook his head no. "No. At your current level of spirit energy, you couldn't scratch me."

Kenpachi only smiled more.

_**(Somewhere else.)**_

"This should be good." A man with a fan and a bucket hat was fanning himself.

Next to him a black cat. "Hmm."

"Relived that Soi Fon won't be fighting him Yoruichi?" The cat said nothing. "I'll take that as a yes. But this one is strange, and strong. He almost feels like a Vizard. But at the same time an Arrancar. Hm." He continues to fan himself when a little girl in green came up to them.

"You guys seem nice. I'll hang out with you till big brother Naruto drives away the mean soul reapers." The little girl walked up to the cat. "Oooooo kitty!" She began to hug the poor thing to death.

The man laughed a bit. "Poor Yoruichi." He said. Yoruichi giving him a death glare.

_**(Back with Naruto.)**_

Both Naruto and the soul reapers jumped into the air and were standing on it.

Kenpachi raised his sword then brought it down on Naruto. Naruto didn't move and let it hit him. The sound it made when it hit his skin was like 2 Zanpakutos hitting each other. Naruto looked at Ken face. His smile not changing at the least bit. "I told you. At your current level you can't touch me." Naruto said unmoving. Some of the other captains were surprised at these turn of events.

Kenpachi smiled. "Alright Naruto Uzumaki. Now I get to do this!"

"Yay~~~ Kenny's going to play now!" The little pink haired girl said on the sidelines.

Kenpachi took off his eye patch. And Naruto felt his power grow even farther than Naruto thought he could go. Naruto was slightly impressed. Kenpachi with his power no longer hindered. Tried to cut him down again. Only for Naruto to grab the tip of his blade with two fingers. The blade was in-between Naruto's left hands middle finger and index finger.

Naruto looked at the captains. "I felt a barrier go up before you guys showed up. Does that barrier protect the humans from our fight, including damage done to buildings?" Naruto asked politely. This shocked the captains and vice-captains. But Kenpachi was trying to free his sword from the vice grip that Naruto's two fingers had on his sword. "Well, I hope it does." Naruto pointed his right index finger at Kenpachi's chest. "Cero." Naruto's cero was destructive. To say the least. Kenpachi was sent back down to the ground by the cero. "Oh... sorry, I should have held back more of my power. I didn't think I was using _that_ much." Naruto said normally. As if he was sorry for not holding back more.

The soul reapers look shocked. Kenpachi the juggernaut was just beaten in one move. The hollow had even said he was holding back? A rumbling sound was heard as the soul reapers and Naruto looked at where Kenpachi landed. The ruble forced away to revile Kenpachi. His upper body no longer covered as it was destroyed and he was bloody."HAHAHA that was great Uzumaki! Really great! I haven't had this much fun forever!" Ken yelled insanely happily.

"Oh... I'm glad you survived. I was afraid that my cero had killed you." Naruto said to the insane juggernaut. "However you cannot hope to scratch me if that is the extant of your power. Who is next?" He looked at the group of soul reapers on the side lines.

"I'm not done yet Uzumaki! I am far from done!"

"Oh... is that so?" Naruto looked back at Kenpachi. "Oh very well." Naruto reached for his black Zanpakuto. Both were the same as Ulquiorra's Zanpakuto but one was black the other was red. But then he stopped. "Um? He is unworthy?" Naruto seemed to ask himself. Everyone looked at him. "I see. Sorry Kenpachi. My Zanpakuto says you're unworthy to fight her. Too bad. But, don't worry, I still have more powers for you to face. "

Kenpachi was insulted. At the Zanpakuto saying he was unworthy. But was intrigued at the other powers comment.

Naruto held out his hand. "Draining Javelin Generation!" A javelin made out of pure red energy about 5 ft long came to life. "This little number took me a while to perfect. Be honored to be the first to be its test subject." Naruto got ready to throw it like a pitcher. He then released it at Kenpachi. It went right through Kenpachi's chest and into the ground. He still had a menacing grin on his face.

"Is that all you've got!" He yelled at the blonde. The javelin still in him. Then his eyes widened when Naruto held out his hand.

"No, just that fighting you is troublesome to do right now. I have no desire to fight you at full or even half power. You are not worthy of such a display of my power. But, however, I will take your power for my own. You have enough of it." Soon everyone felt Naruto's hand was draining energy from his Javelin.

Kenpachi's eyes widened again. He felt his... spirit energy fading fast.

"Do not worry juggernaut man. The power I am taking from you, you will be able to regain in time. Within seconds Kenpachi, as difficult as it would seem, fell to his knees. Unable to stand any longer. Naruto turned his head to the others. "So... who's next?" He asked. His smirk was somewhat unnerving.

The other captains were shocked. This hollow beat Kenpachi like a captain would a student.

"We take him together. We attack with everything we've got." The little white haired kid suggested to the others.

"Right captain." The busty one said to the kid.

"He's a captain?" Naruto asked. This got another tick mark from Toshiro. And giggles form the woman. "What's a captain?" Naruto asked again.

All of the soul reapers sweat drop.

"Thank you for playing with Kenny. Kenny had fun blonde." The little pink haired girl said running to the down captain's side.

"We will take you down hollow! You will not survive past tonight." The red haired guy

"Such a waste of my time. Vary well, if you all wish to fight me, give it all you got." Naruto held out both arms as if inviting them for a hug.

"Crush'em! Gegetsuburi!" The big guy's Zanpakuto turned into a spike ball with chain.

"Roar! Zabimaru!" The red head's Zanpakuto was now whip like.

"Growl! Haineko!" The busty blonds' blade of her Zanpakuto turned to ash. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Sting all Enemies to Death! Suzumebachi!" Soi Fon's Zanpakuto look like a bee's stringer.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura." The quite captain's Zanpakuto became a lot of little pink flower petals.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens! Hyorinmaru!" The little kid's Zanpakuto was now an ice dragon.

Naruto looked at the display of power in front of him. Naruto tilted his head. "Question." Naruto held up one figure. "Why didn't Juggernaut man release his Zanpakuto?" Naruto asked pointing to Kenpachi. None of the soul reapers in front of him answered his question. "How rude." Naruto pouted. "But..." Naruto reached his right hand at them.

The captains tensed a bit.

"_She _says that all of you combined are worthy." Naruto reached for his black Zanpakuto. And completely unsheathed it. "For her to come out and play. The other one was not worthy to fight her"... he smiled. "Let's see how you six fare against her." He looked a little board. "With this, she is almost complete." He said to himself.

The next fight was about to begin.

Naruto wasted no time starting the fight. With a Sonido Naruto was behind them. His blade dripping in blood of the one first to fall in this soon to be short battle. The first one to fall was the big guy. The bottom half of his shikai fell to the floor. Then a massive cut appeared across his large beer belly. Then fall to the ground below.

For the vice-captains and the captains, all they did was blinked.

"1 down... 5 to go." Naruto said coldly.

"Haineko!" The busty blond attacked Naruto next.

When Naruto turned to look at her. His eyes held no life, they were cold as ice, colder than Toshiro's ice.

"Rangiku wait!" The white haired kid yelled at her, seeing the look on the blond hollows face.

But it was too late. "Way of Destruction! Black Coffin!" Rangiku was enveloped in a black box. Then black spears pierced the box. Toshiro heard Rangiku scream. When the box dissipated, Rangiku had many lacerating cut in her. She too fell on top of the roof of a building. "2 down... 4 to go." Naruto said in the same cold voice.

"RANGIKU!"

"Go Zabimaru!" The red head guy attacked Naruto next. Naruto turned to look at him. When Renji's eyes and Naruto's eyes meet, he saw that he had already lost.

Naruto just Sonido and was on the other side of Renji. A second later, Renji had a cut from side to side. His Shikai returned to normal. Then he too fell to the ground.

"3 down... 3 to go. Now that the weak ones are out of the way, we can fight for real." Naruto turned to face the 3 captains.

_**(With the 1st group watching the fight)**_

"Would you look at that? He took out 3 vice-captains faster than anyone I've ever seen. He even used kido." The man fanning himself was impressed.

"The big mean soul reapers have no chance to beat big brother Naruto. He's beaten loads of strong hollows back in Hueco Mundo. Even other Arrancars! Big brother Naruto is undefeated" Nel said, continuing to crush poor Yoruichi.

"Other Arrancars? Nel, how many other Arrancars are they're?" The fan man asked Nel.

"Nel does not know. But Nel knows that Nel is an Arrancar. Big brother Naruto has been collecting the power of mean evil soul reapers and hollows so he can restore Nel's power. That's what big brother Naruto says he's going to do for Nel." Nel said hugging the kitty again.

"Collect Soul Reaper and hollow powers? How is he doing that?" Fan man asked.

"By killing them silly." The cat's eyes widened. "Don't you know anything? When a hollow and a soul reaper see each other it is the job of a hollow to kill them so that the mean evil soul reapers don't go off doing other bad stuff. When big brother kills them this he takes the power of that mean evil soul reaper so he can help Nel." The cat began trying to escape the child Arrancar's grip.

"I think you should let the kitty go for now Nel. I think she needs to do something important." Fan man told Nel.

"Oh, does kitty promise to come back to Nel?" Nel looked at the cat as she just nodded. "Ok." Nel let go of the cat and she spirited to the fight. Hoping to save someone important to her.

_**(With the other group watching the fight)**_

"Wow, that guy has some impressive spiritual pressure." A blond haired guy with what looked like a permanent grin on his face said to the others that where watching.

"Indeed he does. It feels like ours, but still different." A very big man with pink hair replied.

"So, let's just kill the dumbass when he's done with the captains." A short girl said annoyed.

"That would be unwise. He defeated 4 vice-captains and that one captain faster than any of us have beaten a low level hollow. And the fact he is not going all out against 3 Shikai released Zanpakutos from 3 captains means he's far stronger than he is letting on." Another girl said.

"We'll watch for now. See what happens." The grin man said.

_**(Back to the fight during the conversations)**_

Naruto Sonido to the captains who only flash stepped out of the way, he again Sonido to the nearest one, which was the kid. He brought down his Zanpakuto on the kid who blocked with his own. Toshiro was trying to hold the blade back with all his might, but he felt the overwhelming power that his hollow had. Naruto himself was not putting any effort into the attack. Then Naruto kicked the boy in the gut. Causing him to lose breath. Then was launched to the ground at high speeds when Naruto fired a cero at point blank range.

Naruto saw the quiet captain charge him next. With all the little pink flower petals around him and attacking Naruto at the same time. The petals attacked Naruto, he just sat there and took it. Soi Fon smirked when Byakuya killed the hollow. But then both captains were shocked when the pink petals were blown away. And the Hollow Naruto was still there, only his white coat had been damaged. Naruto just grabbed his ruined white coat, and tore it off him. Reviling his hollow hole, dead center of his well toned chest. _**(AN: where Ichigo's hollow hole is)**_ Some women blushed. Naruto Sonido in front of the quite captain. And...

"Cero Rasengan!"

Naruto drove a red Rasengan into Byakuya's gut. Sending him to the ground like the others. Naruto Sonido away from his spot when he felt Soi Fon try to stab him in the back. He appeared behind her. She flash step to avoid Naruto cutting her down. She blushed again looking at his chest. Only then she realized her less than rookie mistake. Naruto got behind her grabbed her arm with her released Zanpakuto and held it away from them. Grabbed her other arm and wrapped it around her neck. She now could not move.

Soi Fon was berating herself. Such a stupid mistake. She got distracted and that will cost her her life. She was thinking, she wasn't dead yet.

"You're holding back..." Naruto stated more than asked. "...don't." Then Naruto took a nice long whiff of Soi Fon's hair. "Um... you smell good." Naruto said playfully.

That pissed off Soi Fon as she used her flexibly to kick him in the face. Then when her left hand was released, elbow him in the gut and do a 180 degree turn and knee him in the groin. Ouch.

Soi Fon got a bit a ways from him and smirked. Naruto was holding his groin area in pain. "Had that been permanent I would have been _VERY_ upset." Naruto said not really in pain. "I'm sorry to say my dear, that it's time to end our date a little short." Naruto pointed his index finger at her.

In response Soi Fon decided to make clones of herself. "See if you can hit me now, hollow." All 15 of her clones said at the same time.

"Clones? No... Not really clones, after images. Nothing special. But, now a normal cero won't hit you now." Naruto was still charging up his cero. Soi Fon raised an eye brow. Naruto was done charging. "Kyuubi Cero!" Naruto fired a red cero at Soi Fon and her after images. Unlike the normal cero. This one split into 9 others, hit 9 of the after images, then those 9 split into 9 more and hit the rest along with Soi Fon, but the damage was minimal. But it made her immobile. "This one is my favorite cero Soi Fon. I hope it doesn't kill you. Grand Queen Kyuubi Cero!" Like the one fired before, this one was red. But unlike the other one, this one did not spilt into 9 other ceros. This one took the form of the Kyuubi's head, and hit Soi Fon.

A cat nearby eyes widened. They looked sad.

"I hope she's alive. I didn't want to fight in the first place." Naruto said aloud to himself. From the smoke a figure fell to the ground below them. She tried to get up but Naruto Sonido right next to her head. She looked up tried and weak. Her sword next to her in its unreleased form.

"Finish it." Was all she said as she looked in his eyes with defiance. "Kill me you monster, and see what happens when the soul society comes for you." She continued to look up at him. She looked into his eyes. For a moment he looked hurt. But she still saw kind blue eyes. She was looking at them. She felt... like this hollows eyes were looking into her soul. She never felt like this, so naked in the gaze of another. The only other time was when Yoruichi was looking at her.

Naruto, was hurt. He was hurt, he hasn't been called a monster in a long time. _'I guess it is to be expected. I am a monster by all rights.'_ Naruto raised his blade, ready to stab. _'By all rights... but one.'_

Soi Fon closed her eyes as Naruto brought down his blade.

"No!"

Naruto stabbed his blade right in front of Soi Fon. "I will not kill you Soi Fon. For I... am not a monster." Naruto sheathed his Zanpakuto. He turned to a cat. "I suggest getting your follow comrades back to that soul society place of yours. They might die without treatment." Naruto looked as the cat walking to Soi Fon.

Soi Fon was nearly passed out, she had used all of her spirit energy that she had left to make the damage from that last attack not as bad. She must have not negated a lot of it. She then saw a cat come up to her. Soi Fon didn't hear what the cat had said. She was too dazed to think straight. She then passed out.

Naruto looked at the cat. As it stood in front of Soi Fon. "Please don't kill her." The cat asked.

Naruto blinked. "I'm going out on a limb here and say that you're no ordinary fluffy kitty." Naruto said looking down at the cat.

"Yes, I am no ordinary fluffy kitty." A deep male like voice came from the cat. "Please don't kill her." The cat asked again.

"Don't worry. I had no intention of killing any of them. Nor did I want to fight them in the first place. But I didn't want to risk Nel's life since they were following us."

The cat nodded. "Follow me if you please."

"Sorry fluffy kitty. I need to find Nel." Naruto was about to walk away.

"Little girl in green cracked skull on her head scar on her face and talks in the 3rd person?"

"Yea, have you seen her?"

"Nope sorry." Cat shock its head no. Naruto sweat drop at the cats joke. "Follow me, I know someone who has." The cat smirked. Although you couldn't tell because, well, it's a cat.

Following the cat to a small shop out of the way of, well, everything. He followed the cat inside.

"Ah, I see our guess has arrived." A man with a fan said. "Welcome to my shop." He greeted Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "Big brother! Nel is glad that Nel's big brother is safe. So, did Nel's big brother drive off those mean evil soul reapers?" Nel asked.

"Yes. I drove off those mean evil _yet one being very pretty_ soul reapers." Naruto pated Nel on the head.

"KITTY!" Nel began chasing Yoruichi around the shop. Breaking things as she goes.

"Sorry about that. She has a one track mind sometimes." Naruto apologized to the fan man.

"That's alright. Now then... Naruto... we have some things we need to talk about."

Some more glass like objects broke.

_**END**_

_**TFK: Now I need a name for Naruto's race of hollow. Half soul reaper half hollow. Stronger than both.**_

_**I was thinking **_**Arranzaid**__ _**but some input would be nice. Now as for the pairing, the 4 on top are in no matter what. And I'll add no more than 3 more. Suggestions would be nice but I have final say.**_

_**This has replaced my Weakness of the 3rd Hokage until I can get the rewrite up.**_

_**R and R.**_


	2. Thanks and YOU DID WHAT?

**TFK: This is my Naruto bleach crossover story.**

**Harem**

**Tia **

**Nel**

**Soi Fon **

**Yoruichi**

**Not in that order but yeah. Maybe 2 more 3 at the most**

**This is to replace Weakness of the 3rd Hokage until I can get the rewrite back up.**

**AN: This has already become my most popular fic so I'll update this one as fast as I can. **

**AN2: Before I forget. Girls that WILL NOT be in Naruto's small harem are**

**Orihime - She goes with Ichigo more than anyone else.**

**Rukia - She's good with Ichigo too, just not as much as Orihime**

**And no Bount arc. I hated that arc. Most other girls are fair game.**

_**One more thing: I have trouble with English alone so I will do the attacks in English. Makes it easier on me.**_

_**One more thing: If you ask it I might give Ichigo 2 girls. Maybe three. But no more than that.**_

_**()**_

**Chapter 2: Thanks and YOU DID WHAT!**

Just after the fight ended. Because you see, there was another group watching.

"That was interesting. That guy beat 4 captains in a row without breaking a sweat." A woman with different color eyes said. Her tone of voice said that she was impressed.

"Indeed. Even at that power... I doubt that was all of it. I bet that he had way more than that." Another with a sleeve covering her mouth said to her duel eyed companion.

"That power was monstrous. I was stronger than most of the Espada." A dark skinned woman said to the others.

"That power... was barley any of his full power. He had two Zanpakutos but drew only 1. Never called its name or used many ceros. He even used kido. I dare say that he is far beyond almost all of the Espada. Never fight him alone." The 4th member of the group said to the others. "If you remember the little one saying his name, she called him Naruto. If his full name is Naruto Uzumaki..." She left that statement hanging. The 4th one of the group had most of her face covered. Spiky blonde hair and green eyes. "Let us go back to Los Noches." The 4 women vanished.

**With Naruto at Urahara's Shop **

"So... let me get this strait... you two are soul reapers." Naruto asked the fan man now known as Kisuke Urahara.

Kisuke nodded. Nel was asleep and would be drooling on Yoruichi if Naruto didn't free the cat from the child Arrancars hug of doom.

"And you guys don't want to fight me even though I'm part hollow."

Kisuke nodded again.

"Alright... I'll bite. Why not?" Naruto was still looking at them with a hint of mistrust.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" He asked in a carefree tone.

"Let's just say my limited experience with Soul Reapers ends with them dead and me annoyed." Naruto said crossing his hands over his chest.

"Well, you see 100 years ago..." Kisuke told him the events that transpired and how they are now exiled.

"I see. Makes sense to me. Any other soul reaper would have tried to kill Nel by now. Which I am grateful you haven't. She is my purpose in like now." Naruto patted Nel on the head.

"Your purpose?" Kisuke asked a little shocked.

"Yes. In Hueco Mundo, your purpose in life, or afterlife as it where, is to kill and get stronger. If not, you die and your existence ends. I never thought of that way of life as a purpose. Just a way to survive." Naruto was next to Nel stroking her hair.

Kisuke decided to listen. And not talk.

"The first 900 years of my life in Hueco Mundo was nothing but to become the strongest in that world. I would go to the human world from time to time to fight a Soul Reaper to see if any of them where strong. Only one other time I had fought what I now know as a captain. I managed to kill 12 of them." Naruto shrugged.

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi eyes widened.

"You killed 12 Soul Reaper Captains...?" Kisuke asked all carelessness had left him.

"Yea, but one got away." Naruto shrugged.

You fought the 13 court guard captains and killed 12 of them? At once?" Yoruichi asked. Not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes. Although they were tough as they come. I had just become a Majesty Vasto Lorde when..."

"Wait, what? A Majesty Vasto Lorde?"

"Yes. It's the highest form of Hollow possible. The Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo have their own levels of power. The most common of Vasto Lorde are the New Born. Vasto Lorde that have just become such. They are on par with a Soul Reaper captain. At least the average ones are. The next are Nobles. They are fewer Nobles, that is to be expected, but they hold the power to fight a captain and beat them."

Yoruichi and Kisuke eyes widened. Again.

"Then, the final Vasto Lorde type. Majesty Vasto Lorde. The strongest Hollow of all. Majesty can fight up to 13 captains and win. Although even _I_ don't know how much I can take. I never had to fight at full tilt before. I was a Vasto Lorde Majesty when I became what I am now. There is a saying in Hueco Mundo. He who is Majesty is strongest. He who is strongest is King of Hueco Mundo." Naruto let them digest what he had just told them. He could hear the gears running in their head.

He was the strongest Hollow in existence. And he was right in front of them.

It took a few minutes. But Yoruichi managed to speak first. "What... are you now?" She hesitantly.

"Board, for one. But where getting off track, about Nel being my purpose. I found her crying, and it hurt to see that. Hollows that were being big brothers to her had died by some hollows, so after I killed them I made sure that Nel was never alone. I protect her, _that_ is my purpose now. She sometimes wishes to come to the human world. So I bring her. If our presence disturbing you, we will leave when Nel wants to go back to Hueco Mundo." Naruto looked at Nel's sleeping form. He was so close now. 100 years and the power needed to restore her were just around the corner.

"No you're no disturbing us." Yoruichi said still eyeing is toned chest. Seeing as he still did not have a shirt on.

Kisuke fanned himself to keep his grin plastered behind his fan. "Naruto... I have a question about Nel, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"Nel said that you've been collecting the powers of Hollows and Soul Reapers to restore her power. What did she mean by that?" He asked.

"Well, no harm in telling you. Nel... is trapped, so to speak." He started.

"How so?" Yoruichi asked. Still in cat form.

"Well, I don't know the details, but Nel lost a great deal of her power when her mask was damaged. When an Arrancars mask is damaged or taken off they lose power. Nel's power has been leaking from her cracked mask since it happened. I'm not sure when it happened. I had found Nel after that fact. But that had been over 100 years ago. Since then I've been collecting power from hollows and soul reapers so I can repair the damage done to her and restore her power. Granted all her power won't be back right away, but when her mask is repaired. She'll gain her power back in time. I'm so close." Naruto said aloud.

"How close are you to restoring her power?" Kisuke asked Naruto.

"Well, Nel was powerful when she had all her power. She was easily as power as a captain soul reaper if those guys I beat earlier are anything to go by. How powerful exactly, I don't know. We didn't meet when she had all her power." Naruto told them.

"Then how do you know that she had all this power that you claim?" Yoruichi looked at the child Arrancar that nearly broke her little spine.

"When, the power she would leak when I'm not around would be about half of those guys power a day. She regains it over time but she won't get stronger without help. When I'm around I keep that in check. So she doesn't lose as much. You could feel it in Hueco Mundo miles away. As for restoring her power. I have all the hollow power I need to restore her. But the problem was finding soul reaper power to finish it." Naruto sighed.

"Why not your own power?" Kisuke closed his fan.

Naruto shock his head no. "I need untainted soul reaper power. Otherwise I would have used my own to help her. The reason is that is Nel is a perfect Arrancar. At least by Hueco Mundo standers. When a hollow is made into an Arrancar, by unnatural means, their mask is flooded by pure soul reaper power when the barrier that prevents that is gone. How she did it I do not know. That what she needs, pure soul reaper power. The hollow power that she also needs is to repair the mask and restore her own hollow powers. The soul reaper power keeps her sane so she doesn't go on a murdering spree and restore her soul reaper powers. That is what it means to be an Arrancar, gain power and humanity. But then you feel ache for the sins you have commented." Naruto explained to them. This was a great deal of information to handle for them.

"What about you? You have a hollow hole, and 2 Zanpakutos. But no mask fragment. So you're not an Arrancar or a Visored."

"A what?"

"Oh, sorry, a Visored is a Soul Reaper that has gained Hollow powers. Basically the reverse version of an Arrancar." Kisuke explained.

"Oh, ok. But yes, I am not an Arrancar or a Visored. I am a new race entirely."

"Oh... what's it called?"

"I honestly had no name for it. Never needed one. For no Hollow would dare try to do what I did out of fear. And no Soul Reaper would because of some rules I'm assuming. But I call my race, The Misute rareta." Naruto told them.

"The Forsaken? Why?" Yoruichi asked before Kisuke could.

"Because I am half Soul Reaper, half hollow. And stronger than both. Hollows just don't like anything or anyone. So I'd never be accepted by them. And don't get me started and Soul Reapers. They hate anything that's not 100% Soul Reaper. So... yea."

"Naruto, another question."

"Shoot fan man."

"How did you become what you are now?" Kisuke had a genuine interest.

"For a hollow to become what I am. They must do what most won't even dare think about. They must not eat to gain power. That is the easy way. When I died and became a hollow, I started out as a new born Vasto Lorde. But I didn't eat any of the hollows I beat. Instead I destroyed the bodies and absorb their power when it was released. Mind you, I didn't get all of their power, only about 85% or so. The other 5% was their soul and 10% would be lost. The stronger the soul the more power I don't get." Naruto told them.

Yoruichi eyes widened. "Wait then why would eating a soul not give as much power as your way?"

"Hollows are pitiful and mindless creatures. But, they are more angry and hateful. When one is eaten as a hollow they spite the one that ate them one last time without knowing it. When the soul enters them the soul tares away at some of the power of the hollow. On top of that, the soul goes with all the other souls that the hollow has eaten tearing away at the hollows power even more. 90% of the power they eat goes to put those souls to sleep and repair the damage done by eating the soul of the hollow. Only 10% goes to increase the hollows power. If that. That is why Vasto Lorde are so hard to find if you're looking for one. If a Vasto Lorde continued eating after they had become what they are, they would see that they would gain almost 80% of the power that they eat. But most are happy being a new born Vasto Lorde so they stop eating." Naruto looked at Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"Sorry, I tend to rant sometimes. I hope that this is helpful. But I must go."

"Why." Yoruichi asked quickly.

"I must. I'm so close to restoring Nel's powers. I just need a little more Soul Reaper power. That Juggernaut man help out a lot. It's only thanks to him that I got this far so quickly. I thought it would be another 100 years before I could do it." Naruto looked a little happy.

"Well, Naruto, me and Yoruichi are Captain level Soul Reapers. Maybe we could help?" Kisuke said with a bit of a smile.

"Really? You would?" Kisuke nodded. "Thank you. If this works. I'll owe you. If it's within my power to do, then it will be done." Naruto bowed to them until his head touched the floor.

"So, aside from killing us, how could you get our Soul Reaper power?" Kisuke asked. Not wanting to have to face this guy in combat.

"Well, there are several ways. Killing you would grant me the most of your power, but that's out of the question. The next is harder but painful. I fight you and I drain you slowly. But we can do that another time. The easiest way is actually the less painful way and quickest. We go somewhere where you can release as much spiritual energy as possible, and I suck it up. With you two, it shouldn't take too long. Ten or so minutes." Naruto hoped that wasn't enough.

"At full power?" Yoruichi asked.

"No, just a constant stream of your power will do." Naruto picked up Nel, still sleeping. "Come let's get this show on the road. One question..." Both looked at him. "How is it a cat is a Soul Reaper captain?" He asked... Oh how he would get his answer.

_**(In the endless training field)**_

Naruto's reaction to Yoruichi's human from was priceless. First he went bug eyed. They he passed out from a nose bleed. It took a moment for Naruto to regain his senses. Only to pass out again when he found his head in Yoruichi's cleavage. The 3rd time he got away from the deadly weapon of mass bleeding known as Yoruichi's cleavage. Naruto cleaned himself so they could get started.

"Now, this will tier you out. But you'll be fine. Just release your spirit energy near me and my sword will take care of the rest." Both nodded. "One more thing. I'm going to release my Zanpakuto. You may feel a since of dread and despair, this is to be expected, but do not fear. My power is not aiming at you with ill intent." He said in a reassuring tone.

Both looked confused at first.

"Devastate and Despair..." Naruto's black blade was held out in front of him. "Forbidden Angel."

A massive amount of black colored spirit energy covered the rocky wasteland. Even with the two of them combined it felt overwhelming.

_'It feels like Old man __Yamamoto. When he draws his __Zanpakuto.' _Kisuke looked shocked. Never before had he felt a feeling of complete helplessness. He felt that the power before him could kill him the second that it wanted too.

When the power subsided, Naruto's blade had transformed. It was an evil purple color. The blade was slightly curved. The blade itself looked sinister. It had had circle curves from hilt to tip.

"This is my Zanpakuto The Forbidden Angel. She who prays to a God that dares not listen." Naruto explained his Zanpakuto. "Now then, let us begin." Naruto raised up his Zanpakuto. "Whenever you're ready." They both nodded. They began to release their spirit energy. Naruto was surprised at first. He didn't think that they had this much power. A surprise, but no an unpleasant one. "Devastation!" Naruto voice was somewhat like an echo.

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi felt it instantly. They felt their spirit energy being taken from them. They had hope, that they were doing the right thing. That this hollow was not like the rest. That his intention was genuine.

Again Naruto was surprised. At first he thought that it might take 10 or so minutes. Now, they might get done in two. After said two or so minutes where done, he stopped draining them. "Stop, thank you, I have all that I need." Both where relived. "Despair." Both looked up. Thinking that he had attacked them, but the sword was pointed at little Nel. They felt hollow and soul reaper power going into Nel. It wasn't long until results were... shown.

A blinding bright light well blinded them. And when it cleared. Naruto was stuck staring... at who you may ask? Well, at _adult_ Nel now. It would seem that the little green thing she had on was _too small_ for her all grown up. And it was torn, reviling a lot of nice female skin.

Nel opened her eyes. Groggy at just waking up. She yawned and sat up. Naruto being the pervert of the group, Kisuke as well. Where looking at her chest. Naruto because he wasn't expecting this. Kisuke because he's a pervert at heart. Nel rubbed her eyes to clear them out. Then she noticed Naruto.

**"NARUTO!"** Nel proceeded to give Naruto her super hot hug of pleasant death. Basically she was hugging him in her cleavage, crushing him more like it. Naruto struggled fruitlessly to escape. And pass out for the 3rd time that night by a combination of blood loss and lack of O2. "Huh?" Nel looked at the now limp Naruto. "NARUTO OH NO WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK!" She started shaking him violently. To see if he was alright. Of course he was.

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi had a laugh.

Naruto woke up 10 minutes later. With Nel waiting for him to wake up. "NARUTO!" She again hugged him in the same fashion. But Naruto managed to escape this time. Unwillingly of course.

"Nel?" He asked.

"Yep." She smiled at him. "But my full name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank." She giggled at Naruto's lost look on his face.

Longest Name ever.

That was the look on his face. "You mind if I keep calling you 'Nel' your full name is a bit of a mouth full?" He asked.

"Of course not silly. You protected me when I was in a weakened state. So I don't mind. Thanks Naruto." She said to him. Losing a bit of that childish manner that he had come to get use to. But then again... this..._adult_... Nel, was much hotter.

"Oh~~~ what's this?" She picked up something shiny and was looking at herself in it. Nel looked normal. Not even a scar. Her mask fragment was fully repaired and everything. The only thing he needed to work on... was her cloths. Considering that she was still in the green rags of hers.

"Well, I'm glad your yourself again." He smiled.

"OH NARUTO!" She tackled hugged him again. "YOU LOOK SO CUTE WITH THAT SMILE!" She said rubbing his face with her own.

_'On second thought. She still has that childish personality still. That's still good.'_ Naruto said looking up. Because looking down...

"Well, I see that your awake Naruto." Both Naruto and Nel looked at the owner of the voice. Then Naruto saw the stars in Nel's eyes.

"KITTY!" Nel pointed and ran after the cat.

Yoruichi, fearing for her life, ran as fast as she could to get away. But Nel caught her before she could use any real speed. But surprising that Nel's touch was kind and not like her child version at all. Yoruichi could get use to this.

Anyway Naruto, Nel we have some things to discuss with you both." Both nodded. Being serious. "Well, if you both want to stay here in the human world I can help there. And also teach you what you need to know to survive here in the real world. Basic common knowledge of this place and all that." Kisuke told them with his fan covering his face.

Both Nel and Naruto nodded.

"Right then, let's get started shall we?" Kisuke was looking at a book shelve for a particular book. "Ah ha. Found you." Kisuke brought out a very big and old looking book. He blew on it to get the dust off. The dust covered the whole room. It took a minute before the dust settled. And when the book cover was clear. It read, 'How to survive in the human world for dummies 101.' "Read this and it'll tell you everything you need to..."

*SMACK*

Yoruichi head butted Kisuke. "Disregard what Kisuke just told you. Follow me in order to learn what you need to survive in this world." Both Nel and Naruto followed Yoruichi, in cat form.

Yoruichi them about today's world. And both Nel and Naruto listened with great interest. Both learned what was right and wrong by this world's standards. Yoruichi somehow had got teacher glasses and a black graduation hat when telling Naruto and Nel all this. And when she was done she was even eating an apple at the end of it all. Both of their heads were spinning after it all. The next day Kisuke told them that they were unable to stay there for long. He did supply them with gigais so they can live in the human world. They would need money, and working from them would not help them. And he told them that if Nel got a job, it would be a disaster. Naruto agreed. So Naruto got an idea and began writing. Within one week, Kisuke had been selling Naruto's book all over town, 2 weeks all of Japan. And you get the idea in 3 weeks. Kisuke had more mortal money then he can even count. Of course he would..._ manage_... it for Naruto. Seeing as how the boy didn't know the first thing about money in today's world. Of course in exchange Kisuke would handle any money based arrangements that Naruto and Nel needed. So he got them an apartment for the two of them. Naruto and Nel not knowing that Kisuke is being cheep. Yoruichi did and stretched him for it.

But this brings us to Naruto's and Nel's current problem. You see, Kisuke did not think ahead when he sent them to their new apartment. So naturally... they got lost. They've been looking for this one place since they left, but they were so air headed about it they couldn't find it and now they couldn't fine Kisuke's shop. And this jungle of buildings that always looked the same wasn't helping either.

"Oh man we're such idiots. I can't believe we didn't ask Kisuke before we left Nel. Nel?" Nel was looking at herself in the window of a shop. It was scaring the kids inside as she was making strange faces. "Come on Nel. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." He said grabbing her hand and taking her away from the glass.

Naruto and Nel wondered lost for a few minutes more, then Kami or someone else answered their unsaid prays when someone offered help.

"Um... you do two need any help? You guys look lost." Naruto and Nel looked to their right and saw 2 young women. One had short black hair and was average height and build all around.

"HI!" The other one somewhat yelled. She had long orange hair with two blue hairpins in her hair. She had a smile on her face, like nothing could go wrong. It was refreshing to say the least.

"Um, yea. We could use some help. We're lost, this is our first time here in Karakura Town. And we're a bit lost." Naruto said shyly.

"But Naruto we've be..." Naruto covered Nel's mouth. _"This is our first time remember? Human wouldn't like us if we tell them otherwise."_

_"Oh right."_"Yep our first time." Nel says happily.

The dark haired one just raised an eye brow, the other didn't.

"Well ok. Do you know where you need to go?" The dark haired one asked.

"Yes, the address is written on this piece of paper, we just forgot to ask for directions." Naruto said while both he and Nel were embarrassed.

"Well let me see." Naruto handed her the piece of paper. She looked at it. "Well, this place is not hard. We're going the same way. We can show you."

"Really?" Nel and Naruto asked at the same time.

"They are Tatsuki?" The long hair girl asked her friend. Now known as Tatsuki.

"Yea Orihime."

"Thank you so much. We are in your dept." Naruto said bowing.

On the way there, Nel and Orihime began talking. Getting to know each other. In fact, Tatsuki was surprised to find someone as... unique... as Orihime. Naruto being the gentleman carried the bag of groceries for the girls. As a simple thanks for helping them. Naruto was a little afraid at first that the two girls wouldn't like them. But that ended when Nel and Orihime became fast friends. Talking to each other like they've known each other for years. When they got to their apartment complex, Orihime was happy to know that they were right next to her. Making both Nel and Orihime happy. Naruto was happy that they were happy.

"Do you two want to come over for dinner?" Orihime asked.

"We don't want to impose." Naruto said politely.

"What's for dinner?" Nel asked. Naruto knew that Nel was impulsive. Like his old self.

"Well. I'm making chicken ramen with pears, leaks and sushi!" Orihime told them her weird dinner recipe

"Wow that sounds good!" Both Nel and Naruto had stars in their eyes. Tatsuki was taken back at first. No one really ate Orihime's cooking, other than her. No one else was brave enough.

"Alright, I have enough for everyone! Let's go Tatsuki. Nel, Naruto!" She dragged Naruto and Tatsuki and Nel followed them he her place. Her mouth watering at the mere thought of such foods.

At the table Nel and Orihime was setting to Naruto's right and Tatsuki was setting to his left. Naruto, Nel and Orihime were eating the Orihime made ramen, more like gulfing it down. Tatsuki sweat drop. She never thought in her entire life, that she'd find others brave as her. As night went on Naruto and Nel learned more about them. While Orihime and Tatsuki only learned about their likes, dislikes and other mundane stuff.

It wasn't long before Naruto and Nel had to leave so they can get their own place in order. Tatsuki had to help them with the door lock. They settled in quite nicely. They spent a good amount of the night getting the place cleaned up. But when it was time for sleep. That cheep bastered Kisuke only got them one bed.

"Well, since there is only one bed you can have it Nel. I'll sleep on the floor." Naruto was about to walk out when.

Nel yawned. "I'm sleepy Naruto." She rubbed her eyes. "Naruto?" She looked at Naruto. Who was passed out half on the bed, half off. "Naruto! Oh no Naruto! Are you alright!" She shuck Naruto violently to wake him up. Only to find him snoring. She giggled. "Oh well, can't be helped." She laid down on the bed with Naruto on top of her. "Good night Naruto." She said happily.

In case you're wondering how Naruto got knocked out? When Nel yawned she stretched out her arms and did a KO punched to Naruto's jaw.

_**(Next morning)**_

Naruto was having a nice sleep. His sheets were soft. His pillows were soft too. The wind in his hair. It was just too perfect. Even the nice massaging fell of his pillows heartbeats were nice.

Naruto's eyes opened. Now that he was awake, he knew what the 'wind', 'sheets' and 'pillows' were.

The 'wind' was Nel's breath, very nice with cold mint and ocean breeze.

The 'sheets'. Well, some of them where sheets. Most... not so much. The rest was Nel's _naked_ skin. Her arms and legs were warped around him. All she had on were her bra and panties. But they didn't cover much.

And his 'pillows' with the heart beat. You don't need to have an I.Q. of 5 to figure that out. Nel's nice big breast if you didn't know.

Naruto tried to get out of bed. But Nel's super grip of doom prevented that. She even whispered. "No leave me Naruto." Like she was afraid of Naruto leaving her. With no choice Naruto went back to sleep. It wasn't till much later that they heard some scratching at the window. When both looked at their window they saw Yoruichi.

"KITTY!" Nel Sonido to the window opened it and grabbed Yoruichi and started to pet her. Yoruichi didn't mind.

"I've come here to get you both. Kisuke needs to talk to you two so both of you can get used to this new life."

"Okay!" Nel was rubbing her check into Yoruichi's fur.

"Sure." Naruto punched his palm. "I own Kisuke _big_ time." Naruto had a smile... that promised great pain.

Yoruichi smiled herself. Hoping Naruto would do so. "Anyway, follow me. I'll take you to Kisuke's shop."

Naruto and Nel happily followed her. Although, Nel doesn't know that the cat's a 'her' yet.

_**(At the Soul Society)**_

It was a full 2 weeks before the captains that Naruto had beaten were rested enough to report in. The vice captains a full 3 weeks.

We find ourselves in the captain's meeting. Soi Fon, Kenpachi, the little white haired kid and the quiet man were in front of an old guy with a cane.

"Now that you have recovered you can tell us how 1 hollow beat you 4 and your vice captains. Soi Fon, you shall begin as you are the one that called in this hollow." The old guy said looked at Soi Fon.

"Yes sir. I was with my new recruits training them in Karakura town when an unbelievable amount of spiritual pressure blanketed the whole town. Any human who was even the least bit sensitive to it would have felt it." She started. The old guy nodded for her to continue. "I went to the center of this spiritual pressure only to find something I was not expecting. I saw what looked like a 16 year old human boy and a little girl on his shoulders. He was wearing nothing but white, had blond hair blue eyes and even had 2 Zanpakutos." She stopped herself from saying 2 beautiful blue eyes.

"Two?"

Soi Fon looked at a captain who covered his head with a helmet.

"Yes 2. One was black the other was blood red. When I felt his power... I... was shaken. His power towered over my own. But... it wasn't tainted like a hollow, but it wasn't pure like a Soul Reaper."

This confused all captains.

"What do you mean Captain Soi Fon?" A gentle voice asked her.

"What I mean Captain Retsu, is that this hollow, had hollow and Soul Reaper spiritual pressure." She answered.

"Could it have been one of the criminals from 100 years ago?" The captain of the 5th division Aizen asked.

"No, this one was in perfect sic of his power. Perfectly controlled." Soi Fon answered.

"Continue Captain Soi Fon. No more questions tell she's done." The old guy Captain Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground to hush the captains.

"Yes sir. Well at first they were just looking around. Then I heard them. The older looking one was disappointed that it was night time in the human world." Every captain looked surprised. "Then something that surprised me even more, was when the little girl on his shoulder said_. '__It is ok big brother. Night time here he still prettier than night time at Hueco Mundo'_ They are hollows for sure. But don't act like it." Soi Fon took a breath. "After they talked a bit. The little hollow said that she wanted to go to the water. We followed them. But, the blond hollow notices us."Soi Fon would never forget the gaze. "He told us to come out. That is when I radioed for back up. Then he appeared in front of us. With speed I've never seen before. Not in me or any other captain. Ever." Soi Fon collected her thoughts. Thinking about what to say next.

"Something the matter Captain Soi Fon?" The captain of the 3rd division asked her.

"No nothing. We talked for a bit when he found us. I did it to stall for time and to get information out of him. To my surprise the little hollow looked like a little girl. No older than 8 human years old... and yet, she had a hollow mask fragment on her skull." Aizen the captain of the 5th Division his eyes widened."She acted like she was scared of Soul Reapers. I've never a hollow afraid of soul reapers before."

"Maybe they were trying to lore you in a false since of security?" The Captain Aizen commented.

"Maybe, but moving one. The blond hollow told me his name, saying. _I have stopped being one of those mindless beasts for some time now._I was shocked. Then when in introduced himself. He said he name was Naruto Uzumaki when he was alive. Then this chilled me to the bone. He said he was once a Vasto Lorde of Hueco Mundo."

"A Vasto Lorde? Was he lying?" The Captain of the 13th division asked shocked evident on his face.

"Based on his power, I'd say he was stronger." Kenpachi smiled, or gave his super evil grin. Whatever you want to call it.

Yamamoto nodded. "Thank you Captain Soi Fon. Any questions before we move on?" They were only one.

"I have just one. Did he say what he was? If he had _two_ Zanpakutos then he must have been a should reaper at one point." Aizen asked.

"He never said what he or the little girl was. But he said that they had evolved past the form of hollows. That they were something more than a mere hollow. His own words." Soi Fon answered him.

"I see... thank you." Aizen gave his normal smile.

"Now then. The rest of you will tell us what happened." Yamamoto told the other 3 captains.

Each captain told the others what happened. How their vice captain was taken out then they were. Until the story came back to Soi Fon. She was the last captain to see the hollow and the last to fight it.

Then she too told them what happen to her. "Soi Fon, after you were defeated, what happen?" Yamamoto said.

"He walked up to me when I was on the ground. I told him to finish it, as he was a monster. He... he raised his blade and stabbed the ground in front of my face. Then I passed out. But before that he said, get your comrades to that soul society place. Saying that they would die without medical attention. Like he was concerned about them or something."

"I see. We will keep an eye out for this hollow. If it surfaces again no less than 8 captains are to engage it. I want no mistakes this time. Dismissed." The captain commander said.

_**(Kisuke's shop)**_

**"YOU DID WHAT~~~~~~~!"** Naruto yell shock the foundation of the shop.

Kisuke was on the floor with a lump on his head. "You heard me. I enrolled you in the human high school. I thought you'd like it. It'll help you make new friends and..."

BAM

"You should have asked us first!" Naruto's foot was introduced to Kisuke's face. Naruto face palmed himself. "Oh man, I thought I was done with school when I died. Oh well." Naruto was thinking about it for a moment.

"They are a lot of pretty girls over at the high school." Kisuke said again.

"So."

"They wear uniforms."

"So.

"Nel will need a uniform."

This got Naruto to raise an eye brow. Then he was thinking about it. "Thank you Kisuke for enrolling us in high school. Sorry about the little misunderstanding before."

Naruto smiled as he picked up Kisuke and dusted him off. "Now then, when do we start?" Naruto smiled.

"Tomorrow. But I have everything you need here."

Yoruichi laughed a bit. Nel was lost. But Yoruichi explained.

"Is high school fun?" Nel asked.

"Oh trust me. It can be." Kisuke held his fan in front of him. Oh how right he is.

_**(Next morning)**_

Naruto was in his school uniform, and Nel was changing into hers. Although, she still didn't get today's human decorum. So she was changing in the living room. Naruto was looking away him being a gentleman and all. A first she had trouble but Yoruichi showed her how. Without turning into a beautiful woman that she is. On the way to school Naruto was thinking. How did Nel become an Arrancar? A perfect one at that. But he could not find the answer. Nel's memories were still not back. So an answer will have to wait. Seeing as how they got to school. And everyone was eyeing them. Well, the girls eyeing him and the boys eyeing Nel. Well, eyeing her chest to be more précised. Some were drooling, others had nose bleeds. Naruto laughed to himself.

"Hey you!" Naruto looked to his right. So did Nel. "Yea you with the spiky blond hair with the green haired babe." Naruto notice some guys that look like... oh what's the word? Human thugs. Or school yard bullies.

"Um... yes. How can I help you?" Naruto asked. Nel kept quiet.

"We don't like you kind of people sticking out with your hair color and style. Change it." The head thug said.

A little ways away Ichigo and some of his friends saw this and were about to intervene when.

"Um... no. This is my nature hair color Nel's hair color is nature too. Trying to change who we are in not wise. So, go bully someone who can't defend themselves. Like a child or a worm." Naruto laughed so did some other kids all around them who saw this.

"Why you! For that, I'm going to take your girl when I beat you up!" The thug wanna be and his lackeys would have run if they saw Naruto's face. Quicker than anyone could have blinked, Naruto beat them all into the ground.

"Now then. I hope that you all learned something from this. Rule number 1: I'm number 1. Rule number 2: Nel's hot. Rule number 3: You're an idiot." Naruto said moving on.

"Bye bye wired guys who got beat up by Naruto." Nel said in her childish tone. "Naruto wait for me." She ran, which caused her breast to bounce a bit. Much too all the guys delight. Then they got a slap from the nearest female.

"Hey Ichigo. I think we've found your long lost brother." A tall dark skinned guy said to his spiky haired friend.

"Yea, maybe."

Naruto followed a teacher that took them to their class room. It was sheer luck that Naruto and Nel had the same class room and classes. Or not, but they didn't care. It was still a while until class started, but already this was going to be fun. Why you may ask? This is why.

"Hime!" A girl yelled and started to fondle Nel's chest. "Why Hime your chest has gotten bigger I think?"

Nel looked lost as to why her breasts were being fondled and Naruto was holding his nose bleed. Nel just blinked a few times.

"Hey Chizuru! That's not Orihime."

The girl now named Chizuru looked behind her to see Tatsuki and Orihime?

"But that can't be! No one had breasts this big but my Hime!" She turned the girl around to see Nel's face.

"Hi! My name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank. But you can call me Nel for short. Is that how you greet people here?" Nel asked. Not knowing that she was just molested.

"And my names Naruto Uzumaki. Best friend of the person you just... introduced... yourself to." Naruto greeting her.

"Orihime!"

"Nel!"

Orihime and Nel hugged each other and started bouncing up and down in a circle.

"I haven't seen you in ages." Nel said.

"It's only been a day silly." Orihime said back.

Everyone was shocked. But none more so than Chizuru. But she was looking at the breasts of the two bouncing up and down touching each other. She got a nose bleed and passed out.

"I didn't know that you two were going to high school with us?" Tatsuki looked at Naruto.

"We didn't either. We got enrolled yesterday." Naruto said dismissively.

Class started and was dull to say the least. Nel asked question till dooms day and annoyed the teacher. But the teacher was thankful that one of her new students was so eager to learn. When it was lunch Naruto and Nel were going to walk out when Orihime stopped them.

"Nel Naruto, do you guys have anything to eat for lunch?"

"Lunch? Is that anything like dinner?" Nel asked still getting use to the human world.

"Yea, it's just like dinner but earlier!" Orihime said happily.

"Wow! This place is great!" Nel had stars in her eyes.

"Let's go to the roof." Orihime and Nel dragged Naruto and Tatsuki with them.

At the roof already were Ichigo and his friends. "Hey, Ichigo." Tatsuki hollered at them.

"Hey..." Ichigo looked at the blond kid. "Hey you're that guy that beat all those other guys today." Ichigo said.

"Yep that's me, names Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my friend for as long as I can remember. Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Nel for short."

"HI!" She greeted happily.

"We just transferred here today. Getting use to this place and all is hard." Naruto rubbed his head. "Well, anyway, we'll get use to it someday.

"So Orihime, what did you make for... um, lunch?" Nel asked Orihime.

"Well, I made ramen with pickle relish cheese, eggs and I even added pizza."

Everyone had despair marks. Her, lunch sounded gross.

Nel and Naruto had stars in their eyes. "Wow that sounds great!" They both said.

Everyone sweat drop. Even more so when they finished the bowl that Orihime gave them in seconds.

"Wow Orihime, you're cooking to kill for." Naruto said happily.

"Yea, mine and Naruto's cooking can't compare!" Nel said hugging her new friend Orihime.

Orihime just giggled. Chizuru was furious. And everyone else but Naruto thought. _'Is this Orihime's long lost twin sister?'_

In fact, Orihime and Nel acted like close sisters. Even more so when they agreed with everything the other said. Food, and other this. Naruto thought that Nel was addicted to Orihime's cooking, not that he could blame her. But it was nice to see Nel making fast friends with her.

"Oh, let the formal introductions be under way. Again, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my cute friend over their hugging Orihime is Neliel Tu Oderschvank. What's yours?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. My name is Tatsuki. I'm a friend of Orihime. And slayer of all cats in heat." She looked at Chizuru.

"Name's Chad." The tall Mexican said in his normal voice.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange top said.

"You know, I get the feeling that we'll all be good friends." Naruto smiled. His smile gave all of them the creeps for one reason or another. But the main thing was, he's right. They'll make great friends. If Nel and Orihime were anything to go by.

After school they headed to Kisuke's place. Naruto he didn't want to, but Nel was out of fighting shape. She would need retraining if she was going to fend off the strong soul reapers that will come for them one day. Naruto wasn't worried, as long as he was there, she would be safe. But he always planned for the big 'What if...' so that's what he's going to do.

"Hey, fan man! You here?" Naruto asked opening the door.

"Hey can't you knock?" The little kid yelled.

"No. Now, where is fan man?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right here Naruto."

"KITTY!" Nel ran after Yoruichi and caught her.

Naruto sighed. "Again, sorry. Yoruichi, change so we can train Nel."

"Fine fine." Yoruichi change into her hot human form. But Nel was still petting Yoruichi. Take a guess and where Nel's head was rubbing. She was rubbing Yoruichi's breast.

"Hi boys." Yoruichi said in her naked hot form.

Nel looked confused at the cat she was petting. She then poked Yoruichi's left breast. "What's this?"

Naruto and Kisuke head butted the roof with the rocket fuel known as blood from their noses. Both of them passed out.

"OH NO NARUTO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! YOUR NOSE IS BLEEDING!" Nel shuck Naruto violently trying to revive him. It wasn't working.

About an hour later in the training field under the shop. Nel was in her old Espada Uniform, some of her memories had returned while doing so light training. But mainly how to fight. Nothing other than that. Naruto thanked whatever god that answered that prays for that.

"Say, Naruto... exactly how strong are you?" Kisuke asked.

"The only way to truly know that is to fight me. But very few people have ever made me fight without holding back almost all of my power. But, I don't mind showing you 4 levels of my power. But I warn you. It could get overwhelming." Naruto looked at him. His eyes telling Kisuke everything.

"I see. But... no guts no glory." Kisuke smiled.

"Nel, Yoruichi. Get off the field. I'm going to release a great amount of power. You don't want to be moving at your speeds when I do."

Nel and Yoruichi had been sparing for over an hour to get Nel back in fighting shape. Nel nodded first and went to Kisuke's side. She had seen him use shikai. But none higher. Yoruichi nodded for her to come back as well.

Naruto was a good ways away in the air. "Now then. Since I know you watch that fight with those soul reapers a while back, I know you've seen me use Kido and the hollows trade mark Cero. Then you saw me draw my black Zanpakuto. Then you say me use what you soul reapers call shikai." Naruto took a breath.

Naruto looked at them in the eyes. "I'll show you a little more of my power now." Naruto drew is blade. "Without my Zanpakuto, l'm using only about 4% of my power. With her, I'm using 10%." Naruto raised his blade. "Now... Devastate and Despair... Forbidden Angel." Naruto unlocked his shikai. The black energy flooded the training ground. "With my shikai, I'm using 20% of my power."

Yoruichi and Kisuke began to wonder. If this was only a 5th of his power, they could safely bet that old man Yamamoto stood no chance against Naruto at full power. Hell, no one could.

"And now... I'll only show you one more power up. As anymore would break though the barrier and bring the Soul Reapers on our heads." Naruto reached up to the top left of his head. And in a vary Vizored like fashion, put on a hollow mask. The mask looked like a fox skull. **"This is 45% of my power. In all of my 1000 years of living in Hueco Mundo, no one be it Hollow, Soul Reaper or otherwise, has ever seen past this point of my power. I never use this much because Nel fears it."** Naruto took off his mask. Put his sward away and landed near them. Nel hugged him instantly. Crying a bit.

Kisuke and Yoruichi were beyond scared of Naruto now. That was less than half of his power, and it towered over anyone one they know. Only old man Yamamoto could say he could stand up to that and believe himself saying it.

"I'm sorry Nel. I hope you never have to see me wear that mask again." Naruto comforted Nel. Naruto gave Kisuke and Yoruichi a look that said it was a story for another time. "I think that's enough for today Kisuke, hot stuff. Nel and I have a dinner date with Orihime.

"DINNER!" Nel lost her sadness at the sound of Orihime and dinner.

Both Naruto and Nel left Yoruichi and Kisuke to their thoughts. He hoped that they both didn't fear him on the level of not wanting to talk outside of business.

"So... what do you think?" Kisuke asked Yoruichi.

"I think... that was... totally... HOT!" She yelled. "You know me Kisuke. Always a sucker for strong men. That's why I never went out on a date with you."

Kisuke went instant depressed mode. Huddled in a corner with despair marks and ice. "Oh that's cold Yoruichi. Oh how my soul is forever destroyed." He had anime tears.

_**(With Naruto and Nel at Orihime's place)**_

Orihime made a very strange dish for dinner, to a normal person. To Naruto and Nel, she was a cooking goddess made flesh. Tatsuki smiled before she left for home. Seeing as Orihime had at least a few others in her life. The night went on and Nel was passed out on the sofa. Orihime yawned and Naruto was tried as well. That is when Naruto notice a picture of a young man on the shelf.

"Orihime... who is that?" Naruto pointed at the picture.

Orihime instantly became sad. Naruto notice this. "I'm sorry Orihime, if you don't want to talk about it I understand."

"No... I guess it's time to talk about it." Naruto saw something that was a crime against nature. He saw Orihime shed a tear.

"Years ago Sora, my brother, and I were in a car accident. He was badly hurt, but he still worried about me over himself. So he carried me on his back." She began to cry even more now. "We made it to a nearby clinic but they couldn't help my brother. They didn't have what my brother needed. I was fine in comparison. But he wasn't. He died just moments before the ambulance came to help him." Orihime began to cry a river. That stopped when Naruto hugged her and Nel hugged her from behind. Nel had woken up during Orihime's story. She too was crying from it.

"Don't worry Orihime... I'll be your brother from now on." Naruto said quietly in her left ear.

"And I'll be your sister from now on." Nel said in her right ear.

Orihime cried again. But she was happy now. She had a family again.

The next morning Naruto talked to the manager about merging the two rooms. He agreed as long as Naruto paid for it and paid him. He agreed. Naruto had so much money not even he knew how much he had. Before he went to sleep Naruto felt a few hollows in the area. But He knew that those souls reapers guys would take care of some low level hollow. Although there was news broadcast about some explosion. Naruto paid no mind to it.

That day at school was just getting to know Ichigo and his friends. He knew Orihime already. Well, as well as one person can know another in such a short amount of time. But He had felt Orihime's pain just from listening to her story. He and Nel took on the role of siblings to her. And as a good big brother and sister they will protect her. As best as they can. But today was enlightening for Naruto. He had felt Ichigo's power. He was unable to control it, like him when he was younger and alive. But was intrigued him more was that he had the power of a soul reaper captain, well, almost. It would take a while and hard training if Ichigo ever became a soul reaper or hollow before he could do that. He put it out of his mind for now. Nel was enjoying her lunch that Orihime made. They had a deal. Orihime would cook and buy the food. Naruto would pay for it. Simple really.

That night Naruto felt a hollow attacking a soul. He would have interfered but he also felt a soul reaper there as well. But he could not just do nothing.

"Sorry girls. I'll be back as soon as I can." Naruto told Nel and Orihime as they were playing a card game that Orihime made up. Something he thought he heard Orihime call Uno Jin. Or something like that.

_**(With Ichigo fighting his first hollow)**_

Naruto had just arrived to see Ichigo get his soul reaper powers from Rukia.

"Well... that's interesting." He said to himself.

"You'll pay for hurting my family you hollow scum!" Ichigo said threateningly to the hollow.

A weak no name by Naruto's point of view.

"Feel the wrath of my blade!" Ichigo cut off an arm. It roared in pain. Then he cut off a leg. Again it roared in pain. "Now DIE~~!" Ichigo then cut it from top to bottom. He had killed it.

"Not bad Ichigo... I do not believe in fate or anything like that. This one moment has changed the wheels that turn this world. This one action by that soul reaper..." He looked at Rukia. He didn't know her name or anything. "... has caused a change in this world. Weather it is a good change or a bad change is yet to be seen. Ichigo... I see how Orihime looks at you... I will NOT let you two make the same mistake I did in life. You well change the spirit world Ichigo. I can feel it." Naruto said to himself as he saw Kisuke walk up to Rukia. "Well anyway Ichigo. I hope this works out for you in the end. I wonder... was I meant to be here as well? Was I meant to find Nel, she drag me here... then I in turn meet you down the line?"

Naruto looked at Ichigo one last time before heading back to his place. Ichigo will shape the face of this world. He could feel it.

_**(END)**_

_**TFK: Details will start next chapter as the normal bleach story line has just started. I will update my Yugioh/Naruto cross over next than my Negima after that. Spring break. I hope to get those two up by the end of the week. **_

_**Ok, no one needs to worry about Hinata. I know how this story will pan out with few holes in it.**_

_**There is a reason she is not on the harem list. If you read till the end you'll find out.**_


	3. Training and Headaches

**TFK: Next chapter 3**

**So far I'm thinking of adding 3 of the following.**

**Lisa**

**Retsu**

**Rangiku**

**Nemu **

**Apacci**

**Mila Rose**

**Sun-Sun**

**About Naruto's girls. I will pick, but your opinion is important to me there are 7 up top but if a good number of you pick Tia's group then all 3 will count as 2 seeing as I don't think Tia would like it if Naruto only picked 1 or 2 of them and let the other 1 in the cold. Also I've decided that I'm going to add 4 more girls to Naruto's harem. **

**Also, about Ichigo, he will receive no more than 2 girls. Seeing as how he is not that kind of guy. And only Orihime and Rukia.**

**Orihime for sure maybe Rukia.**

**Kay, on to Naruto the White Fox**

**One more thing. I'm not one for 4 play in story mode so I'm going to get striate to the action. If you don't like it, sorry. So we'll get into the Soul Society in like 2 chapters. But for now...**

* * *

**Training and Headaches**

Naruto yawned as he woke up. Ichigo had a little run in with a low level hollow. Nothing the kid can't handle. And now has his very own Soul Reaper powers. Good for him. But now presents a problem... well one more to add to Naruto's list because now he is in the cleavage of Nel's chest. Not a bad place to be but he didn't want to die if she got mad and decided to kill him. It would hurt if she tried. He didn't want her to go super centaur mode on him and try to stomp on his balls. Soon she yawned.

"Hm? Naruto? What are you doing in my bed?" She asked innocently.

"Um... Nel... this is my bed remember? Your bed is the nice fancy one in the other room." Naruto said looking her in the eyes. To avoid looked, else wear.

She looked around a bit. "Oh? Sorry." She hit herself on the head.

"Well, let's get up so we can get to class." He smiled. Again trying to not look at her... friends.

"OK!" She happily said and then ran into Orihime's room. "Orihime! What's for... um... lunch!" Nel yelled.

Naruto sighed. Nel still as childish as ever. But he was glad that Orihime and Nel were as close as sisters as you could get with being blood related. But blood relations are overrated. He smiled, but for some reason he knew that there will be one hell of a headache coming for him. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what.

* * *

_**(Soul Society Captain Commander's room)**_

Captain Commander Yamamoto was still remembered the story that captain Soi Fon told.

"Naruto Uzumaki... I remember you..." He looked up. He was looking at 12 pictures, each one had a captain's cloak under them. "You took from me... my only friends... Naruto..."

* * *

_(Flash back)_

_800 years ago..._

_In a captains meeting Yamamoto was waiting for the last member of the last the 13 captains. His friend of the 2nd division Captain Yon Shihoin. _

_"It isn't like Captain Shihoin to be late from a training exercise." One of the other captains said aloud._

_"Don't worry so much Captain Kuchiki. He can handle anything that any hollow can throw his way." Another captain said to him. _

_"CAPTAIN COMMANDER!" A Soul Reaper ran in like a bat out of hell. _

_"Why are you here? Where is Captain Shihoin?" Yamato asked. _

_"Sir! Captain Shihoin needs help. He is fighting a hollow right now! It's too powerful! We need help!" _

_"How can 1 hollow be so powerful that a captain can't face beat it?" One of the other captains ask._

_"I don't know but he needs help now!" The Soul Reaper yelled._

_"Then we will answer. We leave immediately. _

_(Flash forward at the battle site. Real world USA Death Valley)_

_A soul reaper was hit and fell a good ways away. _

_"Come now, is that all you got." A gruff sounding voice came from the hollow. _

_The hollow was humanoid but was fox like. It had nine tails and looked like the skeleton of a fox. His head was the skull of a fox with the top half as a helmet and the jaw of the skull covered the lower half of the face. All around the desert were soul reapers. Only one was standing. He was Captain Yon Shihoin. _

_"I've under estimated you monster... but no more." He said to the hollow._

_Behind the captain some old doors appeared._

_"What's this~~? Did you call for back up?" The hollow asked the captain._

_Soon 12 more captains and 12 more vice captains came from the door. All ready to fight._

_"You've came. This guy is way too strong for me alone." Captain Shihoin said in relief. _

_"Captain Yon, my old friend, is this hollow really that strong?" Yamamoto asked._

_"I wouldn't need your help if it wasn't." He said to them._

_"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here. I came looking for a fight. But sadly I find them and no challenge." The hollow shrugged. "I guess I'll just go... and find some rat to kill. They do tend to put up a fight when their life hangs in the balance. They manage to so many things." The hollow sounded a little insane._

_"Do not count on it hollow!" One of the other captains yelled at him. "We will kill you!" He said._

_"3rd seat Retsu please take the wounded back to the soul society." The captain of the 4th division said to her. _

_"Yes sir." She managed to get all the wounded away from the hollow that had beat them nearly to death._

_"Don't worry about me trying to kill those weaklings. Only you 13 are worth any effort to kill." He said them._

_"Now, prepare to die. Hollow." One of the vice captain's charged._

_"No! Wait you fool!" The 2ns division captain yelled._

_"Good bye." Was all the hollow said before the soul reaper was killed in an instant. _

_"Now... who dies next?" His fox like claws glistened in the sun's light._

_"We take him together. No heroics. Just one dead hollow." The 3rd captain said to the others. _

_"Right. Let's kill this thing._

_The hollow jumped in the air. "This is much more fitting for our fight. Come at me soul reapers... and see how so many of your friends have meet their end." The fox humanoid like hollow taunted them._

_**(Play Treachery - Bleach Movie 2 Soundtrack)**_

_All 13 captains and now 12 vice captains surrounded the hollow. The first 4 to charge were the vice captain's of the 3rd, 5th, 6th, and 7th divisions. _

_The hollow used it's claws to cut down the 6th as he was the first to reach him. He was cut in many pieces. The 3rd used his Zanpakuto in shikai form to try and kill the hollow. But the fox like hollow just sliced off his head. The 7th using only his Zanpakuto in its sealed form came from above. But the fox hollow was board of his attack. When the hollow brought down his clawed hand and he was killed. The 5th came from behind the hollow. She brought down her Zanpakuto but it dodged her attack. It got behind her, she turned her head slowly in fear. Then she was sliced in 5 pieces. _

_The Next of the vice captain's were the 2nd, 8th, 10th and 13th._

_The 8th came first. With his shikai he tried to stab the heart of the hollow. It never connected. The hollow grabbed it and the shoved his hand into his heart. Killing him instantly. The 13th tried next. He went for the neck from above. The hollow looked at him and did a cero from its mouth, vaporizing him. The 10th came from right in front of him. The hollow looked at him like he was stupid. The hollow sliced him into little bits. The 2nd flash stepped right in front of the hollow hopping to kill the monster. But before the blade could touch the hollow, it was caught by one of the hollows fox like tails. Then each body part of the vice captain and the head was encircled. Then torn off. The gory mess was spread out to the ground. _

_The last 4 vice captains charged in next. The 1st, 4th, 9th and 11th vice captains. _

_The 11th vice captain was above him, the 9th was below, the 4th was behind, and the 1st was in front of the hollow. The hollow smirked even with its lower mask on you could till it was a smirk. _

_"Hump. Fools. Cero Nova!"_

_Red energy erupted all around the hollow then spread out killing all but the vice captain of the 1st division. The hollow was on him in a heartbeat. Then his claw came down and killed the vice captain._

_"Next?" The hollow turned to the now vice captain less captains. _

_All of them but the Captain Commander released their shikai. To attack the hollow that killed their vice captains. _

_4 captains surrounded the hollow. The 3rd, 4th, 7th, and 10th division captain attacked first. _

_The first one to reach the hollow was the captain of the 3rd division. He had a simple looking Katana shikai. But it became inflamed before attack the hollow. The hollow just put 2 tails into him then spread him apart but not before the captain drew blood from the tail. But he was killed. _

_The next one was the captain of the 7th division. He had a Chinese blade like shikai. His blade thick but not strong enough as the hollow broke it and pierced his neck with his claws. He was died. _

_The following captain was the captain of the 10th division. His shikai was that of a broad sword. The hollow cut throw that then kicked him in the head crushing it. Blood and brain matter leaked from his from the destroyed skull._

_Then the 4th division captain tried to attack from behind with his short sword. But the armor on the hollow proved too much for it and it broke. The shock was short lived as the hollow did a 360 degree turn and kill the man before he could blink._

_The hollow watched as the 4 captain's he just killed fell to the ground. All 4 death took place in a minute or so._

_"Come now... granted, they were harder to kill then the other weaklings. But come on! Give me something to kill that's worth my time!" The hollow taunted._

_"Then take us on hollow scum!"_

_Four more captains jumped at the fox hollow. The captains of the 5th, 9th, 11th, and 12th divisions._

_The 5th division captain had a long two handed mace like shikai. He tried to bring it down on the hollow. Only for the hollow to grab it crush it then pull him in with the long poll. When his head was in the hollow's hand. It was crushed._

_The 12th division captain's shikai was a battle ax. He tried to at least chop off a tail. But he couldn't chop it off as it retaliated and pierced his skull._

_The 9th division captain's shikai was a __Kanabo steel club. He brought it down on the hollow. The hollow made no effort to move or block as it just took the full blunt of the hit. Then, it broke. The hollow charged him and used his clawed hand to cut him down. The man died before he hit the ground._

_The 11th division captain had a Zabuza like blade. He was swinging it around like a mad man. The hollow kept on dodging the attacks. Then when the captain missed high, the hollow broke the blade. Then cut off the head of the captain with one of his tails. _

_"HAHAHAHA! Is this all you got! I have fought rats with more fight then you!" The hollow again taunted. "Is this all the power you have?"_

_The 2nd, 5th, 6th, and 13th were up next. _

_"This is your end Hollow." The 2nd division captain said to the hollow. _

_"Try it soul reaper!" The hollow gave him the bring gesture. _

_The hollow looked bored with the fight now. The first one to attack the hollow was the 13th division captain. His shikai was just a big, long and curved blade. He brought down the blade to try and kill the hollow. The hollow cut thru the blade and into the captain. The captain's wounds bleed out but he did not give up. He charged again with his broken blade. Only for the hollow to stop him, then cut him down once again across the chest. Blood squirted out of him and came out of his mouth... dead. _

_"GO! Whip Lash!" The 5th division captain attack with his whip. But all the hollow did was grab it, and pulled in the captain. The captain watched in horror as the hollow pulled him in. Then, with one slash to the back, he was cut into pieces. _

_The hollow held onto the whip and relied in the 6th division captain. The captain used what looked like Sakura pedals to attack the hollow. Even thou the pedals were mini blades the armor on the hollow was too much. And he too was cut down. _

_"HA~~~~~~~~!" The hollow looked behind him, and then dodged right before it attacked hit neck. Then the hollow destroyed the sword._

_"You and all those that follow you are fools..." He turned around and cut down the captain. Yet he still lives. "... I am the strongest hollow in all time. Someone as weak as you shouldn't point their blades at me." _

_Then the 2nd division captain was cut down. But still alive._

_**(End Treachery - Bleach Movie 2 Soundtrack)**_

_**(Play Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Soundtrack-He who howls and rages)**_

_The hollow smiled. "I really like my power now. So powerful... so... limitless... Hm?" The hollow looked to see a very angry looking captain commander. "Oh? Now you have come? One would think that since you let your comrades die at my hands you would have left them to their fate." The hollow told him._

_"You will pay for the deaths of those captains with your life!" The captain commander's spiritual pressure began to rise. The old man's cane became a katana sword."__Reduce All Creation to Ash...!" The old man's blade started to become enflamed. "__Ryujin Jakka!"_

_The sword was now a massive flaming entity._

_"Well now... this is something." The hollow said somewhat amused. "Bring it!"_

_Yamamoto attack with raging fire. "Burn!"_

_The hollow used its mass amount of spirit energy and tails to block most of the damage. "I have more power than that little heating pad you call a Zanpakuto. Cero!" The hollow fired a cero from one of its tails. But Yamamoto just dodged it. "Not bad... try this on for size! CERO!" Each one of the hollows nine tails fried a cero. _

_Yamamoto continued to dodge but each tail fired like a machine gun. Then when the hollow managed to hit him with one tail the rest of the ceros' soon followed. The hollow didn't let up until he was satisfied that the old looking man was dead. It took a minute for the smoke to clear. The hollow was certain that the soul reaper was dead. But was greeted him was not a dead old man, but a wounded one._

_"I'm surprised... you survived." The hollow was amazed._

_"It ends here hollow... if I die; I'm taking you with me!" Captain Commander Yamamoto started to build up a massive amount of spirit energy. "Good bye... hollow. Flames of Hell!" Pillars of fire erupted on all sides of the desert. "You and I will go together. We shall burn in this fiery hell!" Yamamoto yelled at the hollow. _

_"Nice try..." The fire came for both of them. "But my existence will not end here!" The hollow began to build up a massive amount of Spiritual pressure. The fire closed in on them. "I will not die yet! Not until I fulfill my promise." He smiled. "Ultima Cero!" A massive wave of a cero blast erupted from the hollow. Putting the flames out and dealing massive damage to the last two captains._

_**(End Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Soundtrack-He who howls and rages)**_

_Both Captain Commander Yamamoto and the 2nd division captain were bleeding and nearly dead. Captain Shihoin more than Yamamoto. The hollow landed next to their heads. "Well, it was fun. I think I'll leave you two alive. Just to make sure that you soul reapers know that someone else is higher on the food chain then you. And is willing to prove it." The hollow started to walk away to a portal that he made._

_"Don't you turn your back on me!" The 2nd division captain Yon Shihoin charged blindly at the hollow._

_"Yon no!"_

_The hollow grabbed him by the neck. "I gave you a chance... to live. And you spit it right back in my face. It is people like you that make me hate your race. I will not spare you twice." With the hollows other hand. He cut 2nd division captain Yon Shihoin in vertical half. He looked at Yamamoto. "I will not kill you. In exchange I want your name. If not, I will kill you and go back to the place you came from, killing everyone there. Think about it." The hollow threatened. _

_Yamamoto thought about it. This hollow had beaten him, and has killed the rest of the captains and vice captains. If he dies, the Soul Society would be in chaos. "My name... is Captain Commander __Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto." He told him."And the man you just killed was my friend 2nd division captain Yon __Shihoin."_

_"I see. Well I will tell you my name as well. I am Naruto Uzumaki... Majesty Vasto Lorde of Hueco Mundo. I am also known as the White Fox. As you can clearly see why." Naruto pointed to his white fox Skelton like body. "I see now that having all this power is pointless. I must find a reason to use it. For now Yamamoto, this is good bye. But for some reason I feel that we will meet somewhere down the line. Get stronger when we meet again." Naruto stepped into the portal and was never heard from again._

* * *

_(End Flash back) _

"800 years... Naruto. And now you show up? And with a little girl no less." Yamamoto signed. He had never forgiven himself for that day. It was heart breaking to see the families of the men that died that day greave, when he told each family one by one. "But why...? Why did you spear these captains Naruto? What was the point?" He was pondering this.

* * *

_**(With Naruto)**_

Naruto was having an ok day. But one thing's for sure he always had an interesting day with people like them around. He was talking about Chizuru currently molesting Nel. The open lesbian was interesting to watch. No matter what pain followed such actions she would always do it. Naruto thought that it was somewhat amusing. He sighed. He can still remember his bloodthirsty side of him. The side he left behind to regret what he did. He remembered all the lives he pointlessly took. But that was behind him. He looked around to find his rumored missing twin brother. At least some said they acted like each other. About mid day Ichigo walked in. He looked a little tired.

"Hey Ichigo! Why you so late?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Ichigo, I heard that you house got hit by a truck. Is it true?" One of his friends asked.

"Yea it was. We've been cleaning it up for the whole morning." Ichigo said somewhat annoyed.

"Need some help?" A tail dark tanned man said. It was Chad, or at least that what his friends call him.

"No, no we got it." Ichigo reassured.

"Hey you sure Ichigo? I mean, 4 people couldn't have cleared something like that so fast." Naruto asked.

"Hey, your Ichigo right?"

Everyone looked up to see a girl. Short, with short dark hair. Nothing to stand out about her... even her height would be normal here. Somewhat normal.

"My name is Rukia. I'll be setting next to you from now on." She said.

"HAA!" Was the first reaction to her. "You're that psycho!"

"Hm? You know her Ichigo?" One of his friends asked.

"Hm~~~? Rukia...? That name sounds familiar." Naruto said aloud thinking hard.

"It does?" Nel asked.

"Yea it does..." Naruto was thinking hard. Well, not really he was just messing with Ichigo. The kid needed to lighten up. So what better way to then to pull just a little prank? "Hey now... now I remember, isn't she the girl you knocked up last week?" Naruto asked out of the blue. His prankster side revived after so long.

Ichigo who had been drinking at the time of the question spit it out and looked in horror at Naruto. And everyone else looked in shock. Other than Rukia who looked confused.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Ichigo asked/yelled at Naruto.

"What...? It was just a question." Naruto shrugged. Inward laughing his ass off at the reaction of Ichigo, and the problems that will now follow.

"HIME!"

"Here we go again." Naruto said to himself as Chizuru was not saying 'hi' to Orihime. Now as a big brother it is his job to protect Orihime, but Tatsuki will take care of that little detail right now. No need to get in the way.

Then, sooner than you could say pervy sage Tatsuki said 'hi' to Chizuru in her own way. By knocking her away from Orihime and on the floor.

"Still the same as always Chizuru. Here it is winter and you're still in heat." Tatsuki said to the perverted girl.

"Tatsuki, once again you are in my way to attaining Orihime's love." Chizuru said holding her nose.

"Have you ever tried to talk to her first Chizuru?" Naruto said while reading an unknown orange book. "Before trying to unbutton her shirt." Naruto finished.

"!" Then Chizuru thought about it. "Hi Orihime, how was your day?" She asked very politely. Mostly likely taking Naruto's advice to heart.

"What are you stupid!" Tatsuki yelled at Naruto.

"What?" He asked, not looking up.

"ERRR! You don't know what you have done! Do you!" Tatsuki was about to beat him to death.

"I have systematically stopped Chizuru from saying 'hi' in her own way to Orihime or any beautiful young women in our class. As well as preventing her from being injured by you during said 'greetings'." He said to her. "Also, promoting friendship between Chizuru, Orihime and even Nel." He told her.

Tatsuki stopped. Then she thought about it. She looked at Naruto... blankly. Now she couldn't hit him. His logic made it imposable to hurt him because of that. All she could do is stare at him.

"Hey... where did Ichigo go?" Orihime said aloud.

"Hey, that new girl is gone too." One of the other guys said.

"Maybe to get a room? Maybe?" Naruto joked. Naruto could feel that a hollow had appeared, which was surprising to Naruto. Hollows would stay away from a place where someone as powerful as him had been just days ago, for mouths. But then he felt it die. Ichigo must have done it. But that was not his concern. If he even lifted his blade outside of that nifty training center Kisuke had. Those Soul Reaper guys would get annoyed. Well he would be because they would come and try to kill him. Little ants.

"I hope he's ok." Orihime said in a worried voice.

"I'm sure he's fine. It'll take more than that little thing to tire out Ichigo." Naruto said aloud.

"What are you reading Naruto?" Chad asked the blonde.

"Well I could show you big guy but... you might not understand such an art in this form." Naruto said cryptically.

The day passed on and Naruto and Nel were walking with Orihime to her home. She had bought food for tonight with Naruto buying it. It was the least he could do. Because Orihime did all of the cooking. He was happy to help her out. Tatsuki was grateful to him for his help. She saw that Orihime was much happier with him and Nel with her. He looked up from his thoughts.

"Orihime! Nel!" Orihime and Nel were talking aimlessly when a car was about to hit them. _'Damn this body!'_ Naruto was about to help them even with body just as fragile as a normal human body. Then Naruto saw a hollow pull Orihime out of the way. And because Orihime was being held by Nel, she too was pulled out of the way.

Naruto was confused. Why would a hollow save a human?

"Hey Orihime, Nel!" Naruto saw Ichigo and the new girl Rukia come up to Orihime and Nel. "Are you two alright?" He asked.

"Yea. I'm okay." Orihime reassured them.

"Me too!" Nel said.

Naruto walked up. "You girls should be more careful." Naruto said next to Nel.

"Hm?" Rukia looked at the burse on Orihime's leg.

"Hey, you sure you're alright? I mean you got hit by a car." Ichigo asked her again.

"Y-y-y-yea. I'm fine. Got to go!" She rushed off.

"Hey Orihime wait for us!" Nel yelled chasing after her.

"You should look after her more carefully Naruto." Ichigo said to him.

"Oh? And why do you care so much hm~~~? Do you have a crush on Orihime?" He asked slyly.

"What! No what makes you think that!" Ichigo asked all embarrassed.

Naruto gave an evil smirk. "Oh Ichigo, you're a bad liar." Naruto smiled at his discomfort. "Anyway, I should go, keep that an eye on that _soul_ mate of yours in the black dress Ichigo, you hear? You wouldn't want her to the _reaper_ of your body now would we?" Naruto waved them off.

"What did he mean by, "little girl in the black dress"?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia just shrugged.

Later that night Nel, Tatsuki, Orihime and Naruto were eating. Having a nice dinner in Orihime's home. Although, Naruto was more focused on the hollow in the area. It was the same hollow that saved Orihime. Naruto still wondered why it did that. His hollow side had left him for some time now so hollow instincts was loss to him. The only reason he could think of that...

"!" Naruto felt the hollow nearby. He kicked the table which sent Tatsuki and Orihime away from a hand that came from nowhere.

Both Tatsuki and Orihime looked at Naruto in shock and then the dent in the floor.

Naruto nodded to Nel as nodded back.

"Come girls, girl talk!" She dragged Orihime and Tatsuki into Naruto and hers apartment.

Naruto looked at the hollow. It was fairly big with a tail. Naruto could feel its minimal amount of spiritual energy. He almost laughed. This one must have being created less than a week ago. It's not even worth fighting. Even in the body he now has, but Orihime and Tatsuki are in the area. And he can't have anyone or anything harm them.

"I'll give you this one chance since you're a new hollow. Leave now and never come back. And I'll let you live." Naruto told the thing.

**"You dare order me!"** The hollow brought up its arm to try to strike down the human before him.

But Naruto stopped it with his own hand. "Even in this weak body, you're no match for me, young hollow. I have live far longer than you will ever live." Naruto looked into the hollows cold yellow eyes.

**"You can't beat me!"** The hollow yelled. It attacked again and Naruto back hand it softly.

"Naruto are you ok!" Orihime rushed in hearing the noises in the other room.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Orihime, get back!" Naruto was hit by the hollows tail and was sent through the window and the wall to the outside. Naruto sat up brushing himself off. "Man that hurt. Stupid human body." Naruto said to himself. Then he noticed Ichigo and Rukia looking at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" He asked them.

"Y-you can see me?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Of course I can carrot top. I even dropped the hint that I knew who you two were." Naruto said right before he jumped up to see Orihime in the hollows hands. "Hey! Big mistake!" Naruto jumped and hit the hollow on the top of his head forcing it to drop Orihime. Naruto grabbed the tail and thru it outside. "Should've taken out the trash sooner." He looked at a shocked Ichigo and an even more so Rukia. "What are you waiting for carrot top? Go Get'em." Naruto pointed outside.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a dog." Ichigo had several tick marks.

"Just go and kill that hollow already." Naruto said somewhat annoyed.

"I... I can't..." Ichigo hesitated.

The hollow came back up only to get knocked down by Naruto's hand. "Why not? It's just a hollow. You can handle something this weak." Naruto was confused.

"Because that's Sora!" Ichigo yelled.

"Orihime's older brother? It's just a hollow whoever he once was. He will kill Orihime if you don't kill him now."

**"You bastered!"**

The hollow was knocked down once again with Naruto's fist. "So... he's a hollow now. Plain and simple. Man up carrot top. If you don't the hollow will kill Orihime, you, Rukia, and Tatsuki if you let him." Naruto scolded Ichigo.

"Wait, what about you? Aren't you afraid of him killing you?" Ichigo asked.

"Bitch can try." Naruto said.

**"I'm going to kill..."** The hollow was hit again.

"Look, Ichigo, the moment he tried to kill Orihime, he stopped to be her brother. He is a hollow now. You must put down this hollow to protect those you care about." Naruto told him. "Now get to it. I'm tired of hitting him." Naruto looked annoyed at the hollow. "Look, I'll explain myself to you tomorrow after school if you want. Just kill that damn hollow!" Naruto pointed at the hollow that was getting up again.

Something must have clicked for Ichigo now, he was pissed. Because he stopped the hollow from biting Orihime. "Listen carefully captain overbite. You know why big brothers are born first?" He asked very pissed off. He forced the hollow away. "It's so they can protect their little brothers and sisters!" Ichigo answered for him.

**"What do you know? You know nothing!"** The hollow hit Ichigo with his tail. **"I lived for Orihime! Now, it's time she repay the favor!"** It looked at Orihime, who was confused to who Naruto was talking to. The hollow went for Orihime, but Naruto got in its way.

"Going near her, is a bad move." Naruto backed hand the hollow and its mask crack a bit. "I feel sorry for you hollow. If you were once Sora, Orihime's older brother, to see you like this... you've fallen so far." Naruto felt someone to his right. "Umph!" Naruto was tackled, and launched at good block or two down the way.

Naruto rolled with his assailant a few times before he was on top... of her?

"Ok Yoruichi spill. Not that I mind our current position, why did you try to jump me. Not that I mind of course but could you have at least tried when I was near a bed?" Naruto said playfully. He straddled her legs and had pinned down her arms with his.

Yoruichi smiled back. "Well, Ichigo needs to train a bit. Fighting that low level hollow is good for him." She explained. "And put on the breaks handsome. We've only known each other for a mouth or so." She smiled back at him.

"So..." He gave his foxy grin. "... I've seen relationships start much sooner than 1 mouth of knowing the other person." He leaned in close.

"Sorry stud, not here on the street."

"Right, got to see if wonder boy has done the deed yet." He said off handedly.

"You make it sound dirty." Naruto helped her up.

"Well, it sure as hell isn't clean."

Both Naruto and Yoruichi was on the roof of the building across from Ichigo, the hollow, with Ichigo's sword, Orihime, she was dead with the chain still attached to her chest. The hollow, Sora, was about to kill himself with Ichigo's sword. His mask was gone.

"Take care of her... please... and thank you." Sora pierced his own neck.

"Hm~~~?" Naruto thought.

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"My first memory of what I was, a hollow, all I wanted was to kill everything I saw, and I enjoyed it for a time. And I believed that all hollows were the same in that respect. But now, this hollow fought his own instincts to fight and kill with his own will power. I though hollows were incapable of doing such a thing." Naruto spoke his mind.

"Maybe. But this hollow is no older than a few days old. Maybe that is the difference?" Yoruichi said to him.

"Maybe... anyway, I'm assuming that you're not going to show yourself to wonder-boy yet are you?" He asked the cat girl.

"Nope. Not until he's ready for a fight that has now been hurled into. Later foxy." She flash step away.

"I so need to learn that." Naruto hopped down to Ichigo and Rukia. "Well, at least Orihime is safe." He said getting their attention.

"You! Where the hell where you!" Ichigo yelled.

"Busy. Besides you needed this fight more than I did. I have way more fighting experience than either of you." Naruto said to the two before him.

"Alright spill! Who are you! What are you!" Ichigo said pointing his blade at Naruto.

Naruto looked up to see Nel give a thumps up. "Sorry wonder boy. Not here, and not now. Tomorrow after school. Alright with you?"

"Yea, sure, whatever. Later." Ichigo and Rukia left them to go home.

Naruto got inside the room, with a nice big hole in the wall. "Man... this might cost me a pretty penny." Naruto said to himself. "Well, good thing I still have my clones." Naruto made some clones out of his Spirit energy. Not like his old shadow clones, more like ghosts, but they could tough and hit you. But Naruto only used them for something like this now. Seeing as his power, there was no need for them otherwise.

Naruto put Orihime and Tatsuki to bed. And Nel followed him to bed. It was a somewhat quiet night. But that changed when he woke up in the morning. With Nel on top of him again. He got use to it. Seeing as she wasn't going to end this little morning routine.

When at school Naruto had to suppress a laugh when Orihime told the other kids that a sumo wrestler broke down her wall. Another reason he hated Soul Reaper protocol. At least give them a memory that doesn't make the person look like a fool to others. Well, no one would believe Orihime anyway. Everyone would just chalk it up to one of her crazy dreams or something.

During lunch Chad had brought a weird talking parrot. He cursed. There was yet another hollow in the area. He frowned. Hollows never this active by themselves.

"That's a cool bird their Chad. Where did you get it?" The group of friends all surrounded the talking bird. Naruto could feel that a human soul was inside the bird. How he had a guess. But he was more annoyed than anything else.

After school Rukia and Ichigo found him and Nel on the roof.

"Alright, now spill. Who are you!" Ichigo crossed his arms aver his chest.

Naruto was impressed with the boldness of the boy. "Very well. Nel, be a dear and lock the door. I'd rather not anyone over hear this little conversation of ours." Naruto looked at Ichigo and Rukia.

Nel locked the door and smiled. "All done." She said happily.

"Right then. Ask away. I'd rather tell you what you want to know rather than tell you everything." Naruto said with a smile.

"Alright. Are you a Soul Reaper?" Rukia started.

"No."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you... a hollow?" She asked somewhat frightened.

"No."

"Are you human?" She asked again.

"No."

"Alright, then what are you Naruto. If you're not human, soul reaper or hollow. What else is their!" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Now that... is the question you need to ask. I am not lying when I say I am not hollow, soul reaper, or human. I am something different. I am the one and only Misute rareta. Or in English The Forsaken. Like I said... I am not normal. Any other questions?" Naruto looked at them. They each had a stupid look on their faces.

"What's a Forsaken?" Rukia asked the blond.

"The Forsaken. It's a neat name and title. I thought of it about 400 years ago. Or was it 500. I'm not sure anymore." Naruto looked like he was thinking.

"Your 400 years old!" Ichigo pointed.

"No..."

"B-b-but you said that..."

"I know what I said. But I never said that I was 400 years old." Naruto looked at Ichigo somewhat annoyed.

"Okay... how old are you?" Ichigo asked his next question.

"I am just over 1000 years old. Well, it's been just over 1000 years since I died." Naruto answered.

Ichigo gawked. So did Nel. She only knew that he was over 200 years. Then again he never told her how old he was.

Rukia was thinking something else entirely. As far as she knew, the Captain Commander has been at his post as such for about 1000 years. So does this mean this person is far stronger?

"How... strong... are you?" Rukia was hesitant to even ask.

"That's not something I can measure right now. In all my years of life, err..., after life. No one I have fought has even beaten me. But there was this one time when I was just a mere Vasto Lorde hollow when I beat 13 guys who I now know to be captains at the time. But that's another story."

"You're a hollow!" Both Rukia and Ichigo yelled.

"No, I'm The Forsaken. Not a hollow. I've stopped being a hollow a long time ago. About 800 years ago in fact. Nel is not a hollow either. She's different too." Naruto said in a seriously dangerous tone.

"Why are you here? Not to cause trouble I hope?" Ichigo didn't what this guy turned new friend to come out and fight him to the death.

"No. About a month ago me and Nel came here to see the human world. Hueco Mundo is so dull.

"Hueco what?"

"Hueco Mundo, the home of the hollows. Anyway, when we came here a small team of soul reapers found us." Naruto told the story of his little encounter with the soul reapers, leaving out when he found Kisuke and the black cat.

Rukia was scared now. More so then when she first meet her big brother. This, being, had defeated 4 high level captains, and based on his point of view, like they were nothing. Such a feat was unheard of. One of them being her big brother.

"Now, is our little game of 20 questions over? Or do you still need more answers?" Naruto asked putting his hand in his pockets.

"Okay~~~..." Ichigo was confused as hell. But the one thing he got from all this was that Naruto was not here to cause trouble.

Rukia was thinking this over. She had never heard of a hollow that defeated 4 captain class soul reapers. Until now that is. Needless to say she was glad that this person was not an enemy. But she will still need to report it when she got back to the soul society. That was a must.

Naruto walked home with Nel. Orihime had waited for him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They walked happily, like a family should. Naruto was thankful of the fact that she did not remember her brother as a hollow. Although, with the current state that this place is in. On top of his own influence just being near her. She will change, be it for better or worse is yet to be seen. Nel is also a factor by being near her. It was now too late to stop it. Orihime will develop powers beyond most soul reapers. Well, as far as he knew, all he did was increased what was already there and help bring it out. But he couldn't think about that right now. He had to head over to Fan Man's place. Him and Nel so Nel can begin training again. She was almost at full power, but 100 years of not fighting would make one dull and slow so Yoruichi helped her there. Nel was getting faster every day with her help. This was for her protection in case the Soul Reapers tried anything funny when he wasn't there.

He was watching their spar from afar. He could feel the hollow around but paid no mind to it. Wonder boy would handle it. He was more worried about Nel right now.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Yea fan man?"

"Aren't you going to get back into fighting shape?" Kisuke asked.

"Don't need to. There has been only one opponent that can even harm me, at full power, but that was 800 some years ago. I'm not sure if he is alive now, but I'm 10 times stronger than I was then. He may have gotten stronger since then but he could very well be dead." Naruto was reading his little orange book.

"Did you know his name?" He asked.

"He said his name was Captain Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Whatever the Captain Commander part was." Naruto never looked up from his book.

Kisuke almost coughed up his drink. "You fought Captain Commander Yamamoto!" He looked utterly shocked.

"Him and 12 other captains that were with him at the time." He still didn't look up.

"How many captains did you fight?"

"13 at once and 13...um... vice captains I think they called themselves." Naruto closed his book and sighed. "I still remember the look on their faces when I killed them." Naruto said somewhat depressed.

His forced a raised eyebrow off of Kisuke. "You killed them?"

"Yes. I was still a bloodthirsty hollow back then. I had just fought 19 other high level Noble Vasto Lordes to gain their power to become a Majesty Vasto Lorde." He sighed.

Nel and Yoruichi stopped their little spar and listened to his story.

"After I killed the other Noble Vasto Lordes I absorbed their power and became the first Majesty Vasto Lorde in the history of Hueco Mundo." He started his little story.

"How does one become a Majesty Vasto Lorde Naruto?" Yoruichi asked the blonde.

"Well that part is easy. When one becomes a Noble Vasto Lorde, they can feel other Nobles all around Hueco Mundo. They know where you are, and you know where they are. But no Noble Vasto Lorde hunts down the others. They wait." Naruto explained.

"Why?" Kisuke asked.

"Because one must take 19 Noble Vasto Lorde's power at once. Not one by one." Naruto started. "We wait until there are 19 other Nobles. Then we meet at the point closest place that is nearest to all of us. Then have a free for all death match. Winner becomes the Majesty Vasto Lorde. And he, or she, becomes King, or Queen, of all Hollows and Hueco Mundo."

"What about the time when you fought Captain Commander Yamamoto." Kisuke asked.

"I had just won the fight. My power grew to unimaginable heights. I could feel all lower hollows in all places. I could feel their power, and their rank. I could even feel Soul Reapers in the human world. 800 years ago, when I was the new Majesty Vasto Lorde, I went to the human world to test my power. I was a bloodthirsty monster then. Still a hollow. I found a small squad of soul reapers in the human world. I found them and attacked them. After some time other captains came, and vice captains. The fight... "He remembered the fight very well."... Didn't last long." He told them how the fight went. And how all but Yamamoto were killed.

"You killed Yon Shihoin?" Yoruichi asked him.

"Yes I did. Based on what Yamamoto said that what his name was." The moment he said that he was punched by Yoruichi hard in the face. She shuck her hand in pain. She felt like she had just punched a solid wall in a gigai body.

"Ow! What was that for!"

Yoruichi just walked away. Naruto just looked at the back of Yoruichi holding his nose. It wasn't bleeding but it still hurt like hell.

"Naruto. Her name is Yoruichi Shihoin." Kisuke said to him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Damn... I had a feeling that my bloody past would catch up to me. I should talk to her." Naruto was about to move when Kisuke stopped him.

"I wouldn't advise that. Let her cool off Naruto. She's not the best one to approach when angry like this." Naruto nodded at Kisuke's advice.

"Nel, let's go home." Nel nodded. Saddened at the turn of events.

Both of them Sonido to their home. Kisuke looked at Yoruichi. I guess it's not every day you learn that a friend was the cause of one of your family members death.

* * *

With Naruto, he felt bad. Bad that he had caused someone to suffer pain when he was still a bloodthirsty monster. When he gained his humanity he felt for the lives he has taken as a hollow. He knew one day he would have to atone for his crimes. For the blood that he spilled. The lives he took. He sighed. He would have to ask for forgiveness. His hope, that Yoruichi would give it.

"Hey! Naruto! Nel!"

Naruto looked up to see Orihime with Tatsuki. You'd think that they are joined at the hip or something. "Hey Orihime, Tatsuki." He waved.

"HI!" Nel yelled, she's in her childish mode right now. But still cute.

"Where ya been Naruto? We've been waiting for you." Tatsuki asked.

"Yea, but he got stuff for dinner." Naruto held out bags of food.

They walked and talked to their place. Simple and every day talk. It didn't take long for them to reach Orihime apartment.

Naruto was smiling. A real smile, something he hadn't done in a while, that didn't involve a woman's antimony. He mostly looked at Orihime. He almost regretted meeting her. Just by being around her he had changed her life. He had caused her to gain powers that would put her in danger. And he might not always be there for her. Then it hit him.

"I'll be back girls. Wait for me will you, I need to get something." Naruto went into his room.

"Ok?" All the girls looked at each other. Confused. But they shrugged.

Naruto went into his room and got a small box. Inside was something crystal like. It almost looked like a tear. It was shiny and clear water blue. He smiled, put it back in the small box and went back to the girls.

He smiled as he looked at Orihime. "Orihime I have a gift for you." Naruto held out a small box. He handed her the tear like crystal.

"Wow!" Both Orihime and Tatsuki looked at it.

"This was my mother's and I want you to have it." He put it on her neck. "This is called the 'Majesty's Tear.' It's sorta like a family heirloom." He smiled.

"I-I-I can't accept this..." Orihime was stunned by the beauty of it.

"Yes, you can. I'm giving it to you. Besides..." He gave her a small hug from behind. "...It looks better on you then on me." He ruffled her hair like a big brother would a little sister. His eyes widened. He felt someone with a great amount of power, about the same as Nel's, just outside the window. He looked at Tatsuki and Orihime. They both seemed to be breathing heavily. If only until he canceled the spiral pressure with his own. "You girls stay here and do some girl talk. I forgot something in my apartment. I'll be right back." He smiled and got up.

Tatsuki and Orihime both looked at Naruto confuse by his actions. When Nel was drinking some soda both girls went to follow him.

Naruto went to the room and stabbed himself with a small dagger with a skull on it. A glove seems so lame. His true form came from the gigai. In his white coat glory. He went outside and was on the air above the apartment complex.

"I know your here... show yourself." He felt someone behind him. He turned around to look at the person. It was a spiky blond woman. In a similar white coat as him but it didn't cover her mid section and it covered her mouth. She had her arms folded under her breasts. "And who are you my dear lady." Naruto bowed a bit.

She drew her sword. Something that surprised Naruto at first. "My name is Tia Harribel."

"Tia Harribel huh? Nice name. But why are you drawing your sward against me? I know you can sense my power. You should know that I am far beyond you." Naruto said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes I know..."

"But you're still going for it?" Naruto tilted his head.

"...I have my orders. Are you going to draw your Zanpakuto?" Tia asked.

"No. Not to insult you. But If I drew my Forbidden Angel, you would die fast and painfully. And I'd rather not kill you like that. If at all." Naruto told her.

"Before we begin... my I ask if you are 'Naruto the White Fox' the true king of Hueco Mundo?" She asked readying herself.

"Yes I am. I was once known as the White Fox, still am I assume. As you can see, I have a human appearance once again. Now, when this is over, tell your master or whoever you listen to not to confront me again. I might not leave the next one alive."

Naruto waited for her to attack. He didn't need to wait too long.

* * *

In the soul society a few weird looking guys were looking at some monitors. They were sipping coffee, having a normal eternity of boring afterlife. That all changed when the alarm sounded. It took them all by surprise. Some even spilled their coffee on themselves. That was hot.

"What do we got!" One asked.

"I don't know. 2 beings, giving off hollow and soul reaper signals. One is captain level power, the other..." One started.

"One what? ONE WHAT!"

"I... it... it's giving off power as strong as Captain Commander Yamamoto. And it's still rising!"

All of them were worried.

"I must inform the head captain! Keep tracking them!" One ran out.

They didn't need to be told twice. As they needed to do system checks to make sure the system didn't crash.

* * *

Back in the real world. Naruto was fighting Tia. To him, all he was doing was blocking, but to her she was fighting all out. Just short of going into her final form, which she was told not to. She was breathing hard. She looked like she could barely stand.

"You fight well. I can feel your power." Naruto commented. "Yet you would throw it away for this person you serve." Naruto had a sneer.

*huff* *huff*. She was breathing harder. "Are you... even tired?"

"No, both in life and in death I am a stamina god. Sorry to say, but you alone can't make me breath hard. You've been holding back I see." Naruto tilted his head.

Tia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I have not held back at all in this fight." Tia argued.

"Haven't you? You are an Arrancar yes? A hollow that has taken off his or her mask and gained Soul Reaper like powers." He asked her. Knowing the answer.

"Yes. How did you know?" Tia was shocked. She had not told him anything other than her name.

"Because my dear beautiful Tia. I know of an Arrancar with the same strength as you. She has been with me for the last 100 years. When she goes all out on me when we train sometimes together, she is able to make a red mark on my skin. You haven't. You are about the same in terms of all abilities. And she doesn't use her released form like you have been hiding. But I understand that part. If you are worried that I will kill you if you irritate my skin, don't." Naruto moved right next to her. In Sonido. "I wouldn't harm someone as beautiful as you. He smiled at her confuse and troubled like expression. Amusing.

Naruto took his eyes off her to look behind him in the distance. He then felt a massive build up of Tia's spiritual pressure. Then her unique looking Zanpakuto was now covered in yellow spirit energy.

"Ola Azul!" She fired her yellow attack at Naruto. Naruto held out his hand to block. Naruto could feel the power coming off her attack. Aside from not releasing her Zanpakuto, she was not holding back. When the attack stopped. Naruto's white glove he was wearing was cut. And he could feel the scratch on his palm.

"Now that's more like it. Sadly our date has to come to an end." He Sonido right behind her grabbed her Zanpakuto arm and held it away from them, grabbed her other arm and wrapped it around her neck. She was too weak to fight back. "Like I said, I'm not going to kill you. However I strongly suggest that you rethink your current form of employ. If you and I are enemies then you life would be forfeit should I fight for real. However..." He turned her around, and kissed her forehead. "... The more times we see each other the better, don't you think beautiful?" He released her. "The soul reapers will be coming soon. I think you should leave. They'll be more focused on me."

She nodded. The she tore open a black portal. "Will I see you again?" She asked. Thankful for her tall cat covering her blush behind it.

"Yes. Trust me, I'm not letting you get away that easily. We will meet again. Now get going, don't want those soul reapers guys to fight a pretty woman like you."

She nodded and left.

Naruto turned around to see the familiar doors of the soul reapers coming into view. He knew that this time, more than 4 captains would come to play.

And he was right. 25 people came. 12 vice captains, 13 Captains. And some bald guy.

"Nel, stay out of this. You're not at full power yet, and I don't want you to get hurt." She nodded. Naruto saw the old man Yamamoto. "I knew are paths would cross again old man Yamamoto." Naruto smiled at him. "How long has it been hm?"

"You speak as if you and Captain Commander Yamamoto know each other hollow." A tail man wearing a helmet yelled at him.

"I see... you didn't tell them?" Naruto looked at the old man again.

Yamamoto spoke up "800 years..."

"I'm sorry?" Naruto was confused at his words.

"It has been 800 years from the last time we met Naruto..." He said again.

"Oh yea... now I remember. When I was a Majesty Vasto Lorde."

All of the Soul reapers were confused.

"Oh, you defiantly didn't tell them. About how I killed all the Vice captains and Captains at that time but you. So effortlessly I might add." He looked a little sad.

"You didn't seem too sad when you killed them effortlessly." Yamamoto hissed at him.

"I'm different now. I have changed." Naruto defended.

"Your still a hollow. A blood thirsty hollow." Soi Fon snapped at him.

**(Play Bleach AMV - Fade to Black - Stand up, be Strong)**

"Oh? Am I? You know nothing about! Nothing at all! Truth be told, I regret all the lives I've ended in my after life as a hollow. Now, I am not hollow or soul reaper. I am something more. I am Misute rareta, the only member of The Forsaken race. Half Hollow, half Soul Reaper... stronger than both." Naruto noticed that one captain was more intrigued than he should be, but put that away for now. "I am a perfect being of both soul reaper power and hollow power. None of you stand a chance. Leave now and never come back. Or else, you'll meet the same fate as the other ones I have killed, and know this..." He drew his Zanpakuto, his black one. The amount of spiritual pressure was almost unbearable. He knew that Nel was protecting Orihime and Tatsuki from it. As best she could. "I will not show much mercy this time around."

All of the captains and vice captains got in a stance to face this great threat.

"Come..." Naruto gave the 'bring it' gesture.

11 of the 12 vice captains surrounded him first. And the bald guy.

"Well, this is familiar." Naruto said to himself.

The first one to come at him was some guy with glasses. He was the vice captain of the 7th division. With his weird scimitar like weapon. Naruto Sonido pasted him, and he was cut down.

Another vice captain attacked with his range kusarigama shikai. Naruto side step the attack and grabbed the chain pulling him in. When he was close enough Naruto just cut him down.

The red headed guy, the vice captain of the 6th division tried to attack when Naruto's back was turned. Naruto just Sonido pasted him and cut him down.

The bald guy with his spear like shikai charged madly at him next. Trying to cut his head off by attack Naruto's neck. Naruto looked at it for a second, before dodging like he was moving at a slugs pace. Then he cut the weapon in half, and then cut the bald mad man down.

The big guy with the ball with chain attack Naruto next, using his speed to try and surprise Naruto, but it didn't work. Naruto almost cut him in half.

Another vice captain, this guy was a blond, used his weird hook like shikai and hit a Naruto a few times. He smiled... then had a nice long gash across his mid section.

"You are under the impression that your Zanpakutos abilities could win the day for you..." Naruto started. "Being able to double my weight is meaningless. For one as strong as I." He said to the falling man.

Naruto did a Sonido in front of a timed looking woman, she had yet to release her blade. Naruto used two fingers, hit a pressure point on her neck, and knocked her out.

A man with a rapier attacked him next. Naruto didn't bother with anything fancy. With a Sonido and a powerful sword swing, he was cut down.

An expressionless woman with green eyes attack next, with a normal Zanpakuto. Naruto Sonido into her defenses and... "Stun Cero." With a small orange cero she was knocked out. His own unique move, when he didn't want to hurt anyone.

He then saw the busty blond. He didn't want to hurt her this time around. So with a Sonido and a Stun Cero, she too was knocked out.

Naruto didn't wait for the next one to attack him, he got in her defense and did a stun cero a small but beautiful girl with glasses was knocked out.

Naruto went to the last vice captain that wasn't knocked out. When he was in front of her, she was shaking, trembling with great fear. Naruto used a stun cero, and she was knocked out.

"I told you all... I am far above you, and not afraid to show it." Naruto's voice was laud and booming. "Distance... beyond ones reach." Naruto's power only grew. "I will always be beyond your reach."

**(End Bleach AMV - Fade to Black - Stand up, be Strong)**

Then it was over, in less than 5 seconds Naruto had defeated 13 powerful soul reapers. The girls he knocked out were caught by their captains, not wanting them to get hurt in the fall. The others were allowed to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"Now... who wants to be next?"

Naruto looked at the 13 captains in front of him.

* * *

_**END**_

_**TFK: Sorry I wanted this up yesterday but I couldn't. Well, just over 10k words... yay~~~~ well**_

_**R and R**_

_**and tell me if you like it or not. **_


	4. Naruto vs 13 Captains

**TFK: Next chapter 4**

**So far I'm thinking of adding 3 of the following.**

**Lisa**

**Retsu**

**Rangiku**

**Nemu **

**Apacci**

**Mila Rose**

**Sun-Sun**

**About Naruto's girls. I will pick, but your opinion is important to me there are 7 up top but if a good number of you pick Tia's group then all 3 will count as 2 seeing as I don't think Tia would like it if Naruto only picked 1 or 2 of them and let the other 1 in the cold. Also I've decided that I'm going to add 4 more girls to Naruto's harem. **

**Also, about Ichigo, he will receive no more than 2 girls. Seeing as how he is not that kind of guy. And only Orihime and Rukia.**

**Orihime for sure maybe Rukia.**

**Kay, on to Naruto the White Fox**

**One more thing. I'm not one for 4 play in story mode so I'm going to get striate to the action. If you don't like it, sorry. So we'll get into the Soul Society in like 2 chapters. But for now...**

* * *

**Naruto vs. 13 captains**

Naruto had just beaten the vice captains and some bold guy that was there. "You sure you want to do this again old man? Last time 26 came at me and only 1 survived. What is it you want!" Yamamoto just looked at Naruto with one only eye. "I'm trying to live a peaceful life here in the human world. You have no idea how hard it is do you? Why is it that you hunted me here?" Naruto asked.

"You will pay for the crimes you've committed." Yamamoto said sternly.

Naruto noticed that one of the captains was no longer there. He also felt a powerful spiritual signature coming from behind the captains on the ground. When he found it, she saw a somewhat familiar beautiful women tending to the wounds of the vice captains he just beat.

"You, Naruto Uzumaki, will be destroyed right here... right now!" Yamamoto yelled at him.

"If this is about what happen 800 some years ago, I'm sorry. I know that it will not change the fact that I killed those captains. But know that I am very sorry. More then you know." Naruto said in a somewhat sad manner.

"Then... would you come with us, peacefully?" Naruto saw the captain that was working on the others just now. Damn she was cute.

"No. I already know what would happen to me. You will kill me, and I can not die until I fulfill my promise to someone I made long ago when I died." Naruto said to her.

"If she is dead, odds are she is at the Soul Society right now." She said to him.

"I sure as hell hope not. I've been to that place, and it sucks. If that is heaven I'd hate to see hell. I've been to the Soul Society a few times looking for her. Looking for all of my friends and people I've considered family. I've looked for years there. Nowhere to be found." He told her in a calm yet still sad manner.

"You where at the Soul Society!" Yamamoto yelled. Not liking the idea that such a powerful hollow was right underneath their noses and they never knew.

"Yea, what of it? The people I'm looking for are not there. So I have no reason to go with you." Naruto told Yamamoto.

"If you are really sorry, you should atone for your crimes there." She asked again.

"You mind if I know your name? You're the first Soul Reaper that didn't attack me on site and has been kind hearted enough to not have a stressful conversation." Naruto asked the captain.

She just smiled at him.

"Enough talk. If you will not come with us willingly, then we will have to force you!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Really now?" Naruto pointed his blade at them. "Care to try it yourself? Last time you waited till all your friends were dead before you even got in the ring." Naruto looked at him dead in the eye. He was ready for an all out fight. Not that he wanted to fight them right now. If at all.

**(Play Bleach OST - Invasion)**

"Everyone back off." Juggernaut man stepped forward. "He's mine." He drew his Zanpakuto.

"Bring it." Naruto said to him.

Kenpachi charged Naruto, and just sidestep his attack. The 11th division captain didn't let up. He tried to cut Naruto's head off. But Naruto Sonido out of the way.

"Even at full power you can't hit me." Naruto said from behind him.

Kenpachi tried to do a 180 and cut him in half. With another Sonido, Naruto was again behind him.

"I gave you ample amount of time... this fight is done."

With one massively strong cut. Kenpachi was nearly cut in half. Still alive.

Naruto blocked the next captain's attack. This guy looked like a clown from hell.

"You would make an excellent test subject." He said creepy way.

Naruto's eye narrowed. "I'm not playing with you." Naruto wasted no time as he cut down the clown from hell. Shock was on the clowns face as he fell.

"Cry Suzumushi."

Naruto looked to his right. A black man unsheathed his Zanpakuto. He heard a high pitched sound. The other captains just looked on. At first, the black man had a small smile on his face. But that turned into a frown when the hollow before him didn't flinch or do anything.

"That... will not work on me." Naruto told him calmly.

"Very well hollow. How about this... Bell Bug Type Two: Flying Locust."

He started to move his sword. And what looked like after images followed his blade. Then to the surprise of Naruto, they all turned into blades. All of which launched at Naruto. Naruto just stood there waiting for them. They all hit Naruto, the speed was nothing to sniff at.

After a moment. Naruto forced them all away. Then with a Sonido, he was right behind the guy. "Nice try... but you... are done." Naruto with one good sword slash, cut down the black guy. Pride wounded. But still breathing.

"Tosen!"

A very big soul reaper with a large helmet yelled as he rescued the black guy, now known to Naruto as Tosen before he fell to the hard ground.

Naruto faced the giant Soul Reaper captain. "You shall pay hollow." He said in a strong rough voice.

"Try me. Men better than you have tried and failed." Naruto told him.

"Roar Tenken!" The large captain cried out.

A phantom blade came from his sword. All Naruto did was block it with his own. It was a surprise to be sure. But nothing that Naruto couldn't handle.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The phantom blade came down again. And again Naruto just used his Zanpakuto to block. Like it was as light as a feather.

The captain's angry got the best of him, and he was about to release Bankai. But stopped. Naruto was behind him. With a Sonido and his Zanpakutos own power, he cut into the captain. Then he too fell to the ground.

"A person like you, can't hope to face me..." Naruto turned to him as he was falling. "... if they cannot face themselves." He finished.

A man with a creepy smile that could resemble a fox, or a snake bending on who you talk too, charged at him next.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso" The man's very small and short Zanpakuto shot at Naruto like a bullet.

Naruto grabbed it with his left hand. The man's face fell to a frown. He struggled to move his blade from the vice grip that was Naruto's hand. Naruto bored with the captain already, Sonido past him. Cutting him down in the processes. He would live.

The quiet one came next. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." He said calmly.

"This again?" Naruto asked.

The Sakura pedals scattered all around them. Naruto sneered. He hated Sakura pedals. Nothing but bad memories with them.

"I don't want to play with you." He pointed one finger at him. "Despair Cero."

A pitch black cero fired faster than any other cero he has fired in memory. When it hit the captain devastation was evident. It looked like he was in a long drawn out fight. Burns and cut littered his body. As he was falling Naruto spook.

"Nothing against you personally. But your shikai bring up bad memories. Stuff I wish to forget, but can't." Naruto said to him.

Naruto felt the air around him get cold. It was the kid. Naruto looked at him. "Isn't it past your bed time?" He asked.

A tick mark formed on his head. "Reign over the Frosted Heavens Hyorinmaru!" The ice dragon came back for round two.

Naruto just looked at him. Not worried about the kid's power. "For one so young... you are powerful." Naruto commented. The ice dragon charged at Naruto. Naruto raised a hand to block. When the ice dragon hit, it looked like it hit a force field. Aside from Naruto's hand, it hit nothing else.

"Wha! But... how?"

"You know..." Naruto was right behind him. "...You remind me of an asshole... turned friend after I beat his ass..." The young captain was beyond shocked. "... and for that... this won't hurt as much." Naruto did one massively power kick to the head and he was sent flying. "I hope you're not hurt too badly." He said to the falling captain.

Next he effortlessly stopped a blade coming from his right. A captain wearing glasses attacked him.

_**"Beware of that one... he is far stronger than he lets on..."**_

Naruto heard a voice in his head. Normally a bad thing but he knew who it was. Naruto paid it no mind for the moment.

"You are powerful..." He got some distance from Naruto. "Do you mind looking at my sword?" He asked.

Naruto looked at his sword. Nothing special about it. "You're not a narcissist are you?" Naruto hated narcissists.

When all he did was smile Naruto cut him down. Not wanting to face the weak looking captain.

The next captain attacked him hand to hand. He smiled, he knew this one... and why not... it's time to mess with her.

"And what does my little bee want today?" He smiled... knowing that would piss her off faster than looking up her skirt ever could.

Soi Fon, in her rage, tried to stab him in the neck. But she missed.

"Over here... my little bee..." She felt a hand on her neck, then nothing at all as Naruto hit a pressure point making her go numb. He placed her on the roof of a building making sure that she didn't hit the ground.

Naruto did a half step to his right, facing the next 2 captains.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade"

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer"

Both Captains released their shikai.

Naruto looked at both captains and their Shikai. "Well now... that's a surprise. I have to use my next stage of power to fight the both of you..." Naruto raised his blade to point to them. "Up till now I've only been using 10% of my power... prepare yourself..." Naruto began to build up a massive amount of spiritual pressure. The last 4 captain's eyes widened. "Devastate and Despair... Forbidden Angel."

Black Spirit energy filled the surrounding area. Overwhelming was the only feeling and word for it.

Naruto's shikai came into view. It had an evil feel and look to it. "Come..." Naruto's vice had a slit echo.

The captain with the pink captain coat came at him first he attacked with his right blade first. Naruto black like it was nothing. When he attacked with his left blade Naruto stopped it with his left hand. Naruto kicked hit away and pointed his finger at him.

"Cero." A normal crimson cero fired at the captain.

Still flying from the kick he could not dodge, but he did have too. The other captain, with the long and somewhat sliver colored hair jumped in front of it. Rose both of his blades and the cero fired back at Naruto. Naruto raised an eye brow when he saw this. He raised his own Zanpakuto.

"Devastation!" Everyone saw the cero being absorbed. When it was over, Naruto's Zanpakuto had a sick purple color to it. And it seemed that its power had grown. "Despair!" He pointed the bolt of power to the captain that fired it back at him. Only for it to return to Naruto. This went on back and forth for a few minutes. The captain was surprised that this hollow had powers similar to his. But made it far stronger when it came to him. Naruto stopped the chain and Sonido pasted the captain. Both of his Zanpakutos broke. Then he was cut across from upper left to lower right. He would live, but would need bandages for a while. The other captain came to the aid of his friend. Naruto Sonido right in front of him with his blade still purple and above his head. When he brought it down the captain tried to block with both swords in a cross block. But Naruto's Zanpakuto cut right thru both of them like they were air. And right thru him, but he'll live.

Naruto breathed in slowly, dissipating the energy still stored in his Zanpakuto. Naruto then blocked an attack by the 2nd to last soul reaper captain.

"You don't seem like a hollow..." She said to him.

"And you don't seem like a soul reaper. So we're even." He joked back.

She tilted her head at his remark. "What do you know of soul reapers?" She asked nicely.

"Not much... but what I do know outside of their combat skills isn't a good thing. Their politics are nothing short of corrupted men in power. Solders that follow these corrupted men willingly and blindly to their death, and the deaths of innocents. Sadly, you are the same. A solder following the corrupt." He told her.

She looked shocked at what he just said. "You don't believe that? Do you?"

"Your kind persecutes hollows just for being who they are. Animals that eat. Yes I know that they eat human souls, but they are no different than any other animal on this planet. They eat to live. Not live to eat. But your kind kills the hollows just for being them." He took a breath. They were still face to face their blades in between them. "Then there are the unjust laws of the soul society. You call the soul society heaven. I call it the 2nd hell. No place like that should dare call itself heaven." He finished.

She looked at him in the eyes. "You... don't seem like the type to become a hollow." She observed.

Naruto tilted his head. "What do you mean by that?"

"Normally, hollows are either remorseful, or hateful. You are neither." She told him. "And even now you're not cold blooded or do you act like a monster." She told him.

He sighed. "Your right... I'm not the type. But many circumstances contributed to me becoming a hollow. When I was 12 or 13 I was sent to get my friend back when he left for power. Then, when I caught up to him he killed me so he could get more power. But all of my pain started at birth. When a soul reaper sealed inside me a great and powerful demon. The demon's soul was forever linked to mine. That helped a bit." Naruto looked down remembering this sad tale. "But, let me show you, not tell you."

Naruto used his left hand to touch her forehead. In an instant she saw all of his memories from birth to death. Flashes of the loneliness Naruto felt all of his life in a second. The pain of guilt and betrayal towards the end of his life by the person he saw as a brother and friend. And most of all, the pain of even greater betrayal when he saw what they did.

When they separated she was disoriented from all the memories. Saddened mostly.

"Sorry... I should have warned you about my memories. I'll give you a moment to collect yourself." Naruto put some distance between them.

**(End Bleach OST - Invasion)**

Then Nel Sonido right next to Naruto. The whispered something in his ear.

"It would seem our little fight will have to wait Yamamoto. We are causing too much trouble for the humans around us. We will meet again..." Both Sonido away.

"Damn it!" Yamamoto cursed. They had got away before they could fight. And what did he mean they were causing too much trouble for the humans around them. They had set up a barrier to protect the humans from their fight. He looked around. All most all of the captains and vice captains were injured. It would take time before any of them would be in fighting shape."We are returning to the Seireitei." Was all he said.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was carrying a knocked out Orihime while Nel was carrying a knocked out Tatsuki.

"I was afraid of this. Our very presence has caused a change in these girls. Orihime more than Tatsuki." Naruto told Nel.

"When will they realize their powers?" Nel asked.

"I don't know. Orihime will soon enough. Tatsuki a little later. Even in our gigai bodies they were exposed to our spirit energy. There is no telling what powers they will get." Naruto sighed. Then he felt Yamamoto and the rest leave the human world. "Well take them back, we need to be more careful from now on they know we are both here. So they will come for us sooner or later." Nel nodded.

"Do you think that they will forgive us?" Nel asked.

"It is not you that needs forgiveness." He told her. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Orihime's face.

(2 later Day at school)

Naruto was off to the side keeping an eye on Nel, Orihime and Tatsuki. He felt bad for interfering with their lives and now changing it forever. He would hope that they would forgive him in time. Then there was Yoruichi. She was pissed off at him. His past has come back to haunt him. He was going to see her either later today or tomorrow.

"Hey... why are you all the way out here?" Ichigo asked him.

"Oh. No reason. Just out here. Hey, do you know what's up with Chad's bird? It stopped talking." Naruto asked knowing full well what the answer was.

"There was a soul of a little boy in it. Killed the hollow and set the kid free." Ichigo explained.

"Oh. Good job." Naruto looked at him. "I see a lot of me in you."

"Hm?" Ichigo had the stupid look on his face.

"Pay it no mind. Let's just focus on that test soon yea?" Naruto laughed a bit.

"Yea, right. Come on. Orihime already misses you." Ichigo gave Naruto a hand getting up.

"Hey, Ichigo. I need to talk to you." Rukia came up to them.

"It's more soul reaper stuff I assume. Go on wonder boy." Naruto pushed Ichigo on Rukia, and he caused them to fall on each other. Something very comical to Naruto. "Rukia. You should wait till you get a room at least." Naruto laughed.

"HEY GET OFF ME!" Ichigo pushed Rukia off him.

"Ah~~~ I needed that." Naruto sighed.

The bell rang and it was time for the next class. The day ended with more laughs at Ichigo and Rukia's expense. Always 'accidently' tripping Ichigo on top or Rukia. Or 'accidently' tripping Rukia, that last one caused her to fall on his groin. Man he laughed so hard he felt his sides coming apart.

But laughing aside. He went to Kisuke's. Hoping to find Yoruichi and apologize to her for his crimes against her family. He made it, but it took almost all day. It's not every day to ask to apologize to someone you like for killing a family member.

Naruto has been waiting outside Kisuke's shop for some time now. Waiting for Yoruichi to either come out or go inside. She never did either. Naruto sighed. He'd try to ask Kisuke but something told him that he wouldn't say anything.

That night the news said something about a kid jumping across roofs. He knew he wasn't spotted. Then on closer look, it was Ichigo.

"What the hell possessed him to do that?" Naruto asked out loud.

Somewhere else a small stuffed lion sneezed.

Naruto went to sleep. And sometime in the night he felt Nel sneaking in again. Not that he minded it. I mean, what man in his right mind would turn Nel down. No man that's who. Anyway Nel snuggled up to Naruto. He still remembered the very first talk they had, after she had gotten over the death of her 'brothers'. It had taken some time. But she was happy.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto was giving Nel a piggy back ride. Or just Nel was hanging on the top of his head. Al they ever did was walk in a straight line. Never to move right or left. _

_"Big brother..."_

_"Yes Nel?"_

_"Why does big brother Naruto protect Nel?"_

_Naruto looked up a bit. As if to try to look at her. "Well... before I met you, I had no purpose. No reason for being. I had all this power, and nothing to do with it. No one to protect with it. Long ago, when I was alive, someone told me what true strength is. I took that advice to heart." He smiled. "You are my purpose. My one reason for being. And I will protect you... no matter what Nel. And that's a promise." He smiled._

_"Promise?" She raised her right pinky._

_Naruto connected it with his own. "Promise."_

_(End Flashback)_

Although they have grown apart from brother and sister as they once had in Hueco Mundo. They acted more like a couple. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Good night Nel." He said to her. _'Come to think of it. Why do I have two beds when we share one?'_

* * *

**(At the ****Seireitei****)**

Yamamoto was beyond furious. Almost all of his captains and vice captains were unable to do their duties for a time. And rumors were going around the place of an invincible hollow that defeated all of the captains without any hardship.

"Captain Commander..." He heard the 4th division captain's voice. "... my I come it?" She asked.

"Yes you may." He told her. Captain Commander Yamamoto was looking over the Seireitei as he always does.

"Sir... that man was the same hollow that came to the human world 800 years ago right? I remember the blue eyes on that hollow." She told him.

"Yes... it was. On that day the Soul Society lost 25 good soul reapers." A piece of history that was forgotten. "The two of you talked when you fought. What information did you get out of him?"

She looked sad. "That is what I'm here to talk to you about. I got everything from his past. Also some things I didn't want to know."

She began to tell him everything she saw and heard from him. By the end of it, she could barley hold her tears replaying what she saw. Yamamoto just listened. "Thank you for telling me this. You may go back to your barracks."

* * *

**(The next day)**

Naruto and Nel were walking to school with Orihime. Nel and Orihime were talking like they always do in the morning. Tatsuki caught up to them, she hang out with Naruto doing the walks. Naruto withheld a sneer. It wasn't that he hated or disliked Tatsuki. But being near him made her a target for hollows. Her spiritual awareness will grow. It was too late for Orihime as it is. But Nel still held back all the spirit energy she could. Naruto did the same. But these gigai can't hold back his. Nel's yes. But not his. His spirit energy is too great.

"Hey... you ok?" She asked.

"Yes." He said plainly. "Just thinking about something." He said to her.

"About what?"

"Nothing that you'd be interested in. Oh look, where here." He said in somewhat relief voice.

The group saw a bunch of guys hide from them. Most likely the guys Naruto beat up on their first day. All the rest were angry at him for have 3 hot girls all around him. He laughed at their pain. When they got to class they sat in their chairs. Naruto still thinking. Everyone in this class might be spiritual aware by the end of the year if he stays here. So he can't. Orihime and Chad would be first. Tatsuki next. Ichigo's power will grow because of him, not a bad thing Naruto hoped. Then there was this other guy who Naruto could tell was spiritual aware. He was fairly strong. Strong enough to make Naruto actual look at him if he attacked. But nothing more than that. But he seemed to have more control of his power than Ichigo has. Ichigo's spirit energy is like an overflowing river. This guy was calm. But Naruto didn't care. He still had to find Yoruichi and apologize to her. He was going to find her this time. Then Ichigo walked in. A little different than his normal 'tough guy' attitude.

"Hey Orihime, how you doing." He said nicely.

A red flag went off in Naruto's head. Ichigo... nice? That didn't add up at all.

"Um...? Great!" She yelled. But worried about Ichigo, Naruto could tell from her body language. I mean it's not every day that Ichigo is willingly nice.

"That's great. Hey Naruto, Rukia, Nel, Chad. How about you guys?"

"Hey what about us!" One of Ichigo's other friends yelled.

"Oh yea, how are you two doing?" He asked.

Naruto thought about it. Even though he hasn't known him for very long. Naruto could tell that Ichigo wasn't normally nice to anybody. His tough guy act was just that. An act, he was hiding something. But it was not his place to pry into the kid's life.

"Why is Ichigo being so nice today?" Orihime asked. Nel was wondering that herself.

Tatsuki looked like she thought of something. "Hey, what day is it?" She asked.

"June 17th. Why?" Chizuru answered and asked.

"Oh... that explains it." She said out loud.

"That explains what?" Naruto asked opening his book.

"Oh, nothing." That nothing, said everything to nothing.

"Nothing says a lot more than everything Tatsuki." He said to her not looking up.

"Yea... it does." She finished.

Naruto and Nel walk with Tatsuki and Orihime to their apartment. Rain clouds threatened to pour on them. Naruto had them move faster before they got drenched in the storm. Both Naruto and Nel could feel a hollow. A somewhat strong one going by normal standers. But Naruto felt Ichigo's spirit energy in the area. He'll deal with it. They made it home right before it started to rain. Personal, Naruto liked the rain. It was something that didn't happen in Hueco Mundo.

"Tatsuki... why was Ichigo so nice today?" Nel asked.

Tatsuki had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well... it started on June 17th, on a raining day like this. When Ichigo and his family lost their mother." Tatsuki began her story of what she knew about Ichigo. How Ichigo was a former cry baby. Who he couldn't fight worth a damn. But most of all. How he blames himself for his mother's death on a raining day like this one. On June 17th. Naruto thought about it.

"Idiot." Naruto said out loud. "He blames himself for something he thinks he caused. Thinking like that will make him depressed."

The other girls looked at Naruto.

"Come to think of it. What are your stories Naruto, Nel?" Tatsuki asked. "I mean, you just drop out of the blue. And no one knows a thing about you two." Tatsuki finished.

Naruto thought about that. He knew this would come up. So he thought had thought about a lie for the both of them. He inwardly smiled. "Well, our parents were friends when they were our age. Both of our parents were. They got married had us, and we were friends since 5 years old. We grew up together." Naruto looked sad and sighed. "Then, when we were 13, we were in a car crash with a drunk driver. Our parents were killed. Leaving us behind. But we stuck together to get over our loss. And together we managed to." He told them a lie. A rather convincing one.

Both Orihime and Tatsuki cried for them. It was sad to tell a lie to both Tatsuki and Nel. But it was better than the truth that they had. It was the week soon so he had time to find Yoruichi. He would search for her then. But for now, he would enjoy the special dinner that Orihime made just for today. Although, everyone would consider it special if they weren't use to it.

The following weekend Naruto went on the hunt for Yoruichi. Wanting to say he was sorry for what he did to her. He would always regret his bloody past. But there was nothing to do about it. It was set in stone and nothing could change it. He followed her spirit energy. It was hard to follow. She was good at hiding it. Add that to the fact he always sucked at stuff like this, and you have a hell of a problem finding her. Then let's add that he is in his spirit form so he is at risk of being spotted by the soul society place. Just one problem after another. He sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. But he sure as hell didn't think it was going to be so hard. Naruto had just about given up when he felt her spirit energy spike for a moment. Most likely from transforming into her human form. Not wanting to waste his opportunity he honed in on the place where he felt it. He came to a ware house near the edge of the city. Seemed to be abandoned for some time now. He went inside to search for her, not wanting to waste this chance. He walked in and found nothing and no one. He was sure that she was here. Then what looked like a big trap door opened up. Naruto looked at it with a hint of suspicion. I mean, it's not every day that a door opens up near you in a place that screams 'danger'. Regardless Naruto went in. What he found surprised him. It was the training field that Kisuke has.

"Greetings Naruto..." Naruto heard Yoruichi's voice. "...I thought you'd come." He voice didn't sound angry of hateful. It was full of, and her smirk, evil intentions. But not real evil. The kind of evil a women is capable of when she is not about to kill you. "Now then... are you ready?" She said with as much evil as she could. As about 8 other strange looking people came into his view. One with a very creepy smile.

* * *

**(With Nel)**

"That's strange?" Nel said out loud.

"What is?" Orihime asked.

"Well, I just thought that Naruto was in trouble, but it must be my imagination." She said getting back to her dinner. Happily eating with Orihime.

* * *

**(Back with Naruto)**

All around Naruto was the bodies of the beaten up people that were the Vizard. Or so Naruto thought. Naruto had beaten all of them. But they were thought.

Yoruichi hopped down to him.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Yoruichi walked up to him.

*BANG*

Naruto was on the floor holding his groin in pain. While Yoruichi was hopping around holding her foot.

"That hurt!" Yoruichi yelled.

"That's my line!" Naruto said rolling around.

"What the hell did I just kicked!" She yelled.

Naruto managed to smile as he smiled. "My balls of steel." Naruto and Yoruichi laughed a bit.

After a time of healing needed for both of them. Naruto sat next to Yoruichi on a rock.

"I am really sorry... Yoruichi. I knew my bloody past would come back to haunt me. He got on his hands and knees next to her and placed his head on the ground. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

She looked at him. He was apologizing whole heartedly. She could feel the regret come off him.

She tapped him on the shoulder to get up. He did. She then hugged him. "Me kicking you in the groin what my way of saying, apology accepted."

Naruto sighed in relief. _'I hope I don't have to say I'm sorry again.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

**(1 Week Later)**

It had been a week sense Yoruichi had forgiven him. Good thing too. he couldn't take any more hits to his manhood. He Nel and Orihime have gotten closer, so that was good. Ne also got a new trick up his sleeve. Always nice thing to have. It had been quite for the most part. Nothing bothering Him or Nel. Only low level hollows coming out to play with Ichigo. He was walking alone, thinking about what the soul reapers could be up to. Nel is with Orihime and Tatsuki. As well as Chizuru cleaning up a mess. Chizuru has been out of heat, as Tatsuki called it, since his little talk with her. If she wishes to make advances at Orihime he'd let her. No harm in it. He was about to walk in the apartment building when the wind shifted. He had caught the scent of something.

"Hollow Bait." He said out loud.

He ran into his room, stabbed himself with a little dagger to get out of his gigai. He hoped in the air and looked around. Many hollows. A lot more than any little hollow bait canister would lure out. All around he felt hollows. But, he felt Ichigo and a few others fighting them off. But his thoughts ended when he felt a few others behind him. They had the same type of energy as Nel and as Tia. He turned around and saw 6 men.

The first one that was the strongest was a pale white skin Arrancar. Short, with black hair. The next one looked kind of stupid in his opinion. He had what he thought looked like a fan behind his head. Almost looked like a pirate himself. He was the 2nd strongest of the group. But most likely the dumbest. Next one was similar to the last and only parley weaker than him. He had a bone jaw on the side of his mouth with light blue hair. Nothing other than that really jumped out at Naruto. Next up was a black Arrancar with what looked a bone mask fragment around his neck. Weaker than the one before but not the weakest. The 2nd to last made him sneer. This Arrancar had pink hair. Neff said. The last one was the weakest of them all. A very big Arrancar that made body builder's look like pansies. He had a jaw like mast fragment around his neck. But was by far the weakest in the group.

"Well now... what can I do for 6 Arrancars today?" Naruto asked politely.

"Greetings White Fox. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. We would be honored if you would join us back to Hueco Mundo for a short time." The Pale one asked Naruto.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at Ulquiorra. "I assume that you're the leader. Seeing as you're the smart one." Naruto commented. "Well, I'm afraid I must decline." Naruto pointed behind him. "Some of our less than civil brethren are attacking the city right now. So I'll deal with them first." Naruto told them. "But why do you want me to come with you anyway?" Naruto raised an eye brow.

"We wish for you to come with us now. We have someone who would like to speck with you White Fox." The pale Arrancar said again.

"This is the guy we were told to find? This guy doesn't look too tough." One of them said. It was the annoying looking one. The one with the eye patch.

"And none of you look like you can put a scratch on me. So what's your point." Naruto retorted.

"Errrr! That's it! He dies now!"

Naruto looked at the eye patch one like he was crazy.

"Nnoitora... be careful if you wish to fight the White Fox." Ulquiorra told the guy.

He continued to smile. "I am Nnoitora Jiruga. I am the 5th Espada!" He drew his double crescent moon long Zanpakuto. "Now prepare to die!"

"Why do all bad guys say that right before they fight a guy and then get their ass beat?" Naruto said from behind the group. Nnoitora was now one arm short.

"You... YOU ASSHOLE!" He charged at Naruto with his good arm.

"Such a pathetic being you are... at least you can fall to the group with what little dignity you have before you attacked me." Naruto cut him again. Almost in half. He would live to fight another day.

The guy with light blue hair attacked next. Naruto blocked his sword strike with his arm. And with one massive punch Naruto sent the Arrancar flying. "Came at me again... when your stronger than you are now." He told the man.

Next up was the black guy. He was fast compared to all others he has faced aside from Retsu and the old man. The guy made 4 copies of himself. But Naruto was not impressed. Compared to him, this guy was slow. One good hard punch to the skull and he flew to the ground.

The next one was the pink one. "I don't want to play with you..." He even pulled out his blade and nearly cut the pink one in half. "... I hate you hair color. It reminds me of the reason I became a hollow." Naruto said to the bleeding Arrancar.

The big guy was next. He tried to punch Naruto with his massive fist. Naruto didn't even bother to move. As the attack was stopped a few feet away from Naruto himself. Ulquiorra was integer. He felt a massive amount of spirit energy all around the blond. He was thinking about what the White Fox just did.

"Like it big guy? I call it Steel Air. Needs a better name. Bit it's like the Arrancar Steel skin just applied to the air around me. I tell you this because none of you could make it. The amount of spirit energy needed to sustain this for any amount of time is above what any of you can do." Naruto explained. Then Naruto chopped off the right arm of the Arrancar.

"AHHHH! You asshole!"

"Were leaving." The pale one said to the others. "This is no point to fight the White Fox. If we do, we are dead. We will meet again... Naruto Uzumaki."

"Before you go Ulquiorra. Tell whoever you master is, next time, come himself." Naruto threatened.

Ulquiorra Sonido along with the rest of the Arrancar.

Naruto looked around. He saw a Gillian. He was more annoyed than scared. He was annoyed because even though he left out some of his power, hollows were still coming. Meaning one of 2 things. 1: He hasn't let out enough power to scare them. Or 2: Something is controlling the hollows. Like the Arrancar maybe. He would have to solidify his power over all hollows sooner or later to prevent this from happening ever again. But for now, Naruto Sonido to the place where he felt spiritual pressure. It was Ichigo's and some other guys. When he got a good look at him, he was somewhat surprised but not really. But what he was really surprised at was Ichigo's plan of dealing with the Gillian. He face faulted. But the sadder thing. Sadder than Ichigo's plan. What the simple 3 word sentence that was all too true.

"I was worse." Naruto said to himself. He almost cried when he admitted it. But he was brought out of his musings when he felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure spike. "Impressive..." Then the Gillian was cut from head to toe. "... Most impressive."

The Gillian started to retreat. "Oh no you don't." Naruto Sonido right in its face. "No don't get to come here and just leave because you want too." Naruto instantly destroyed the Gillian. Then repaired the hole in the sky. Although that took him a little time. He landed near Ichigo and the other guy as he never really got the kids name.

"Hey Ichigo. How is it that a shit load of hollows all at once, decided to come out and play tag with you?" Naruto asked in a calm manner. "Did you fuck up again?" Naruto joked.

"Hey! It's not my fault it was... uh?" Ichigo all of the sudden fell to the floor. His spiritual pressure going berserk. Naruto knew the kid was done unless someone helped him. Before he could, the kid next to him started to collect his spirit energy and started shooting it into the air. Naruto just watched as Ichigo's power started to stabilize. He was intrigued. He knew this kid was in their class. And spiritual aware but he nether soul reaper or hollow. Nor was his powers. When Ichigo's powers started to settle Naruto approached him.

"I know where in the same class, but I never did catch your name." Naruto asked civilly.

He pushed up his glasses and said. "I am Uryu Ishida." He said.

"Oh, now I remember. You were number one today in the test results. Right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. But I am no friend to you, soul reaper. I _hate_ soul reapers." He told him

"Wow, we can be great friends. I hate soul reapers too." Naruto told him.

This got Uryu to tilt his head. "But..."

"My Zanpakuto? Don't bother trying to figure it out. You are far too young to even temp such a thing. For now, I'll look after wander boy. You should go home. Get your wounds tended too."

Naruto put Ichigo over his shoulder and headed off to Kisuke's place. It didn't take long to get there. Rukia looked at him with fear in her eyes. She had never seen anyone aside from a captain destroy a Gillian before.

"Oh don't look so shocked. That Gillian was nothing. It was still eating low level hollows so it was a new born." He told her. "I told you before. I have defeated things with more power than most beings in this world and the next. Now do you believe me?" Naruto said a little playfully. "And Rukia, no need to look at me with fear. I'm your friend." He gave his foxy smile. "And I'll protect you as such. I may have been a little quiet, but I'm friendly." He said.

"NARUTO!"

"Hm?"

Naruto was soon being hugged by Nel. She was giving him the Pleasant hug of DOOM.

"Nel... can't... breathe... dying..." Naruto soon past out from lack of oxygen.

After Naruto came too he saw Chad and Orihime next to him. "I see... I thought that you two would come around and be spiritual aware." Naruto said out loud. "You two are powerful for just becoming part of _this_ world. Not surprising." Naruto said to them.

"You knew?" Chad asked.

"Yes. You hang out with me and Ichigo almost daily. It wouldn't have been a problem if Ichigo wasn't attacked one night by a hollow. But that's the breaks. When I also came along and you hung out with me, my spirit energy that leaks from me went into those around me. But you, having a run in with a hollow before, absorbed more of it than most." He told Chad. "As for you Orihime. Me and Nel live right next to you and we hang out every day. It was only a matter of time before your powerful came to the surface." He told her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you two into this." He said to them.

"No need to say you're sorry Naruto." Orihime told him.

"That's right. This would have happened with, or without you. But it's better with you here.  
Chad said.

"Thanks. How's wonder boy?" Naruto asked.

"Ichigo is doing fine. For now. He'll make it. Thanks to Uryu." Naruto heard the male voice of Yoruichi.

"I see." Naruto thought about his little encounter with the Arrancars. Someone was differently controlling the hollows other than him. He could accept one maybe two perfect Arrancars. But not 7 or so. He got up. "You guys should go home. Things are about to get ugly and you 2 will be thrown in the middle of it. I suggest you go home and get some sleep. It will be for the best. Nel, walk Orihime home." He said to them. Nel nodded before he left.

Naruto followed Yoruichi into Kisuke's training area.

"Have you've been working on your new trick?" She asked.

"Yes. I have." He was now behind her. What he did was neither Sonido nor Flash Step. "I call it Ekōfurasshu, or Echo Flash. It's faster than Sonido or Flash step combined. And is silent. Unlike Sonido. Also twice the range as either of them. Making it the best instant movement." He explained to her.

"Echo Flash, nice. Can anyone learn it?" She asked

"No, not anyone. I could teach it to those Vizard guys I beat up and Nel. But only because they have soul reaper and hollow powers. The Vizard can only use it when they have the mast on. Nel could use it whenever. But it would take a lot out of her as of now. She is still not at full power. I'm amazed myself." He said. "I expected her to be at full power by now. Either she hasn't recovered as fast as I thought she would or she has more power than I thought." He shrugged.

Yoruichi looked surprised. "You serious? I mean, she's almost as strong as me. And almost as fast. And you're saying she's not at full power?" Yoruichi's eyes widened at that thought.

"Yes, it would seem. But I'm not surprised." He said blocking another one of her attacks.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because anyone and everyone near me will get stronger slowly but surely. Even you. Anyone who was spiritual aware how was near me will naturally get stronger. And Nel was near me, hell, she was piggy back on me for 100 or so years. At full power, she'd probably give 3 of those captains a run for their money. At once." He summarized.

"I see." She tried to hit his face. But he blocked it. "What about me? Will I get stronger?" She asked a little sly like.

"Yes. Even thou we have only known each other for about 2 or so mouths, you have been a close proximity to me for the time. So you will get stronger. Even wonder boy, Orihime and Chad will get stronger." Naruto's eyes widened. "Sorry, we have to cut this short." Naruto said to her as he did an Echo Flash.

Yoruichi just looked at where he was. "I so need to learn that." She said. "He might just be the God of Flash to go with the Goddess of Flash." She said to herself.

* * *

**(With Naruto After Ichigo got his ass beat)**

Naruto appeared in a flash. He instantly noticed two things. One, both wonder boy and Uryu were down for the count. He looked away from them to see Rukia, standing with the silent captain, or the stick up the ass captain, and the red head vice captain.

"Hello Rukia, stick up the ass captain, short tempered vice captain. How can I help you while you are in my part of the human world?" Naruto asked.

To their credit, nether one flinched or even _showed_ signs of running away like a little bitch.

"This does not concern you ... hollow." The silent one spoke first.

"That's right. This is official soul reaper business." The red head said.

"You're weaker." Naruto stated. "And it dose concern me. Rukia is a friend of mine. As well as a friend of wonder boy over there. So your official soul reaper business just became _my_ business." Naruto told them.

The two of them began to sweat. The red head more than the captain.

Naruto began thinking. Too many things didn't add up.

_**'Let them go... Naruto.'**_ Naruto heard his inner voice.

_'Why?'_ Naruto asked.

_**'The stronger one of these two is blinded by the glasses one's power. And I doubt that he knows.'**_ His inner voice told him.

_'Then...?'_

_**'An old saying in this world and the one you came from. There is a fox guarding the hen house.'**_

_'I see.'_ Naruto took what he heard to heart. He should have killed the glasses guy then. But he would wait. "I suggest you go. Before I decide to stop you." He told them.

"Your letting us go?" The _short_ tempered one looked shocked. "Why?"

"I have my reasons. Reasons you wouldn't understand. But..." Naruto held up one finger. "... Don't get comfortable. I'm sure wonder boy will come for her." He pointed to Rukia. "Because that's just the type of person he is."

"Then he'll die." The captain stated.

"I don't know so. I know that he will beat both of you. He will save Rukia. And he will live, to talk about it. Not that he will talk about it." He told them.

"What makes you think he will? Hollow." The red head said.

Naruto sighed. "I already told you. I am not... a hollow. As for how I know. Because that's what I would have done in his place." Naruto swung Ichigo over his shoulder. And did the same with Uryu. "This young one is a lot like me. He will come for her when he is ready. And just because I know it's going to be fun. I'm going to come along with Nel. She needs to get some real fight time under her belt." Naruto smiled at the two soul reapers discomfort. "I look forward to our visit to the soul society. I can't wait." Naruto used Echo Flash to leave the three to their thoughts.

"Captain, do you think he will come to the soul society?" The young red head asked.

"Let's go Rukia." He didn't bother answering. As they both know that the blond would make good on his word.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto had put both of the injured boys on the ground. "Think you can heal them?" He asked Kisuke.

"Oh but how can I do that? I'm but a simple candy store owner." He brought out his fan. Naruto gave him a blank look. "Yes, I can fix him up. But he has lost his soul reaper powers."

"That is what the 'fix him' part is. I'm sure you can fix that too. As for me and Nel. We need to train. Well, Nel more so then me. We're going to the Vizard place. She needs to train with captains again. And Yoruichi will be busy with the others. So~~~ yea." He said.

"Well how will you get them to train with you?" Kisuke asked.

Naruto gave an evil smile. "Oh~~~ I have my ways." His evil smile became more evil

* * *

**(In the warehouse district)**

"What are we doing here Naruto?" Nel asked.

"Oh just watch my beautiful centaur." Naruto cleared his mouth. "I am here once again to beat up on soul reaper rejects ass. If you do not comply I will have to come in and hunt for you in the in your shity shack you call a home." Naruto finished.

Nel looked Naruto with a lost look on her face.

"3... 2... 1..." Naruto counted down.

The long metal door swung open. Violently. "What did you say you mother fucker!" Some short blond haired girl yelled.

"Oh, so the _short_ tempered little girl of the group has come to greet us. Did you get the _short_ end of the stick today?" Naruto smiled as the short one's face got all red.

"Hi!" Nel yelled out. "I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Nel for short. Nice to meet you!"

When the others came, not one of them looked happy to see him again. All he did was smile. "Hello. Mind if we stay here for a while?" Naruto forced his way in. Much to the sneering of most of the occupants.

Nel just looked at Naruto in her normal expression. "Naruto did you poke the hornets' nest?" She asked. Not really getting the human saying. But for some reason, fit so well here.

* * *

**(Soul Society)**

"He didn't attack you?" The head captain asked the 6th division captain.

"Yes. That's right. He came, picked up the human boys and left us." He started. "However, he did say one thing before he left."

The head captain looked at him. "And that being?" He was fearful on the inside.

"That the boy will come to save the fugitive. And he will come too. Along with someone he calls Nel." One of the captains eyes widened. "One can only assume that it is the green haired women we saw with him." The glasses captain's eyes widened again.

"Thank you for your report. I want everyone on high alert. I don't want this hollow to get the jump on us again. Report any suspicion of hollow activity in the soul society. I want this hollow killed. And so does central 46. Dismissed. Captain Retsuwait a moment."

All of the other captains left the head captain spoke with the 4th division captain. "I understand that you might hesitate because of the images the hollow showed you. I want you to know that those can easily be faked. Do not be fooled by it. He is a hollow. Plain and simple. No matter how much he looks human, no matter how many times he says he is sorry for what he has done, he is a hollow to the core. Now, and forever. Until we deal with him. I want you to think on this. You are dismissed." He finished.

She nodded and left.

Yamamoto had hoped that whatever she does, she doesn't help the hollow because she might feel sorry for it.

As for Retsu, she just doesn't know what to think anymore. At first she thought that Naruto's words didn't have any truth to them when it came to the corrupt part. But now she might think that he might be right. Even though she would follow orders, is she just following the ones who follow the corrupt? She just didn't know.

As for Captain Commander Yamamoto, he was thinking something else. "We shall finish our battle Naruto Uzumaki... And I will finally lay to rest my friends that you have killed."

* * *

_**END**_

_**TFK: Sorry I wanted this up yesterday but I couldn't. Well, just over 9k words... yay~~~~ well**_

_**R and R**_

_**and tell me if you like it or not. **_

_**P.S.**_

_**I'm sorry to say this but I'm taking a little break from this one. Lest than a mouth and I have 4 chapters and almost 40k words.**_

_**I'm going to try to finish my NBTS:KS story, at least chap 12 Version 2 and maybe finish it.**_

_**Then work on the next chapter of my Negima story, **_

_**then work on the Soul Empress Kushina story.**_

_**later...**_

_**DON'T KILL ME!**_


	5. Training and infiltration

**TFK: Next chapter 5**

**Ok, I know who I'm going to pair Naruto up with, but it's a secret**

**But the ones you know are**

**Yoruichi**

**Sot Fon**

**Nel**

**Tia **

**Also, about Ichigo, he will receive no more than 2 girls. Seeing as how he is not that kind of guy. And only Orihime and Rukia are interested in him.**

**Orihime for sure maybe Rukia.**

**Kay, on to Naruto the White Fox**

* * *

**Training and infiltration**

Naruto was setting on a rock reading a book a very familiar orange book. All the while Nel was training with the Vizards. She was training in order to get her strength back and prepare for the fight against the soul society. It may not have known Rukia for all that long. But he knows that Ichigo will go and Orihime will go along with him. That is why Naruto is going to the soul society no other reason but to make sure that Orihime, Ichigo and whoever else decides go will be safe.

"Tell me again why you're here?" The short tempered imp said.

Naruto just looked up from his book to see the short tempered Vizard in front of him. "I'm here to oversee the training of Nel, make sure she's at full power and able to defend herself against the soul society captains. And no other reason. We will leave when wonder boy is ready to go and rescue Rukia from their corrupted justice system but just now what I said earlier... I meant every word of it." Naruto just laughed a bit as he use one hand to keep the little short tempered Vizard at bay. She was wind milling her arms trying to hit Naruto as he just leaned on her still reading his book.

As for Nel training with Lisa and Love so she could get back in fighting shape like she has with Yoruichi. As for Lisa she was surprised that the Arrancar's power, and yet Naruto said she wasn't at full power? How could she not yet full power? The amount of power she had already was ridiculous she can easily go to toe to toe with two of them at full power. She could easily face a Captain Soul reaper no problem. Just what kind of power does this girl have? Lisa wondered, if she was this powerful now, just how powerful she would be at full power and scarier yet just how powerful are the opponents that their fighting if Naruto believes that she is not strong enough to fight the soul society. So many questions and so little answers.

"Naruto I have a question if I may."

Naruto looked up from his book to the person who asked him the question. It was that freaky guy with a smile. "Sure Shinji what's up?"

"Well I just have to ask... Just what are you? You are not soul reaper nor are you hollow. And neither is she. So this begs the question, just what are you two?" Shinji said with a stern face and not his big grin face.

Naruto looked at him for a moment, he then close his book and looked up at Shinji. "Do you really want to know? What we are is both similar and dissimilar from you." Shinji nodded. "Very well then I will explain Nel first. She is Arrancar a hollow that ripped off its mask and gained the powers of the soul reaper. She is like you just the reverse version Shinji. Just how you are soul reaper again the powers of a hollow there is only one simple difference, you are mostly soul reaper and part hollow while she is mostly hollow and part soul reaper." Naruto explained to him.

"All right what about you you're neither Arrancar nor Vizard." Shinji asked

"You are right. I am neither Arrancar nor am I Vizard. I'm a new breed altogether, half soul reaper half hollow stronger than both. I call my race the Forsaken, and that's all I'm willing tell you about me and Nel. Seeing as you don't fully trust me or her and I don't fully trust you, or your other Vizard friends. Nothing personal I just need to the lookout for her you understand." Naruto looked up to see Nel breathing hard facing down two of the Vizard. "Nel that is all for today we should go home.

"Okay Naruto!" She yelled happily.

The Vizards were looking at their retreating forms. "So you think can we trust them?" Shinji asked the rest of his group.

"I don't know they are powerful different and the same all altogether. It's hard to form an accurate opinion of them after simply two meetings." A big pink haired man said.

"I don't trust them!" Said the short one.

"The only don't trust them because you don't like that and they make fun of your height." Another girl of the group said in a low tone of voice.

"And you only trust him because he writes those books!" The short one yelled at her female companion.

"So... their works of art." Lisa said while reading a book.

* * *

**(With Naruto and Nel)**

Naruto and Nel were walking home. Naruto was happy with Nel's training progress. She would be at full power in a week tops.

"So Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"I'm just wondering… Would you think of me?" She asked someone hopefully.

Naruto almost tripped at that question. He really didn't know how to answer that question. This was beyond dangerous waters he was trading. One wrong answer and it was centaur mode up his ass.

"Well uh... You see... I..."Naruto's eyes widened as he felt the presence nearby. _'Yes! Saved by interference!' _Naruto yelled in his mind. It's not like he didn't like Nel. It's just a would've been awkward to answer that."You may come out now. I know your there." Naruto said out loud.

Just behind Nel and Naruto. A spiky blond haired woman came out of an alley way. "I'm surprised to see you again... former 3rd Espada." She said.

"Tia... good to see you too." Nel said in a serious manner.

Naruto looked at Nel... then at Tia. He crossed his hands over his chest pointing at them. "Do you two know each other?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." The both said.

"Oh. So how do you know each other?" Naruto asked once again.

"See was once an Espada. The 3rd Espada." Tia answered.

Naruto looked a little shocked at first. "Is that true?" He asked her.

She looked down and nodded slowly and sadly.

"I was a new born Arrancar when I heard of her. Many female hollows looked up to her, she was powerful and she didn't act like a savage like most men do." Tia continued. "I guess it's fitting really." She started unzipping her jacket. Naruto was about to cover his face, out of respect and much to his frowning a beautiful women is about to take off her top and he's covering his eyes, that's when he saw her chest. It was covered by her mask fragment. A 3 tattooed on her right breast. "Soon after you betrayed us, I took your spot, as the 3rd Espada." The wind blew around them.

"So why are you here Tia? I doubt it's your here to fight. You know that you can't beat me. I am the Majesty Vasto Lorde of Hueco Mundo. No one... can defeat me."

"The lord I serve can. He has heard of you. And he has developed a way to defeat you. But even I do not know what it is." Tia said.

"Are you here to threaten me with such knowledge? Or did you come here to warn me?" Naruto asked with a smile. Tia said nothing. "For there _is_ a way to defeat me. Only one with the power to do it. I know what it is. I know what needs to be done. And no I know your _lord_ that you serve does not have it the means to use it. Whoever he is... he is weak, if he sends a massager to warn me."

"I came here on my own accord. No one forced me to come here." Tia answered one of his questions without knowing it.

"Oh? Then that begs the question... why are you here then? If your lord _had_ sent you, you wouldn't warn me about your master's ability to kill me, and by the way I know you're master doesn't have it. Then why are you here?" He asked once more. His perverted mind wanted her to come and see him. Because she had fallen head of heels for him. But he didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"I'm here to satisfy my own curiosity." Naruto mentally pouted. "How are you the King of Hueco Mundo when you act more like a child?" She asked him.

He smiled. "Because I can." Tia looked lost. "Why act like an ass clown like that wanna-be king what's his face? If I did, if I was not like how I am now, had I not have evolved to this state I would have led the hollows of Hueco Mundo to war against the Soul Reapers and won. Then tried to kill the Spirit King because he's a lazy ass. He let his creation do what it wants and look how that turned out. Soul Reapers think themselves as the good beings in this world. But they are swords welded by evil men." Naruto looked mad at something.

"I see..." Tia closed her jacket. "That is all I want to know. Thank you White Fox." She bowed.

"No need to call me White Fox Tia, just call me Naruto." Naruto smiled at her.

She nodded and left them. "So... Nel, something you want to talk about?" He asked Nel, who looked down once again.

"At home first Naruto. I... I regained my memories... and..." Nel was on the verge of tears.

"That's why you asked me that question." She nodded. "Then let's go home. We will talk there." He used Echo Flash them home. Not wanting to walk anymore. That and this was important.

At their home both Nel and Naruto sat in silence. Sipping tea.

"So..." Naruto started.

Nel looked like she didn't want to say anything. "It happened when you faced off against some of Aizen's Espada. I remembered what happened to me. To my friends... who died..." She said quietly. "When you saved me. Cared for me. Restored me to my form now." She continued. "I'll tell you everything you need to know about Aizen and his army of Arrancars."

"I don't think that will help much. Your information is over 100 years old. Back where I'm from, old information is worse than no information. Just continue to pretend to not have your memories back." He smiled at her. "Oh, and to answer your question, on what I think about you... I think your beautiful, kind, funny, and most of all..." He got an evil smile, light lit up his face in an evil manner. "... extremely... ticklish."

"No, no, no HA ha ha ha ha! Stop it! HA HA HA HA HA!" Nel was laughing uncontrollable. Then she was silenced by Naruto kissing her. She moaned into the kiss.

Naruto ended it. "No matter what Nel, I'll never think anything less of you." He told her with a smile.

She got big and teary eyed and hugged him. "Thank you... thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She kept repeating. Naruto comforted her as he always did and always will.

"No need to cry Nel, no matter what I'll always be there for you. But for now, let's go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Hopefully wonder boy will be ready for our little fight with the soul reapers. You too, I don't want you to face more than you can handle, alright Nel?" Naruto told her his concern.

She nodded and went to sleep. More relieved than ever before.

Naruto on the other hand stayed up for a time, thinking. _'Who is it that is commanding the hollows now? More importantly, the Arrancars? Only a powerful being could in fact control them.'_ Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sleep. _'Maybe I've been away for far too long. It might be time to reclaim my throne of Hueco Mundo.'_ Naruto fell asleep thinking on what his Zanpakuto told him not too long ago but put it out of his mind for now.

Naruto was getting bored. Kisuke had said that Ichigo would be ready in 2 or so days, as early as tomorrow, but Naruto was bored now. He gets bored easily. He wanted to fight again. Which that in itself was not like him ever since he become what he is today.

_**'Don't be so down Naruto.'**_Naruto heard hisZanpakuto Forbidden Angel talk to him. _**'That old man, Yamamoto will be quite the challenge now. He had been training for a while. No doubt to try and kill you. Even he is not above revenge. Also that one with the glasses will be at least something of a challenge. He is more powerful than he lets on.'**_

"I agree. He held back too much to be defeated that easily. I dare say that on both of them, I will have to use shikai." He told her.

_**'I agree as well. But... that old man... I have money that you'll need to use... Bankai~~~'**_ It almost sounded like Forbidden Angel wanted that.

"It sounds like you want that to happen. Remember the last time? I destroyed half of Hueco Mundo's hollows at once. You want that?"

_**'Yes...' **_Naruto sweat dope. _**'I'm like a lust driven woman. I need to kill, and a lot. Using your Bankai helps me kill things. You know it's my favorite thing in the world. Next to giving you naughty pictures in your head about Nel. Amongst others...'**_ Naruto almost tripped. Luckily he was at Kisuke's place. He wanted to fight, but Ichigo needed to get some real battle experience. And what better way than to get an ass beating by yours truly. He had the most evil grin on his face. Nel was next to him as always and feared what Naruto might do. He had told her that they will be helping Ichigo with his training; she had come to like Ichigo, as a friend. And she didn't want him to hurt... too badly at least.

Naruto and Nel made their way in, passing the shy girl and the always mad little boy also the tail quite one, right to were Kisuke and Ichigo were training. Naruto smiled. "Oh~~ Kisuke... let me handle Ichigo's training for now." Naruto said in a much too happy tone. Kisuke immediately got out of Naruto's way and Ichigo... he just gulp.

Naruto continued to smile. "All you have to do to pass my training... is scratch me once. Or make me draw my sword." Ichigo just face faulted.

"What! That's it!"

"Trust me when I say... that it will be harder than you think. You have 2 days to do it in. If you cannot, then you are not ready to save Rukia and she will die." Naruto gave him incentive.

"2 days? Please. I'll do it in 1." Ichigo declared.

"Is that so? Then... try me."

Ichigo tried to cut Naruto but Naruto dodged the attack. Not that he needed too.

"Hold still!" Ichigo tried again.

"Most enemies are like me, they will dodge if they can..." Naruto again dodged. "So you will have to think of a way to hit them while they are moving." Ichigo was fast, compared to most. No one under 3rd seat of power could face him. Naruto had got all he needed to know from Yoruichi in the Soul Reaper power ladder. At his current max power that he can access. Which was sad really. "Is that all you got? You'll never save Rukia like that." Naruto taunted.

"AHHHH!" Ichigo came down on him with his full power that he could muster.

Naruto let him hit his shoulder. Ichigo smirked until he saw nothing. No blood at all.

"Steel skin. My skin is stronger than steel Ichigo. It'll take a lot more then that weak attack to even scratch me. Now you know why I set such a goal for you." Naruto moved a bit away. "Some opponents prefer to take on attack head on, like you. This is either out of arrogance or because they know their opponents can't hurt them. Most would be out of arrogance. That'll show if they are mad that you managed to hurt them regardless." Naruto went into lecture mode.

"I don't need a lecture!" Ichigo attacked again only for Naruto to knock him on his ass.

"Yes you do. You charge in and damn the consequences. I was the same, still am in a way. But I think ahead now, because they are people that count on me. What would happen to Chad and Orihime if you died?" Ichigo had a shocked face. "Yes, they are coming with us to save Rukia. You know what would happen. They would die. And not just them, that one kid Uryu is coming as well. He is not as strong as you so he would die. On a rescue mission, do not think of just the person you're trying to rescue, if you do all others that came with you will fall and it would not have been worth it. Think about them, as you're trying to save Rukia from her unjust fate." Naruto gave Ichigo a good tongue lashing. "And since you claim that you can scratch me in 1 day... if you can't..." Naruto spiked his power. "You... die..."

Ichigo was scared for the first time since his lost his mother. The power Ichigo felt made that Byakuya guy look like a pansy.

"Now come... Ichigo Kurosaki..."

Hours passed and Ichigo had yet to scratch Naruto.

Off to the side lines, Yoruichi in her human form, Kisuke and Isshin, Ichigo's father, where watching Ichigo get a beat down of a life time.

"Would he really kill my boy Kisuke?" Isshin asked.

"No, at least I don't think so. Naruto doesn't like to kill, although I think he would make an exception in Aizen's case." Kisuke said to somewhat give Isshin some form of reassurance. Not that it helped any.

23 hours and 55 minutes had passed along with many other lectures from Naruto.

Ichigo was on the ground tired and was out of energy.

"Is that it? Is that the extent of your determination?" Naruto asked approaching Ichigo's prone form. "I guess it is to be expected. You are only human after all, do not worry about anything else in life, as your life will end in the next minute or so." Naruto was charging a cero. "Do not worry about your friends any longer Ichigo... you got far in this one day... but... it wasn't far enough... worry not about your family you let down, your friend that you lied too I'll handle your dreams for you. Goodbye, Ichigo."

Just as Naruto was about to fire his cero, Ichigo was having a talk with his Zanpakuto.

_'Ichigo, quickly,_ _hear my name and the power I can give you! My name is...'_

Naruto was taken aback by the amount of power that Ichigo's Zanpakuto was releasing. It would seem that Naruto's little put down talk was working.

"MY LIFE WILL NOT END HERE!" Ichigo yelled. Charging his strongest attack that he could muster.

_'Hear the name of this attack Ichigo, for it is far stronger when you know the name then when you don't.'_

Naruto was somewhat impressed of the amount of power Ichigo had, most was still dormant and would not come out anytime soon.

"**Getsuga...!"** Ichigo raised his blade up high. Fueled by Ichigo's spirit energy.** "Tensho!"**

Ichigo put all he could in his Getsuga Tensho.

As the giant wave approached Naruto he held out his hand. Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho hit Naruto's hand and stopped.

_'It's like holding back a title wave!'_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto had to put more effort into holding back Ichigo's attack. _'This boy... already has... this much power?'_ It took more and more effort to hold it back. Then it exploded around him. When the dust cleared he saw Ichigo passed out in front of him. He looked at his hand. There was a single scratch on it, a thin and barley visible one, but these none the less. It also cut right through his glove, another impressive feat in itself.

"Impressive... Ichigo. I guess you pass my test. If you could do that to me, then you should be able to take on any Vice Captain. Just about anyway." Naruto walked away letting Ichigo get his well earned rest.

Naruto saw Kisuke and Ichigo's dad. "So, Naruto, how do you think Ichigo's training went?" Kisuke asked.

Naruto looked back at Ichigo as Orihime was tending to him. Trying to improve her healing powers speed. "... I see a lot of me in that boy of yours Isshin. Takes after his mother I guess?"

"Huh? Why you say that?"

"Just a hunch. You and he don't act the same. But anyway Ichigo has a lot going for him. He just needs to think more things thru. Just like I needed to when I was younger. But I foresee that he will bring change to this world. For better or for worse I do not know." Naruto gave his view on things and left them to their thoughts.

"What do you think that means?" Isshin asked his old friend.

"Who knows...? I'm just a candy store owner."

Isshin sweat drop.

Naruto was walking home, thinking to himself. "It looks like the old man will not let me be." He stated. "If so, when we do fight, it'll be to the death. Sorry old man, but I will not die. Our fight, will be a grand one."

* * *

**(Next day hours before departure)**

"Huh?" Ichigo shot up, much to the fright of Orihime.

"Ichigo!"

"Oh, hey Orihime. Where am I?"

"You're in my store of course." Kisuke walked in.

"YOU!"

"What?"

"Uh... who did I get here?" He asked. He felt tried and for good reason.

"Well, after Naruto's... well... ass beating he handed you. He brought you here, he said that you completed the training, and managed to scratch him in one day."

This shocked Ichigo. "I scratched him?"

"Yep. Although it's a teeny tiny scratch. Barley even noticeable." Kisuke down played Ichigo's achievement.

"Don't say that Kisuke. What Ichigo did no one hand done before him since I achieved this level. What he did was impressive. You're coming along Ichigo." Naruto walked in the room.

"You!"

"Yes?"

"... You... I'm not died?"

"Great deduction Homes. Did you figure that out all by yourself or did someone help you?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Grrr!"

"But you passed my test Ichigo. So yea, you're not dead. Rest up. We're leaving in a few hours. Can't keep Rukia waiting now can we?" Naruto smiled. "I need to get Nel, we're taking her with us." Naruto walked out.

"Right, I'll make the gate, you all rest up till I'm ready." Kisuke told the young ones.

"Hm?"

Naruto walked in on Nel and her training. She was facing 4 Vizards and was finally tired.

"So, how's her training?" Naruto asked Shinji.

"She's a monster. In a good way. Without our mask or her released form she can take on 4 of us at once." Naruto nodded. "Out of the 4 she just fought, 2 of them were captains. I have little doubt she can take on 2 or even 3 captains with little trouble. Damn and she wasn't even going all out? Maybe 4 of the weaker captains."

"Didn't know there was such a thing." Naruto commented.

"Even among the captains of the Soul Reapers there are some captains stronger than others. Like the old man, all of the other captain combined couldn't take on him and win. But I'm no longer sure with Aizen on his two friends. What about you? How strong are you?" Shinji asked.

"I'll be blunt. Take away the old man, I could destroy the entire soul reaper society and be home in time for dinner." Shinji's eyes widened.

"No joke?" He asked somewhat frightened.

"No joke. How do you think Nel is so powerful? She piggy back on me for about 100 years or so. And I've had a 1000 years to get stronger in Hueco Mundo. That's how long I've been a Vasto Lorde. Then when I became a Forsaken my power doubled at least. At full power, I could destroy the world. But thankfully, I've never had to go full power. In a long time." Naruto explained.

"What... how can you know that? I mean, have you destroyed a world yet?" Shinji asked.

"No, it's estimation. One time when I was weaker I got mad at this group of hollows, I forgot their rank, the ones below Vasto Lorde, and I never really took the time to remember their name. But I got so pissed I went instantly to full power and holding back for fear of harming Nel I fired a cero. Killed half of the Hueco Mundo population of Hollows.

"..."

"Yea I know. But I will go all out on Yamamoto, and this Aizen guy. Yamamoto is too old to change and is too deep in the ways of the corrupted Central 46 place to make up his own mind. Aizen threatens the balance of this world. I will make sure he never achieves his dreams." Naruto said with determination.

"Hey I got a question for you."

"I might have an answer."

"Funny, but you said that this new instant movement that you made, you said that we could use it right?" He asked. Always trying to get stronger to beat Aizen's ass.

"Yes, but only when you have your mask on. Nel could use it whenever because of what she is. You and the rest Shinji can use it, but only in your Vizard forms." Naruto explained. "But if you do master it, you'll be just about as fast as the Goddess of Flash." Naruto smirked.

This shocked those who were listening.

"NARUTO!"

"Huh? AH!" Naruto was tackled by Nel and Lisa. Then both glared at the other girl as sparks flew in between them.

"Now now girls, there is plenty of me to go around..."

"FISHCAKE!"

"Oh shit... GAH!" Naruto was drop kicked by a small green haired girl named Mashiro.

"YEA I KNOCKED OUT FISHCAKE!" She yelled happily.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, an aura of evil and malice intent surrounded Naruto. His eyes white with angry and hate.

"Um... Fishcake?" Mashiro asked, somewhat frightened.

Everyone stepped away from Naruto. "I've... I've had it with you!" Naruto yelled. Then before anyone could say Icha Icha, Mashiro was in pain. Great and tremendous pain.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Stop it! I'm ticklish there!" Mashiro was. Mashiro was tickled into submission. "MERCY MERCY!"

"No mercy HAHAHA NO MERCY!" Naruto laughed evilly.

After minutes of endless torture, Naruto stopped. "Anyway, I had come to ask you guys a favor."

"A favor?"

"One I will return to you if you want me too, but I need your help with something." Naruto again told them.

"What do you need? If you're asking us to go with you the answer is no!" Shinji had no desire to go back to the Soul Society.

"No, not that, something far easier than that." This got everyone's attention. "I need your help with...

* * *

**(Back at Kisuke's with the portal)**

"Alright kids, this is it, I can only hold it for so long so be quick about it." Kisuke said to Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryu. Yoruichi already knew.

"Wait, where's Naruto and Nel?" Orihime asked.

"Naruto said he would meet you there. He said he has something to do and would get there on his own." The group nodded.

The group went into the portal, hoping to save Rukia before it's too late.

"There they go. Are you going Naruto, Nel?"

Naruto and Nel came from behind a rock. Nel looked different.

"Of course, I just wanted to see their determination about this self severed mission of theirs. Ichigo is going to pay back a dept. Chad is going to help Ichigo. Orihime is going because she loves Ichigo. And Uryu...? I cannot say, we haven't talked much, so I don't know his motives. They're not like the others. He is going to help save Rukia that much I know, but he has another agenda to it. What, I do not know." Naruto said. "Well, got to go if I want to get there before them." Naruto opened a portal of darkness of his own. "Later." He and Nel went thru it.

"Ah... things are going to get fun around here, that's for sure." Kisuke said to himself. "Good thing Naruto gave me the next copy of Foxy Foxy: Love Nest." Kisuke started reading and giggled like a school girl. "I wonder what Yoruichi would do to Naruto she found out all of the drunken stories I told about her and Soi Fon?" He giggled again, and then stopped suddenly. "Wait! What would she do to me?"

* * *

**(Soul Society)**

"Man... that was tough..." Uryu said huffing. "I ruined my first cape." Many sweat drop at that. "Good thing I have a spare." He got rid of his ruined.

"Good to know..." Naruto said out of the blue. "If I ever need my coat fix, or Nel her dress, we could always come to you Uryu. Are you going to put that under your list of skills should you apply for a job?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"HI!" Nel yelled as always. She was in her white Espada coat just like Naruto.

"You look... different Nel?" Uryu looked at Nel not knowing what had changed, aside from the power boost from the last time they had met.

"Yep, Naruto gave me a power-up. Saying that he didn't want to take a chance on me dying." She said happily.

"I'm so happy for you Nel!" Orihime and Nel started to jump and hug in place.

_'Seriously, it's like looking at twins!'_ Everyone said in their heads at the same time.

Both Nel and Orihime looked at the group. "What?" They both asked at the same time.

"Twins..." Said Ichigo under his breath.

"Anyway, we have to get going, the soul society is right down that way. It'll take a day or so at your top speed." He said.

"HEY!"

"What? All I'm saying is that we're the farthest away from the place. Orihime and Chad are not the fastest people in the world either. No offence you guys.

"None taken."

"Oh... Alright fine. But let's just get moving." Ichigo said.

As the group ran Yoruichi spoke up. "When we reach the gate how do you intend to get in?"

"Right thru the front gate." Naruto answered.

Yoruichi scratched his face in his stupidity. "You idiot! You can't do that!"

"OW! How in the afterlife hell can you hurt me with your claws! My face my beautiful face!" Naruto's faced was clawed by 4 cat claw marks.

Ichigo and the others were looking around them. "Man, this place is so rundown. Why is that?"

"The Soul Reapers call this place the Soul Society or heaven. This is we're all the good little boys and girls go when they die and have done good things in life." Everyone could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "But I call it the 2nd hell. This place is as any rundown lowly lawless back water town. Crime, crime is here like in the real world. Hungry and all other bad stuff. Heaven? Ha, at least in Hueco Mundo everyone can get strong, pending on our will power. At least there you can defend yourself." Naruto's words were that of angry. "The people that run this place have no care for these people out here. Thinking that only they are important and no one else. Plain and simple. A word of advice for all of you. Don't try to converse with any soul reaper. No one will listen to your pleas and everyone in their are the enemy. Don't forget it." Naruto said in a cold manner, this scared Orihime. Naruto was anything but cold no matter what.

"Naruto? What's the matter?" Orihime asked herself. "He's never like this..." Nel didn't know either. She had never seen him this mad at anything. Since she's known him at least.

Naruto was just thinking of a memory that he had long since wanted to forget, but like all bad memories, he can't.

After a small while they made it to the gate.

"You again?" They heard a booming voice say from nowhere.

Naruto sighed. "Look Jidanbo, I'll ask nicely the first time since I know you're just doing your job. Let us pass and I won't hurt you like I did 250 years ago."

Jidanbo flinch a bit.

"Who is this guy?" Ichigo asked.

"He is the Gate guard of the West. He has been for 300 years or so." Yoruichi told Ichigo.

"Naruto you know I can't do that. It goes against what I stand for." Jidanbo told him getting his ax ready.

"What good would that do? You remember what happened last time don't you?" Naruto ask him as he looked bored. "Last time I nearly killed you. We do this every time I come here, just let us pass and save yourself the pain of fighting me again." Naruto wanted nothing but to make this unpleasant trip over as fast as possible.

"I still can't Naruto, now... prepare yourself."

One held up one finger. "One finger... is all I'll need."

Jidanbo rushed Naruto for a big guy, Naruto used Echo Flash to appear right in front of his head. And with a flick of his finger Jidanbo was defeated.

Yoruichi was shocked that Naruto could beat someone of Jidanbo's strength so easily. "Oh don't be so socked Yoruichi. I've been in this place several times before now. This is nothing new to Jidanbo. That was just a love tap."

Everyone was thinking. _'That was a love tap!'_

"Sorry big guy now you've lost... again. Now let us pass." Naruto walked passed Jidanbo to the gate. With one hand he opened it.

Yoruichi's jaw dropped. "How..."

"Close your mouth Yoruichi, otherwise the flies will nest in it. And hurry up! All of you!" Naruto motioned them to move it.

"Oh my... what do we have here?" A man walked up. He had a creepy smile, in Naruto's case, and he remembered him from before.

"You... I know you... don't I?"

"Oh, your that one hollow from the human world." Gin never dropped his smile.

"Nope, not a hollow. How many times must I tell you guys that. I'm a Forsaken." Naruto was still holding up the gate. "Hurry up you slow pokes get in here." The group got in as Naruto closed the gate.

"You know I have to fight you now." He said about to draw out his sword.

"That is pointless, go to your head captain and tell him we are inside. Or else I'll kill you and we'll move on anyways." Naruto threatened.

Gin stopped. "Well when you put it that way."

"I'd thought you'd listen, now tell the old man that the 6 of us are in, and we _will_ save Rukia for her unjust punishment." Gin nodded and left by flash step.

"Naruto why did you do that?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Simple, the old man will be more focused on me than anyone else. I'll be the decoy while the rest of you save Rukia. Uryu, Chad, head right stay below the radar and doesn't fight unless you need to. Especially not a captain, the two of you combined might be able to handle one, but take no chances." Both boys nodded. "Ichigo, Orihime, you 2will handle the rescue itself. Yoruichi where would Rukia be held?" He asked the cat.

"Well, my best guess would be the tower, but I can't be sure. Haven't been here in a long time."

Naruto nodded at the information. "Nel do you mind going off on your own?"

"Alright by me." Nel nodded.

"Alright then. Do what you like but be careful, I'd hate to destroy this place because you got hurt. Me and Yoruichi will be the decoys, well, me more than you Yoruichi. But we'll cause a lot of noise so the others can avoid the captains. Nel you can handle a captain but still, please be careful."

"I will!"

"Alright then, if all goes well, we'll all be back in the real world and back in school doing god knows what. Be safe everyone." They all spilt up, each going in different directions.

* * *

**(With Nel)**

Nel was skipping around the with not a care in the world. "It's such a lovely day today." She frowned. "I'm hungry. I wonder where I can get something to eat?" She skipped around a bit, until she hit something. "Owee." She said rubbing her head.

"Hey watch it!" Yelled an angry voice.

"Sorry." Nel said in her child-like sad tone. "Do you know a place where I can get something to eat?" Nel asked.

"Huh? Oh, you must be new here. Are you?" Asked the Soul Reaper.

"Yep, just got here today." She said, which wasn't a lie at all. "My name is Nel, just got here today, what's yours?"

The female soul reaper smiled. "My name is Rangiku Vice-Captain of the 10th division."

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd meet someone like you so soon." Nel said with admiration.

"I can see why. You lost?" Rangiku asked.

"Yea, have no idea how to get around. Can you show me?" Nel asked with her child like attitude.

Rangiku laughed a bit. "Sure, why not. Where do you want to go first?"

"I know I know!" Nel was bouncing up and down. "Show me the place where we can get some food!"

Rangiku giggled. "Alright."

"YEA!" Nel pumped her fist in the air.

The pair left around the corner. Then just as they left the area a small white haired kid ran from the other corner. "Damn it! I just missed her." It was Captain Toshiro. "The captains and vice captains are suppose to be in a meeting 10 minutes ago. Damn it!" He left.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

"So, where do you want to go first Yoruichi?" Naruto asked the cat on his shoulder.

"Hm~~... How about the 2nd division barracks?" She suggested.

"You mean the place you use to be in charge of until you left?"

"That's the one. It's been awhile. I wonder how my little bee has been." Yoruichi released a grin from her cat form. "I wonder if she has been keeping up with her training while I was away."

"Most likely, based on what you've told me about her, our little bee has been training herself to the ground." Naruto commented.

Yoruichi smiled at his comment. "Oh...? Since when did she become, 'our' little bee?" She expected him to blush, but Naruto taunted her right back.

"Since when I overheard your little wet dream last night about you me and her going at it." Naruto smiled as her black cat form now red cat form. Then the scratches came. "OW SON OF A BITCH!" Yoruichi blew on her claws for a job well done.

"Hey I heard something, over there!"

Naruto heard some soul reaper peons yell for a little bit away from them.

"Great... as if I didn't have enough problems to deal with." Naruto said to himself. "Well, at least it will be somewhat amusing to watch these younglings fight me as if they could win." Naruto said cracking his neck.

"You know, sometimes you sound so old that it's scary." Yoruichi said to him.

"Yea, I know. Imagine how I feel. I was 13 when I died so I me being an old man is a stretch of the mind when you think about it."

"No thank you, I'd rather just know you right now and as is." Yoruichi told Naruto.

"You there! Stop where you are, we're taking you in!" One Soul reaper that looked like nothing more than cannon fodder in Naruto eyes, ordered.

"Yea, I'll let you take me in if you could at least be somewhat interesting for me to play with. None of you are, so go away, shoo." Naruto shooed them off.

"That's it! ATTACK!"

All ten soul reapers attack Naruto. Naruto just gave a small pulse of his power and it knocked all of them back and they hit the walls. They were out cold.

"Well that was entertaining. Let's go find our little bee." Naruto walked to the 2nd barracks. Hoping to find the bee there.

* * *

**(Captains meeting)**

"Good. Everyone is here we can now begin the meeting." Said the head captain.

"What's this all about? I was having such a nice nap too." Said a captain with a lazy tone and something pink over him.

"I will let Captain Gin explain. Captain Gin."

"Thank you Head Captain Yamamoto. Well, about 30 minutes ago I felt a build-up of spiritual pressure at the West gate. So I went to investigate, then I saw something I'd thought I'd never see ever in my life." Gin began his story.

"What did you see?" Asked a man with Glasses.

"What I saw, Captain Aizen, was the blond haired hollow that we all fought, Naruto I believe, raise the gate, by himself with one hand, and he and the group he traveled with entered with no one to stop them. He then threatened to kill me if I stayed. Saying to report in or I die and no one knows they have entered. So I came to report."

"Why didn't you fight them." Asked Kenpachi as he always had his insane smile on his face.

"Well, for one I couldn't unleash me Zanpakuto's full power because of the restraint on it. And two I couldn't beat Naruto on my own anyway. No one captain say for Head Captain Yamamoto could." Gin defended himself.

"It doesn't matter know. We know not their objectives and"

"If I may Head Captain, I believe I might know their objectives." Byakuya said. Yamamoto gave him a nod to go on. "The last time I talked to the hollow, this Naruto, he said that this, Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends along with himself will come for Rukia to save her. They might be here to stop Rukia's execution." He explained.

"That might be it. It would also explain why he hasn't gone on a rampage and killed everyone." Aizen spoke up.

"How many did you see Captain Gin?" Asked a short white haired captain.

"Well let's see. Naruto, a green haired girl. A tall black hair man. An orange spiky hair boy and a smaller black hair boy wherein all white. Lastly a reddish orange haired girl as well.

Aizen looked at Gin and Gin nodded.

"The priority here is Naruto. The others we can deal with later. All captains that see Naruto are to engage him at full power. Consider this war times. All vice captains are to focused on the others. Dismissed." The head captain gave his orders.

Everyone started to leave, but everyone knew that Kenpachi would look for the super powered hollow. Toshiro was walking when he overheard a conversation between Aizen and Gin.

"So, Gin, is there another reason that you battle this hollow Naruto?"

"Well... no, nothing else comes to mind." Gin said.

"You can't fool me Gin."

"Maybe... maybe not."

They both walked on. Toshiro walked on as well. His vice captain most likely missed her meeting with the others so he would have to tell her to watch out for these intruders. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(With Nel and Rangiku)**

"So what would you like?" Rangiku asked.

Nel was wide eyed as she looked at all of the tasty looking food in the private mess hall that was Rangiku's kitchen table. "Wow...!"

"Now! Let's eat and drink!"

"RIGHT!"

Both started to mow down on the food and down the sake and other drinks there.

* * *

**(With Naruto and Yoruichi)**

"So this is the 2nd division barrack? Nice and you said that these people use their hands as well to fight." Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yep, and I was in charge of this place back when I was the Captain of the 2nd Division. Now Soi Fon, my little bee is grown up and now in charge." Yoruichi now had mock tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of her.

"Sweet. Hopefully they will at least make me fight at least somewhat seriously." Naruto said walking in the front door. Then we was disappointed. "This place should have traps all around. What the hell? Why doesn't it Yoruichi?" He asked the cat chilling on his shoulder.

"No one has the balls to walk in the front door of this place."

"You mean no one other than me dose this? Will... ok I buy that." Naruto nodded. "I mean, no one but the old man would have the balls of steel that only I have and women don't need balls of steel when they have nice juicy..."

POW

Naruto was on the ground before he could finish his sentence. "I hate my life sometimes."

"Aw~~ poor baby." Yoruichi cooed. "Mama will kiss it and make it feel all better. Someday."

"And I'll wait for that day. No matter how long I have to." Naruto smiled back at her.

The two of them explored the 2ed division barracks for a while. Yoruichi seeing new things since she's been there last.

"Wow, this place rocks!" Naruto yelled from the hot spring him and, in her cat form, Yoruichi were enjoying. Still in the 2nd division barracks.

"You know that we're going to get caught right?" Yoruichi didn't mind it. She was appalled that 2 intruders could just walk in and chill in the hot springs of this place. "Especially since we're on the women side of the hot springs." Yoruichi sometimes had to question Naruto sanity. Sure no one had been able to hurt him in a long time but still. Never under estimate a pissed off women. "You sure your sane Naruto?"

"Yep, I am sure I am not sane."

"That made no sense."

"It would, if you were like me." Naruto said still relaxing in the water. Yoruichi hopped out. "We're you going?"

"If you were more focused on your surroundings and not the water you'd know." She left him to die... err... to his unique encounter. Naruto paid her leaving no mind. Think nothing of the sound he just heard either. The sound of the door opening from behind him. However, he did notice a high amount of spiritual pressure build up behind him. Most it seems pissed.

"Hm? Oh, hi there my little bee. Are you here to enjoy this hot spring?"

The aura around Soi-Fon was anything but happy. She was shaking with angry. She pulled out her Zanpakuto.

"Oh, this should be good." Naruto got up and quickly got dressed. As much as she would have loved to see her face when he fought her butt naked, it wasn't his style.

* * *

**(With Toshiro)**

Toshiro was looked for his vice captain for a while now. No one had seen her in hours. At first he thought she was out drinking. But her first drinking spot was empty, well of her anyway. Then he went to her know friends, and again she wasn't there. He was currently in front of her door. The last place for him to look for her. He was about to knock on the door when he heard laughing. One was Rangiku no doubt, but he didn't recognize the other one with her.

"This is amazing Rangiku! I've never had anything like this!" The other women voice yelled.

This pissed off Toshiro. She had missed potbelly the most important meeting to date in the history of the Soul Society to drink with someone? Oh She was going to get and not in a good way.

The slammed the door open. "RANGIKU!" He yelled in anger.

"Oh... captain... your here...? Why... is that?" Rangiku asked her captain in a drunken tone.

"Oh, this is the captain you keep talking about? He's cute, but not cuter than my sweet sweet foxy." Nel said in a same if not drunker tone.

Toshiro looked at the green haired girl and thought nothing of it. Although she looked somewhat familiar. "Rangiku! You had a vice captain's meeting hours ago that you missed! Intruders have found their way in here and you're out drinking with... who are you?" Toshiro looked at the white suited green haired girl that was drinking with his vice captain.

"Oh, this is the new girl. She just got here today, so..."

"So you decided to skip out on your duties... again. And drink with her. You! What is your name rank and squad number?" He asked in an official tone of voice.

"Huh?" Nel looked at him with a drunken blush. "My name is Nel I don't have the rest of, whatever you just said..." She laughed a drunken laugh." I'm too drunk right now. Come on join us in a drink of... what is this again Rangiku?" Nel asked in her drunken state.

"ERRR We have no time for this!" Toshiro had been thru this many times before. He was almost fed up with his vice captain's habits. "Huh?" Then his mind noticed something out of place. This Nel was in white, something he had seen before. That and her green hair that Gin gave at the meeting. As far as he knew, no one with green hair was in the Soul Society "Where did you come from Nel?" He asked. Hoping in her drunken state that she would be truthful.

"Huh? Oh I came from the West gate." He said taking another drink.

"How did you get in thru the west gate?" He asked again. He was itching for his sword.

"Oh, Naruto opened it for me. He's very strong and all. Handsome and best of all... he's... he's... I forgot what I was going to say." Nel scratched her head a bit.

"Rangiku get away from her!" Toshiro yelled drawing his Zanpakuto.

"Why captain?" She looked a little shocked that her captain would react like this.

"She's an intruder! She came here with Naruto! The hollow that we fought not too long ago!"

This got Rangiku sober in a heartbeat and hopped away from Nel. "Aw~~~ Does this mean we're no longer friends Rangiku?" She said then downed the last of her drink.

"We're taking you in hollow!" Toshiro told her.

**(Bleach OST - Invasion)**

She laughed a bit. Then looked at them with serious eyes and drew her Zanpakuto. "You will try..."

The two sides stared at each other, each waiting for the other to move first. Nel went first, she destroyed the wall with the window and jumped out. Rangiku and Toshiro chased after her. Nel did a few slow back hops and then a back flip to get some distance from them.

"We don't have to fight you two." She lost her childish attitude.

"Why are you here!" Toshiro asked her with authority.

Nel tilted her head. As if she was confused by the question. "Why else would I or anyone else come to this place? We are here to save Rukia from her unjust fate."

"What do you mean unjust?" Rangiku asked. "It was handed down by Central 46 and..."

"And they were wrong to do so. Do you think it right to punish someone who saved someone else's life? If so, then you're just as bad as the rest. Naruto was right. You soul reapers cannot be reasoned with. So be it..." Nel built up her spirit energy to be ready for the fight soon to come.

"Rangiku stay back. I'll handy this. Go get reinforcements."

"But captain..."

"NOW!"

Rangiku was hesitant to leave her captain with such a foe, but did as was ordered. "Right..." She started to leave. "Be careful captain." She flash step away from the battle field. Hoping that she could find someone strong enough to help her captain.

"Why did you do that?" Nel asked the white haired captain.

"Do what?"

"That? Send her subordinate away from this fight? I would assume you would use her to help you win. Not that it would have helped any." Nel was confused. She knew little of soul reapers in general, she was just curious.

"Why do you want to know? And I doubt that you would understand."

"I might actual..." She said sadly, remembering her friends that died to protect her.

"Enough talk. I am Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of the 10th Squad." Toshiro introduced himself.

"Well met, now... I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank former 3rd Espada of the Arrancar army of Hueco Mundo." She introduced herself to him. Knowing that such knowledge would give him a heart attack.

"Army?"

"Yes, an organized army in Hueco Mundo. The creator of the army made it with the soul purpose of destroying the Soul Society and all Soul Reapers." She knew that giving away a little bit of information at a time was alright.

"So... who created this army?" Toshiro asked.

"_That_... I will not tell you. Because even if I did, you would not believe me. Now then... let's get on with it.

She Sonido right in front of him and attacked. Toshiro managed to block with his own blade. _'Fast.'_ Wasting no time Nel did an upper cut and sent Toshiro flying up words. _'And powerful.'_ Nel again used Sonido to get front of him not allowing him to recover. She hit him down and he crashed into the ground.

"I was hoping for a greater fight than this." She commented allowed.

"Reign over the Frosted Heaven's... Hyorinmaru!"

Nel looked down to see Toshiro charging her.

"Most impressive." She blocked his sword with her own. "You also got stronger? Good." She forced him back with a swing of her blade. While flying back she swung his blade and a small blade of ice came at her. She dodged it like it was the slowest thing in the world. "You'll never touch me with that." She taunted. This wasn't like her.

"Alright! Try this on for size!"

Toshiro attack with about a dozen ice dragons. This got Nel's attention and she was dodging each one. Some she was destroying with her sword if they got to close for her to dodge.

_'What is it with this woman?'_ Toshiro asked himself. Hoping that reinforcements came soon.

"My turn." She pointed a finger at Toshiro. "Cero!" Nel fired a purple like cero at Toshiro. He barely got out of its way before it destroyed the place he was at. "Nice moment there... however." She was behind him. "I'm still faster than you. Cero!"

Point blank Toshiro couldn't dodge it. "AAAAH~~~!" Toshiro when crashing to the ground.

Nel was somewhat saddened. "Is that it? Is that all the power a Captain has?" She asked him.

An ice dragon came for the dust and hit her head on. "I'm not done yet!" Toshiro started to build up a massive amount of spirit energy. "Bankai..."

"So soon?" Nel asked.

When the energy the covered Toshiro ended. His appearance change. He had an ice tail, ice wings and an ice dragon head on him as well. "It is over hollow." This raised Nel's eyebrow.

"I am not a mere hollow anymore Captain of the 10th squad. I am something far greater now than ever before." She got ready for round 2.

"Let us end this! Guncho Tsurara!"

"Cero!"

Toshiro swung his blade and many ice daggers came from in front of him but Nel blasted them with her cero.

"You need to do better than that! Cero!" Nel again blasted him with her powerful yet basic cero.

Toshiro wisely dodge before it hit him. _'No matter what I do she just brushes it off like nothing.'_ Toshiro began to think harder. "I have no choice I must end this now." Toshiro began to concentrate.

"I'm not letting you do anything big, so you'll forgive me when I do this..." She pointed her right index finger at Toshiro. "Gran Rey Cero!"

Toshiro felt the power coming off the new cero that was fired at him. He tried to dodge but the range of the attack was too big so she used his wings to block for him. When it hit him and the surrounding area devastation is the only word for it. Nel looked at her handy work. "Oh... sorry, I should have held back more." She said allowed.

Toshiro was bleeding from his head but his Bankai was still active. "I'm not finished yet."

"Oh... you survived...?" Nel asked in a surprised yet somewhat happy tone. She didn't want to kill anyone. But was surprised her more was that his ice Bankai was regenerating himself. That's a powerful Bankai you have. How is it that it can regenerate itself after taking that attack I just did?" She asked him. Not really expecting an answer.

"My Bankai... is ice. So as long as... there is water around... it can regenerate as many times... as I need it to." He told her. Still staling for more time.

"Nice." She said.

"It's over." Nel looked a little shocked at that statement. Then she noticed many pillars of water rotating around her. "Sennen Hyoro. Your final prison." Toshiro told her.

"Not today, you seemed to have forgotten that I am..." She looked down to see ice enclose her feet.

"Like I said... it's over hollow..." He rotated his Zanpakuto.

The hollow comment got Nel mad and it takes a lot to get Nel made. She raised her blade to her face. "I... am not... a Hollow!"

The water encircled her and when it made contact it encased her in ice.

**(End ****Bleach OST - Invasion****)**

Huff

Huff

"Captain!"

Toshiro looked behind him to see Rangiku with the 4th Squad captain her vice captain and captains of the 7th and 8th division along with their vice captains. "Your late... I already beat her." He said out of breath. "She's in an eternal ice prison."

"Well done captain Toshiro." The 7th Captain praised him.

"I knew you could Captain! She couldn't stand up to..."

"Declare..."

That one word froze all of them. No pun intended.

"...Gamuza!"

The massive ice prison shattered and an icy mist covered the area.

"Not possible!" Rangiku yelled.

"Lanzador Verde!"

No one other than Toshiro saw an object spinning at them at high speeds. He jumped in front of it and used his wings to protect himself. The object hit him with a force he never felt before and it launched him back no matter the amount of power he put into his shield. When he hit the ground near his comrades an explosion accrued and it rendered all of the other weak and Toshiro in the verge of passing out.

Nel grabbed her lance and it returned into a Zanpakuto. She walked from the mist to a downed Toshiro. "I hope you survive that. Naruto told us not to kill anyone if we could help it. Anyway, as a reward for impressing me, I'll give you a warning. The one's who created the Arrancar army are the ones with the most eyes, the least eyes and the forever smile. Goodbye Toshiro, it was fun." She ruffled his hair then Toshiro passed out and Nel used Echo Flash to leave, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was dodging attack after attack from Soi Fon. "Oh come on! Can't you just let this one pass? I swear I won't do it again..._today at least.'_" he thought the last part to himself.

"DIE NARUTO!" She yelled.

"Well, at least she used me name." She said to himself. "But if it's a fight you want..." Naruto spotted dodging and faced her. She smirked at him. "A fight you shall have."

* * *

**(END)**

**So was it ok?**

**Sorry it was so late but summer school and all**

**I FINALLY passed ENG 102**

**And for most of you that say that any idiot could pass I say it was hard for me so $%# off... but thank you for your support.**

**I might be able to update again in the next 20 or so days but don't hold me to it. **

**R and R **

**Also tell me if I did the fight scene alright, tell me if I need to do better or add things, I know it could be longer but if I read a long fight scene I lose my place and it gets boring. And the songs I choose for this fight was it good?**

**Tell me in a review please either way.**

**R and R again**


	6. Fated Battles

**TFK: Next chapter 6**

**Ok, I know who I'm going to pair Naruto up with, but it's a secret**

**But the ones you know are**

**Yoruichi**

**Soi Fon**

**Nel**

**Tia **

**Also, before I forget, I'll switch off between English and Japanese names sometimes, or whatever name that Bleach gives**

* * *

**Fated Battles**

Naruto was leading Soi Fon on a marry chase in the woods.

"Stop running and fight me!" She yelled from behind him.

_'Even though I'm not going at full speed, she's able to keep up. You trained her well Yoruichi.'_ Naruto thought. "Why? Isn't it fun to chase your love interest?" Naruto asked while he made Soi Fon blush.

Then she got pissed. "Sting all Enemies to Death! Suzumebachi!" Soi Fon yelled as her Shikai came to life.

"This trick again?" Naruto asked as he saw Soi Fon and her Shikai. He then stopped, seeing as they were far enough away from her barracks. Didn't want her men to interfere with this little battle of theirs. He got into the air, so they had more room play.

"Die Hollow!" She yelled as she charged him.

Naruto sighed. "And here I thought we were on first name terms. And I don't like being called a hollow."

Naruto just dodged Soi Fon's attacks. By either side stepping or hoping over her.

"Way of Destruction: Pale Lighting!"

Naruto held out his hand and stopped it. Then he felt Soi Fon behind him. "Got you!" She went for his neck, but before she could hit him she was blown away. She regained her balance so she didn't slam into the ground.

"Nice mobility their... I dare say that anyone else would have made nice friends with the ground." Naruto told her, respecting her ability nothing more.

"I don't need complements from one such as you." She said with a sneer.

"So feisty... I like that in a woman." Naruto said. Naruto turned to his right. "It seems that one of my friends just ended her battle. With a captain no less."

Soi Fon smirked. "Then she is dead then, such a thing happens when you face a captain."

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about? She held back and she beat whoever she was fighting. Anyway back to _our_ fight." Naruto pointed a finger at her. "Cero..." A normal colored cero fired at Soi Fon at high speeds.

Using her own speed she dodged it. Only to be front of Naruto when she did. "You move too slow to face me..." She looked at him with one eye, as that was as long as it took before she was hit by Naruto, a simple hit to her sent her flying past and through trees. She used her flexibly to dodge most tress as she was flying through the forest. She finally stopped herself after an unknown amount of time moving flying through the forest.

"Where are you?"

"Right here." Naruto again said behind her.

Soi Fon blocked as best she could but again was sent flying into the night air. _'Is it that he's stronger than before? Or...'_ She looked behind her to see Naruto again, and again he hit her to the ground. She had no time to adjust herself and she hit the ground hard leaving a good size crater and picking up a lot of dirt. _'... He held back last time.'_ She thought as she was sent flying.

Nearby and careful not to get caught up in the fight Yoruichi was watching. She was concerned that Naruto might hurt Soi Fon. Not on purpose but he is powerful enough to do it without trying. "Be careful my little bee. Naruto has far more power then you can imagine.

Naruto back handed Soi Fon into the trees. "Come on my little bee." Naruto taunted. "Is that all you got?"

She spit out some blood in her mouth and got up. In a Flash step she was right behind Naruto again. And again he dodged her attacks. Side step and hoping over her no matter what she did she couldn't hit him. Then Naruto notices that he saw Soi Fon in front of him, but felt her behind him. Using Echo Flash he got out of the way.

"You almost had me, but your fake clones will not help you here my little bee." Naruto taunted again.

Soi Fon was not one to give up easily. She charged him again using her clones to try to fool Naruto again but again it didn't work, he either dodged her or knocked her attack away. Naruto had enough of this and kicked her away, pointed a finger at her and... "Despair Cero."

Using her flexibility Soi Fon dodged the main blast but was still hit by the shock wave.

"AGHHH!"

"Impressive, most impressive... "Naruto looked up, it was late at night."Time to end this my little bee... Hm?"

"It's... not... over...!" Soi Fon was gathering a lot of spiritual pressure. She took off her captain's cloak and an aura surrounded her.

"This is new..." Naruto said to himself while looking at the new and improved pissed off Soi Fon.

"You will not leave here alive!"

She appeared right in front of Naruto, much to his shock. _'She's faster than before... did you teach her this Yoruichi?'_ Naruto used Echo Flash to get away and then Soi Fon was behind him again. It soon became a flash fight, Naruto being faster than her but she was keeping up. _'Isn't this Yoruichi's Flash Cry? Or at least it looks like it. It looks like Soi Fon's one is incomplete at the moment.'_ "Enough of this!" Naruto hit her down and she fell hard. Dirt covered the area where she fell, then a pure blast of Kido energy hit flew to Naruto, Naruto hit it away but Soi Fon was right there behind it. She was aiming for his eye. It was slow motion, Naruto watching as Soi Fon's stinger was getting closer. He quickly grabbed it. However Soi Fon brought up her leg and hit him hard on his head. Naruto felt it that was for sure. "You're good, no doubt. But I know of someone better." Naruto started.

Soi Fon coughed as she got up. "Why...?" She asked. "Why can't I beat you!"

Soi Fon charged at Naruto using everything she had to kill him.

"I've trained until I couldn't move!" Soi Fon was attacking Naruto hand to hand and Naruto just block all of her attacks. "I've trained for 100 years to pass her! And yet I lose to you!" She tried to kick him but he blocked with his knee. "Why! Why can't I beat you! Why can't I kill you! Why did you leave me Lady Yoruichi! WHY!" Tears of frustration built up in Soi Fon's eyes.

_'She's not seeing me? She's seeing Yoruichi.?'_ This shocked Naruto for a bit.

Enough so Soi Fon hit him hard in the face. She smirked, then tried again only for Naruto to grab her arm, Naruto was finally fed up with the fight, he did a spin and used the momentum to toss Soi Fon hard to the trees below.

"This game is over...! Gran Rey Cero!" Naruto pointed his right index finger to the place Soi Fon fell.

"NO!" Naruto was head butted by Yoruichi in her cat form and the Gran Rey Cero was dissipated.

"OW DAMMIT! HOW IN THE HELL DOES THAT HURT!" Naruto held his fore head where Yoruichi head butted him.

"IT WILL NOT END LIKE THIS!" Naruto heard Soi Fon yelled.

"BANKAI!"

"That's not good." Naruto said to himself.

Yoruichi was shocked as well. That Soi Fon reached Bankai in 100 years? That was impressive to say the least. But she was even more shocked by Soi Fon's Bankai. It looked like a giant missile.

"Unlike my Shikai, death in two steps, my Bankai can kill you in one hit!" She aimed it at Naruto. "Feel honored hollow. I've never used this before. You'll be its first victim." She aimed and fired.

Naruto looked as the missile got closer. He was about to move when he felt chains on his feet. "Oh come on!"

The missile hit his mark.

_'What have I done?'_ Yoruichi asked, when she interfered she cost Naruto his life.

Huff

Huff

"It's over..." She smiled. She felt her reinforcements coming to aid her, no doubt from all of the spiritual pressure going all over the place.

She heard something and saw a fast moving beam of black light coming for her, it pierced her shoulder with her Bankai. She couldn't feel anything in that arm anymore. It was numb.

"That almost hit me there my little bee. Now that was a killer sting you had. Almost killed me too. Maybe I should call you Killer Bee instead of my little bee." Naruto said from the smoke.

Soi Fon looked up. Something she never used... but it should have killed him. "How...?" Was all she asked.

"When you had me in chains I knew that I couldn't get out of the way. If you noticed I drew my Zanpakuto. I used an ability I never had used since I made it, until now." Naruto told her. "I swung my blade when your Bankai attack was close enough. So it never hit me."

Naruto was chained by the legs as the missile was coming for him. She drew his Zanpakuto and as he swung small black ceros came from his Zanpakuto at different times from the tip. The first one it the missile dead on while others formed a small shield around the blast, deflecting most of the explosion.

"I call it, Cero Blade. I made it some 200 years ago. Or so, I could have used it but never needed to. It's not meant to kill unless I make it more powerful. I have a use for it in my Shikai mode or higher as my Shikai is just naturally devastating. So I could launch missiles of my own, mind you their not as powerful as yours to be an instant kill like yours, but they get the job done none the less."

Naruto told her as he walked up to her down form. She had used everything she had in the fight. She even landed a good hit and if he didn't have Cero Blade he might have had one less arm right now. Her Bankai was now in its Shikai form. "You did fine my Killer Bee, but I think I'll call you my little bee still. Ne?"

Soi Fon was pissed beyond believe. She had lost, again, to the same person. _'Why? Why can't I beat him!'_ "Why can't I beat you!" She yelled at him and with her last ounce of strength she tried to hit him again with her stinger. She put everything she had into her last attack. Naruto saw it and he didn't dodge it. It was stopped by Naruto's steel skin. She passed out on the ground. "Rest up Soi Fon, you'll need it." Naruto put Soi Fon in a more comfortable position and left her. He felt others coming and they'll take care of her.

It had been a long day of fights, Ichigo had his own as did Orihime, Chad and Uryu. Well, more so Ichigo then Orihime as Ichigo had two fights. Lucky dog. But the day was won for them and they survived. Naruto had felt that Nel had her own fight, and she had won. The day was over and Naruto, not needing any sleep, continued to roam around the place.

"Hey Yoruichi?"

"I'm glad you're safe Naruto. I didn't think that Soi Fon had Bankai, nor did I think she would use it. Seeing as how it is a giant missile." She told him.

"Yea, anyway, mind telling me why you did the head butt from hell just a moment ago?" He asked, still rubbing his head.

"I... I didn't want you to kill her."

"It wasn't going to kill her. At worse, she was going to be bleeding and you could have healed that if it was so bad. But I understand. So, where too next?" Naruto asked.

"Um... you don't want to rest?" The cat looked at him.

"No. It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down. Besides, I'm still so full of energy it's unreal." Naruto said flexing his hand.

"I see. Well good luck with that, I need to check on the others." Yoruichi went on the roof tops and left Naruto to his own devices. This was a mistake since Naruto, when left to his own devices, gets into all kind of trouble.

Naruto moved on and found himself in the 5th division's barracks. He looked around.

"Captain Aizen..."

Naruto heard and decided to go to see what was up. He saw a young girl in front of a door.

"Sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, but..." The young girl started.

"Oh... Momo, please come in." Naruto saw the Captain. It was the glasses one he fought, and the one that made Nel who she was. He was the one that made the Arrancar army. "So that is what Forbidden Angel meant when she said that he was stronger than he let on.

Naruto walk on to listen in. They were talking normally. It seemed that the little girl, Momo didn't know that Aizen was a traitor, which is good and yet bad. Naruto could tell that she was border line obsessed with him.

Inside Aizen was writing when he felt the ever so slit sift in spiritual pressure. He felt it before. When he faced the hollow with the rest of the captains. He got up.

"Captain?"

"Momo, I'm stepping out for a while, I'll be back." He smiled at her.

"Um... ok." She said.

Back outside Naruto knew he would come. People like him always do. Naruto waited for him in a nearby court yard. Waiting for him to show up, not long and he did. No one else was around aside from Momo herself and she was back at his room.

"Hello Naruto was it? It is nice to meet you again." He greeted.

"Cut the crap Aizen. I know all about you, Nel told me when she regained her memories. You're lucky the old man wouldn't believe any time in his after life time." Naruto told him.

"Oh? Is that so? I thought she had died some 100 years ago. Guess she survived?"

"She did. I saved her. Some ass in your army did it to her. Tell him that when I do find him again I'm going to kill him slowly, surly and most painfully. But I have to wait to kill you." Naruto threatened him.

"Momo..." Naruto also felt her presence. "... Go back to my room, and stay there. " He said. Just then Momo was right in front of Aizen protectively. She had her Zanpakuto out to defend Aizen if necessary. "I told you to go back to my room..." Naruto saw her fidget in his presence. Her hands were shaking and she looked afraid to face him.

"I can't Captain Aizen. He just threatened you and Head Captain Yamamoto."

Naruto figured she didn't hear all of the conversation.

"Don't worry Momo. Naruto here doesn't wish to fight, and I cannot beat him on my own. Even if you were to leave and find help he would beat or kill me before you could return and he long gone. But if we fight, he could kill us. I wish no harm to you Momo. Just him standing there is tough on you, I can see it." Aizen sounded caring to Momo.

"But captain...?"

Naruto placed an arm on her neck and she fell asleep.

"You almost sound convincing. Had I been anyone else I would have believed every word you said to her. But you put in a little of the truth in your lie to make it believable. The best lies always have a hint of truth to him." Naruto picked up Momo bridle style and placed her in the bed that Aizen had made for her.

"You... Naruto, look as if you care about her."

"And if I do? You're going to make you move, I can feel it. What you're going to do I don't know all of the details but I know that these Soul Reapers will believe me then. Then Nel and I can give all of the dirt she knows about you and you'll have a problem now wont you?" Naruto said placing the blanket over her.

"Now why do you care for anyone? Someone as powerful as you can do whatever you want. Why help others?" Aizen asked.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand. I fight for others, not myself. And I see that when you do betray this place she is going to feel it the most." Naruto looked at him and he just smiled.

"Why not kill me now? Surly you could and stop my evil plans before they bare fruit." Aizen.

"To what end? Killing you now would mean that you would be seen as a hero. Trust me I would love too, but then Rukia would not be off the hook. She would be hunted. When you betray the people that call you friend Rukia will be free. Because they would hate you more allowing us to kill you. Rukia's sake is the only reason your alive right now. Make peace with whatever god you believe in. You'll be seeing him or her soon." Naruto used Echo Flash to leave him alone.

"Oh but Naruto... you gave me everything I needed..." Aizen said to himself. He then began to think of a plan.

* * *

**(Next morning)**

Naruto had a bad feeling, something he doesn't get lightly, and raced back to the 5th division barracks.

"Captain!" Momo woke up. She looked around, no Captain Aizen. "Captain!" She looked for her Captain everywhere. "Captain!" She headed to the courtyard where Aizen and Naruto where last at.

Naruto was in the courtyard that he had his talk with Aizen. He looked up to see Aizen's Zanpakuto stabbed in the wall high above the ground. "So... that was your game..." He said. He could see an outline of Aizen around the sword as well as blood on the wall and on the ground.

"AIZEN!"

Naruto looked behind him to see Momo. She looked utterly devastated. She must be seeing the illusion of Aizen's death.

"YOU!" She pointed at Naruto, she had tears in her eyes. She draws her Zanpakuto and charged Naruto without a second thought.

Naruto stopping it with his hand. "You wish to kill me?" He asked her. He could see the rage in her eyes.

"You killed Captain Aizen! I'll... I'll never forgive you!" She back away then charged at him again.

Naruto looked at her suddenly; he figured she would react like this. He grabbed her Zanpakuto. "Sorry young one... but you are far too young to fight someone like me. Let go of your hate." He told her.

"Snap..." She stopped. Naruto had released a lot of spiritual pressure. Stopping her from using Shikai. _'He has this much? I... I must avenge captain Aizen!'_ She tried to free her Zanpakuto from Naruto's grip but he was far too powerful for her to do so.

Naruto could feel others coming at his spiritual pressure spike. He stopped and took one last look at Momo. "Know this child. Don't believe everything you see." he told her and he left before the others came.

* * *

**(With Nel)**

Nel was snoring in a bed. Said bed belonged to Rangiku as she was away tending to her Captain's wounded pride.

* * *

**(Division 4 Barracks)**

Inside the 4th Division Captain Retsu was in her office. She had just finished healing Toshiro only for Soi Fon to be brought in. She had never been this busy before. So many other Soul Reapers were injured as well. It seemed the humans that have infiltrated are stronger than any one anticipated. Then the horrible news, Captain Aizen's death. She had examined the body and confirmed it was Aizen's. But something was off and she couldn't place her finger on it. That and Naruto was blamed for it. If he did do it, why use Aizen's own blade? He could have easily just destroyed Aizen. Then left before anyone would have seen him.

"Captain, more have come in. They fought the humans and lost."

Retsu heard her vice captain tell her. Yes it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was not having fun. Aizen faked his death and made it look like Naruto did it. With his Vice Captain Momo as a witness. Everything he did that night screamed he murdered Aizen. "Ok Aizen, you won that round. But this game is still on." Naruto said while walking. He stopped and turned around. "You're my next opponent then?" He asked.

Behind Naruto were a tall man with a helmet and another man with dark sunglasses.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki of the Forsaken Race." Naruto introduce himself again.

"I am Vice Captain Tetsuzaemon Iba of the 7th Squad." Said the shorter man.

"I'm just going to call you Iba." Naruto told the guy with a very long first name. This got a tick mark from him.

"I am Captain Sajin Komamura of the 7th Squad!" The tall man with the helmet released his power.

"Very well... let's get this over with." Naruto said not wanting to prolong this. He drew his blade and it fired, it hit the Vice Captain.

"Iba!"

"I just wanted him out of the way. He would die if we fought around him. Come, let us fight and end this. I'm surprised that you would want to fight me alone." Naruto told him.

"You killed Captain Aizen! I will bring you down myself!"

"Then come!"

Naruto dodged the tall man's first attack.

"Roar Tenken!" Komamura released his Shikai.

The phantom sward came at Naruto and he was forced to block with his own blade. Naruto forced the phantom blade away. "I told you once before... you cannot face me..." Naruto appeared in front of him. "... If you cannot face yourself." With one powerful strike Naruto destroyed Komamura's helmet. Naruto looked at Komamura. "Wow... a fox...? How ironic." This got a tick mark from Komamura. "Hey I have nothing against foxes, I love foxes. In fact, I have one in my gut. A nine tailed fox. And she's being difficult right now." Naruto said to the man.

"I will not let this hinder me!" Komamura's phantom blade came at Naruto once again.

Naruto again blocked it with his own. "Now you can face me... since you now can face yourself." Naruto told him.

"I will not be mocked!" Komamura yelled building up his spiritual pressure.

"I wasn't mocking you... I was lecturing your. Cero Blade!" Naruto swung his sword.

Komamura used a phantom arm to block it. He felt it and there was some blood on his left arm. Naruto appeared in front of him and slashed downward. Komamura blocked the tip end of Naruto's blade with his own, but he had it near the base and Naruto was still overpowering him. Using both hands Komamura still couldn't hold Naruto's power back. Komamura jumped back to avoid Naruto's blade.

"I will not lose!" Komamura yelled. Naruto got in the air to have more room to fight. "Bankai!" Komamura released his Bankai to fight this seemingly unstoppable hollow. Naruto saw Komamura unleash a giant right in front of him. "You will not escape this!" Komamura swung his blade and the giant did the same.

Naruto blocked but the force behind the attack pushed him back. Naruto needed to do a back flip to regain his stance. "That Bankai of yours. Is quite powerful. However... Devastate and Despair..." Komamura's eyes widened. "Forbidden Angel." Naruto's Zanpakuto became its evil version. "I noticed that this giant moves as you do. But... I also noticed that blood on your arm when I attacked it. So by using Bankai you become stronger and weaker. Your power increases but so does the change of injury."

Komamura didn't respond.

"I thought so." Naruto raised his blade. "So if I were to do this..." Naruto brought it down and made a deep gash in the giant and Komamura as well. "Kyuubi Cero!" A cero that looked like a fox head hit the giant's stomach. Blood leaked from the giant and Komamura.

"AHHHHH!" Komamura attacked one last time.

Naruto block the giant's sword and sliced Komamura. He'll live but he was seriously wounded. Komamura fell to the ground but Naruto caught him so he didn't die from the fall. He felt others coming so he would live past today.

"When you can face yourself without someone else's help. You can face me my friend." Naruto to kneeled Komamura. "I know what it is like, trust me when I say that. We will meet again." Naruto was gone in a flash.

"Captain Komamura!"

Naruto was long gone and Komamura was thinking about what he said.

* * *

**(With Nel)**

Nel yawned as she woke. "That was a nice rest." She said to herself. She stretched and cracked her neck. "Captain Kid was a tough one. That's for sure." She raided Rangiku's fridge of her milk, drinking from the bottle. "Hm? I wonder what I'm going to do today?" She wondered aloud. After dome more raiding she headed out, oh Rangiku will be pissed when she returns home.

She wondered aimless once again throughout the place. Not knowing where she might go or who she might face next. A captain was nothing to snuff at. She had to go nearly full power at the end of it. She wondered if the other captains were as powerful as the kid captain. She knew the old man was stronger, but she hoped the others were stronger. She then came upon a barrack.

"Hm...? The 4th Squad barracks. Sounds fun. I wonder what kind trouble I can cause here?" She skipped inside.

Inside Toshiro shivered. It was the kind of shiver he got when Rangiku was up to something.

Nel looked around the hospital like barracks. Many men were giving her cat calls and she just waved at them. None of them thinking with their north head. She was saying 'hi' to everyone in the rooms if they saw here. Even a man with a fox head, who she said was cool. A brooding like woman lying down in bed with a mad look on her face, who said she needed to lighten up. Soi Fon would have killed her if she wasn't so tired and if the 4th Captain wasn't there today.

Then Nel said hi to a kid in one room, and then she back tracked to look at who it was. The kid looked up to see Nel.

"Eh? It's the kitty Captain!" Nel yelled.

This got a tick mark from hell on Toshiro. "I am not a kid!" Then he noticed that it was Nel who said it. "YOU!"

"Hi! Did I hurt you so bad you're in the hospital?" Nel seemed to care whole heartedly. "I'll help you get better."

She left the screen then came back. "A thermometer." She put it in his mouth.

She left the screen then came back. "An ice pack." She put it on his head.

She left the screen then came back. "A nice warm blanket." She wrapped it around him.

She left the screen then came back. "A comfy pillow." She put it behind him.

She left the screen then came back. "And some gelatin. Wu, looked at it wiggle." Nel said with big hazel eyes.

"This, is, not, helping..." Toshiro was shaking with annoyance and anger.

"It's not?" Nel looked surprised. "Then this might!" She began to hug him. "This always get's Naruto's spirits up when he's down!" Nel's hug began to break bones and Toshiro's spine.

"You're... breaking..." Toshiro wondered if this was her true power. And how powerful Naruto must be if this get's him out of a down mood.

"Captain are you alright?" Rangiku rushed in when she felt his spirit energy go haywire. "YOU!"

Nel looked at Rangiku, "Hey Rangiku! Wanna drink some more?" She asked, then she dodge Rangiku's blade with a back flip. She back flipped out of the room and into the courtyard of the 4th barracks. Rangiku chased her out there. "Come on Rangiku? We don't have to fight, I thought we were friends?" Nel whined.

Rangiku scowled.

"Aw~~ don't be like that." Nel bent forward to dodge to more blades. She then hopped and did a spin to the right to dodge another blade above her.

"Momo, Isane, Nanao." Rangiku looked relieved.

"I felt the spiritual pressure and came to help. Captain Retsu will be here any minute, she was at a captain's meeting earlier." Isane told Rangiku.

"I was here on behalf of my Captain." Nanao said allowed and annoyed.

Momo was silent. She had a hated look toward Nel.

"So... that's how it's going to be...?" Nel said in a serious tone.

Toshiro's , who was watching from his room, blood froze. It was the same tone she used when they were fighting. "All of you run! That's an order!"

"But Captain...!" Rangiku looked at her still injured captain.

"Rangiku! She beat me while she was holding back! The 4 of you have no chance! Get out of here! That's an order!" He said fearful for their lives.

"Tell me where Naruto is!" Momo demanded.

Nel looked at her. Aizen's new victim. She hoped that she got over him soon. "I don't know where Naruto is. I haven't since we separated when we got here." Nel shrugged.

"Err! Then I'll force it from you!" Momo yelled.

Just then Nel was surrounded by unnamed soul reapers about a dozen of them. "We of the 11th Division will take on this foe."

**(Treachery - Bleach Movie 2 Soundtrack)**

Nel looked at them. "You will try..." All of them charged her. "... and fail." She drew her sword and in an instant they were all defeated. The 4 women looked shocked, they didn't even she her attack them. "Next...?"

"Growl Haineko!"

"Run Itegumo!"

"Snap Tobiume!"

Nanao raised her blade only to notice that Nel was behind her. Then she fell to the ground, a large gash on her body and blood splashing all over from it. Nel swung her blade outward to get rid of the blood on it.

Isane caught Nanao so she didn't hit the ground.

"Cero." Nel aimed at Rangiku and Momo.

Momo gathered spirit energy in her blade then fired a fire ball at the cero. At first the fire ball and the cero were even, then the cero won out and continued to Rangiku and Momo. But they got out of its way before it hit them.

"AHHH!" Nel used Sonido to get away from Isane's attack from behind. She had healed Nanao so she would live.

"She's too powerful! Get out of there!" Toshiro warned again.

"He's right you know... I am Neliel Tu Oderschvank former 3rd Espada of the Arrancar Army of Hueco Mundo." Nel introduced herself to the 3 vice captains.

"An army?" Isane looked terrified.

"Under your banner!" Yelled Momo.

"My banner? Little girl your mistaken, think about what I just said, 'former 3rd Espada of the Arrancar Army of Hueco Mundo'. Notice anything?" She asked.

Momo didn't bother as she attacked Nel again. Nel blocked it with her blade. While Momo was struggling to hit Nel, Nel just held her arm steady. Like it was easy for her to block Momo's attack.

It was then that Isane figured out what Nel said. "You said 'former' and your said '3rd'. Meaning your no longer apart of the Hueco Mundo army and you were not the strongest."

"That's correct..." Nel said from behind Isane. Isane's eyes widened. She turned around and tried to block Nel's attack but Nel cut right thru Isane's Zanpakuto.

"ISANE!" Both Rangiku and Momo yelled.

Isane was on the ground so she didn't fall to her death.

Then Soi Fon and Toshiro appeared, Toshiro in front of her, and Soi Fon behind her. They both didn't have Shikai active. Nel used Sonido to get away from them. Both captain's hit each other's Zanpakuto.

"Sorry. Better luck next time." Nel joked.

"Captain! You're still injured." Rangiku yelled.

"Injured I still have a better chance of beating her than you Rangiku."He told his vice captain.

"You won't live past today hollow!" Yelled an injured Soi Fon.

"You know, I've heard that before and yet I'm still here." Nel gave them a big smile.

"Sting all enemies to death..." Soi Fon eyes widened. As did Toshiro's and Rangiku. Soi Fon now had a very big gash across her back, Nel once again swung her blade to get the blood off it.

"Captain Soi Fon!"

"Worry about yourself Captain Kid." Nel said from behind him.

Toshiro tried to turn around and block but Nel was too fast for him, and Toshiro joined Soi Fon on the ground.

"I'm bored. I'll end this now."

"Go Haineko!" Rangiku tried to attack.

But Nel went right passed her attack and to her. Nel was right in front of her and punched her in the gut. Knocking the wind out of her. Nel then went in front of Momo and slashed her across her back disabling her in the fight. The victor was Nel once again.

**(End Treachery - Bleach Movie 2 Soundtrack)**

Nel used Sonido to get away.

A moment later Retsu came onto the scene. Seeing her Vice Captain and the others. "Oh dear... what did you two do to reopen your wounds?" Retsu asked nicely. She took all of the injured and put them back in bed. Some with restrains.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was waiting for Yoruichi. Yoruichi had told him to wait in a cave of sorts near the place where Rukia is held. Finally after a while Yoruichi came back with Ichigo, who was passed out.

"What happen to wonder boy?" Naruto asked.

"Got into a fight with a captain." She told him.

"Wait, where's Orihime?" Naruto asked a bit fearful.

Yoruichi looked at him. Then realized that Orihime wasn't with Ichigo. "Oh crap! How could I have missed that!" Yoruichi smacked herself.

"Never mind that, I'll find her. It won't take too long." Naruto left without anther thought.

Naruto was using Echo Flash all over the place. Risking being seen by the old man. Not wanting to face him yet made sure he wasn't in the same place for more than a few seconds. He finally found her signature, he was over the 13th barracks. Naruto looked thru a window.

"Thank you from bringing me my tea." Naruto saw the 13th captain say to Orihime. She was in a black soul reaper outfit handing tea to the captain. All the while two other soul reapers looking on n envy.

"No problem, I'm glad to help." Orihime said with her normal voice.

Naruto breathe a sigh of relief. Either the captain didn't know Orihime wasn't a soul reaper. Or he wasn't trying to kill her. Either way he was thankful, he had come to care for Orihime more than he thought he would. She was his little sister after all.

"So, when did you get here again?" The 13th captain named Jushiro asked Orihime.

"Oh I got here yesterday." She said.

Naruto sighed. "I see, well, I need to take a wake, I'll be right back, oh and tell Kiyone and Sentaro that I'll be right back." He smiled.

_'Did he sense me?'_ Naruto asked himself.

"Yes Sir!" Orihime said with enthusiastic cheerfulness. Jushiro smiled.

Jushiro walked a bit away to a small clearing in his compound. "I know your there." Jushiro closed his eyes as he felt Naruto behind him.

"You're less healthy then I recall. What happened?" Naruto ask.

"Just a simple sickness. Anyway, why are you here? Not to kill me I hope." He asked.

"I didn't kill Aizen. Not that you'd believe me."

"No... I somewhat believe you. You don't strike me as the type to kill a person for no reason. I spoke with Captain Retsu. She remembers you from some time ago. She was only a 3rd seat at the time." Jushiro told Naruto. "But back to the question at hand, why are you here?"

"You're not a normal soul reaper. All the others I've faced have tried to kill me." Naruto told him.

"You're dodging the question."

"That's not the only thing I've been dodging today. But I've been looking for someone."

Jushiro thought about it. "This someone wouldn't happen to be that girl in my room would it?" He asked.

"Harm her... and I go full power and destroy everything in this place and open a door from here to Hueco Mundo and tell the hollows it's open session on soul reapers." Naruto gave him a stern, powerful and cold look. "And trust me, hollows outnumber soul reapers 3000 to 1, last I checked. Which wasn't too long ago." Naruto threatened him again.

Jushiro gave a shy and nervous laugh. "Don't worry, even if I did believe that Rukia was guilty of the crimes Center 46 charged her with, I know that Orihime is too nice a girl to do that to. So she will be safe with me. At least until someone other than my squad and the Captain of the 8th squad won't do anything he is not needed to do, finds out."

Naruto gave him a nod. "That's good. Keep her out of trouble, she is only here to help Ichigo save Rukia. One more thing, ask her to heal you, tell her that Naruto was it was ok." He started to walk away.

"Wait what? She can heal people, but this is something that not even Captain Retsu can cure." Jushiro looked at Naruto in disbelief.

Naruto turned to him. "Trust me when I say her healing powers are beyond that of Captain Retsu. What she lacks in attack she makes up for in defense and support. Just ask her to heal you, you'll be fine." Again Naruto was about to leave.

"Wait, one more question. If you didn't kill Captain Aizen, who did?" He asked. If he could get a hint it would mean to the world to Momo. But Momo was dead set on killing Naruto. Everyone could see it in her eyes.

"Who said anyone killed him?" Naruto vanished in a flash. This small clue along with the small clues that Nel left might be what is needed to foil Aizen's plans.

Jushiro pondered what Naruto said. But he will take Naruto advice and ask Orihime to heal him.

Naruto went back to where Yoruichi was with wonder boy.

"WHAT THE HELL! PUT SOME CLOTHS ON!" Naruto heard Ichigo yell. No doubt that Yoruichi transformed into her sexy naked self. But then it clicked. Yoruichi was naked. Naruto used Echo Flash to a speed the world had not seen before or will ever see again. Naruto appeared in the cave. Only for Yoruichi to have been fully dressed.

"NOOOOO~~~~~~~~!" Naruto yelled to the heavens.

Everyone in the soul society heard him. From Ichigo and Yoruichi, to the near deaf in the farthest parts of the edge of the Soul Society. Even Soi Fon heard him and knew it was his voice.

She smirked. "Good, whatever happened to him I hope was painful." She said in spit.

Ichigo and Yoruichi just looked on as the most powerful being they have even known was sulking in a corner.

"I missed out on a great point in my life." He mumbled.

"Is he going to be alright?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Yoruichi told him, while patting Naruto on the head.

Naruto continued to mumble. It took a while, but Naruto got out of his funk and watched Yoruichi train Ichigo. Trying to help him active Bankai. It was soon that Zangetsu was training Ichigo and Yoruichi and himself were on the sidelines.

"Naruto... had did you get your Bankai?" Yoruichi asked Naruto.

"In a hundred years time and a promise of at least one powerful opponent that can handle her." Naruto answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Forbidden Angel and I fought just like this over 300 years ago. When it was over and I won, she said that she wants at least one opponent that can face her. I never needed to use Bankai, my mask is the highest I've ever really needed to go in terms of power." Naruto told Yoruichi.

"Yes I remember that. But why dose Forbidden Angel want to fight at least once?"

"It's in her nature. She prays to Kami, but no one listens. That is why she is with me. She wants to be known, for the right or wrong reasons she wants to be known. She's lonely, but don't tell her I said that." Naruto whispered.

Yoruichi giggled. "So, do you intend to kill the old man? He may be an ass sometimes but he is a good man."

"No. We will fight, there is no avoiding that, Forbidden Angel believes that I will need Bankai, and I agree with her. However... she also says that I will need to go one step further than that as well." Naruto continued to watch Ichigo, getting his ass handed to him I might add.

Yoruichi was shocked. "You have something above Bankai?"

"Yes..." Naruto said in a somewhat sad tone. "

"I GET IT THIS TIME!" Ichigo yelled.

"What is it?"

* * *

**(With Nel)**

Naruto vice could be heard while Nel was facing Retsu.

"It is the same power that all Arrancar have. The power... to become what we once were... only stronger."

"I had a feeling you'd find me. Naruto did say out of all of the soul reapers you are the most understanding. Although, I find it hard to believe that you'd come alone." Nel told her. "Do you wish to talk? Or fight me by yourself?" Nel crossed her arm over her chest.

Retsu said nothing at first. Then said. "I only wish to talk."

"Is that so? Well... what about?" Nel got back into child mode.

"Well... what is Naruto planning? Why is he here?" Retsu asked.

"Oh? Is that all?" Nel asked shocked Retsu nodded. "Well, I see no harm in telling you. Seeing as even if I told you everything I know about Naruto it wouldn't hurt him. Well, Naruto intends to save Rukia from her unjust fate. Destroy Center 46 if he has time, and get the stick out of all these males asses. He said with much more power in his voice." Nel said smiling.

Retsu raised an eye brow. "He intends to destroy Center 46? Why?" She asked.

"Why not? I mean name one thing that they did that didn't screw up this place even more. Name one thing they did to help the people outside these walls." Nel became more serious. "Soul Reapers have the gull to call this place heaven. But this is hell with a nice name and sun light. And Center 46 is at the top of it. I would destroy it myself but Naruto said that's for him to do, and I'll let him. The only reason I don't go full power and rack havoc on this place because Naruto doesn't want me to be hurt." Nel had a dead series look in her eye.

Retsu sighed sadly. "I see... is there no way to convince him to stop this?"

"Unless you're Center 46 is willing to change, no. You have a better chance of killing him then changing his mind about this. And trust me when I say, only your head captain has a chance to do it. But even Naruto says that there is only one way to kill him and only he knows how. But I've talked about Naruto for too long. If we are not going to fight, I must move on." Retsu nodded.

"One more question... Just how powerful is Naruto?"

Nel looked at her then smiled. "That... is not something one can say in words. I have never seen Naruto at full power. Nor do I expect to anytime soon." Nel smiled. "However..." This got Retsu's attention. "I can tell you this. Against Naruto's power, all means of resistance are pointless. If you were to take procations against Forbidden Angel, your plans are still not good enough. If you were going to take procations against everything else, your plans are still not good enough. Even if you were to gather your minds and take precautions against unfortunate events like the sky falling or the earth splitting..." Nel pause in a dramatic way. "...Naruto is far above your plans."Nel Sonido to another place.

Retsu thought about the answers she got. It frightened her. If it were true then only Head Captain Yamamoto could handle Naruto. But she had work to do and went back to her barracks to heal the captains that reopened their wounds. She would tell Yamamoto.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto, Ichigo and Yoruichi, in human form and in a 2 piece bikini, where in the hot spring in the training ground.

"Kisuke needs to put something like this in his training grounds, might make them more presentable then." Naruto said relaxing.

"Well, I guess now is a good a time as any. Chad and Uryu have been captured. They lost to a captain." Yoruichi told Naruto. Ichigo could feel it, he felt it not too long ago.

"I felt it as well. They are alive, but they are worst for where. But... I can't since Uryu's power anymore." Naruto was lost in thought.

"I'm sure he's fine."Ichigo said aloud. "He's strong, he won't go down that easily." Ichigo knew this from experience.

"No doubt you're right Ichigo." Naruto smiled. Ichigo was much like him back in the day. But now Naruto could be called an old man. He even sounded like it sometimes.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question?" Ichigo started, Naruto nodded sure. "Do you think that I can active Bankai in 2 days?" He asked.

"Well, I need to get going, see ya." Yoruichi vanished.

_'She... she ran off...? That sexy minx left me with the brat. Damn if this is how it's going to be when the kids start showing up then I'm as good as fucked. Oh wait, I'm already fucked.' _Naruto thought about Ichigo's question. "You'll set a record, that's for sure if you do. I myself took the better part of 100 years to get Bankai. Whether or not you can get Bankai is not something I can answer. No one is the same when it comes to how they learned Bankai, some say that only a chosen few can get it, but I say bull shit on that. You, a mere human, have soul reaper powers, managed to get Shikai in record time. If you can get Bankai in the next two days... I'm sure you can." Naruto answered. "But, it depends on if you want it enough. Just wanting it means nothing. Like the saying it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of fight in the dog. "Naruto quoted.

"Thanks. Well better get back to training, Bankai isn't going to come to me." Ichigo got out and went back to training.

"That's a good start." Naruto waved him off. "Yea, I was just the same." Naruto frowned as if he missed something. "Well I better get going too." He too got out and left the cave. He had to ask Yoruichi something. His fight with Soi Fon left a bad taste in his mouth. Near the end of the fight Soi Fon no longer was fighting him, she was fighting Yoruichi. Meaning there was some resentment between them, what Naruto could only guess.

* * *

**(4th Barracks)**

Soi Fon was in bed, again, and will be for 2 or so more days. She was thinking about her fight with Naruto. "He was holding back." She told herself in angry. "And yet, he managed to beat me like I was a mere child fresh out of school." She was sheathing in anger. "Why?" She finally fell asleep with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you take me with you...?"

Toshiro was in his room thinking about what Nel had told him. _'The ones that made the army, the one with the most eyes, the one with the least eyes and the one with the forever smile.'_ Toshiro repeated in his head."That makes no sense. Everyone has two eyes. And no one smiles forever." He said to himself. "Maybe it was just a distraction to throw me off the trail." He concluded. "Most likely, Naruto is the leader of this 'Arrancar' army, but she did say former 3rd Espada. Whatever an Espada is." Toshiro was more confused now than ever.

* * *

**(Back at training cave)**

Naruto and Yoruichi we're watching, once again, Ichigo train. "So...?" Naruto started.

"So... what?" Yoruichi looked at him confused.

"You going to tell me what's up with you and our little bee Soi Fon?" Naruto asked, interested in the story between the two.

"Oh? What brought this on?" Yoruichi gave a grin.

"Near the end of the fight, she was yelling something about training to pass 'her', and then she yelled at me calling me Yoruichi. She wasn't fighting me at the end there. She was fighting you. I saw in her eyes the resentment, betrayal, admiration and behind all that love. All of those feelings and more where in her eyes as she fought me near the end, thinking of you I might add. So... care to tell me what happened?" He asked.

Yoruichi thought about it. Na harm in telling him her greatest regret. "Well... you remember the time we told you about Shinji and the others?" Naruto nodded. "Well, at the time, Soi Fon was my body guard, not that I needed one." She gave a grin.

"I'm sure."

"Well, she'd train well into the night long after others would have called it a day so she could get better. I even helped her with her form and other things. So... I guess..." Yoruichi trailed off.

"She grew attached to you." Naruto finished.

"Yea. Almost, if not already, an obsession. Then, when I left the way I did..." She left that hanging.

"It destroyed her." Naruto finished.

"Yea. I didn't want to leave, and I could have taken her with us but... she wanted to be a captain one day, I couldn't take that away from her." Yoruichi said solemnly.

"But you didn't give her the chance to choose what she waited more. But I suppose the risk would have been too great for you to take. But she feels betrayed on a level that no one else feels, at least for now." Naruto said.

"At least for now?" Yoruichi looked confused.

"Momo. Aizen has played with the girl's emotions to a point where she'll do anything for him. Well, almost anything. When he betrays them she will feel it just as bad as Soi Fon." Naruto gave his thoughts on the matter.

Yoruichi just nodded. Maybe she did choose for Soi Fon.

"Regardless we must hope that Ichigo can achieve Bankai, Rukia's execution is in two days." Naruto looked at Ichigo still trying to get Bankai. Naruto had no doubt that he could get it, but in time was a long shot.

"Naruto, question... why don't you just go in, take them all down, and save Rukia yourself?" Yoruichi asked.

"The answer to that my sexy cat women, is simple. I'm too lazy..."

"..."

"..."

"Yea right, no seriously, why don't you?"

"It's not my place to save her. She did nothing for me, not that I won't if Ichigo can't, but she saved Ichigo's life and his family. So he owes her. If I just walk down street and save her, his pride will be wounded. And trust me, men are nothing if there are at least a bit prideful in at least one thing in their life." Naruto told her.

Which was true, she knew, hell even she was prideful, being the 'Goddess of Flash' meant being at the top of all things speedy. Then Naruto came along, she taught him Flash step, he made Echo Flash. Something faster than flash step. And she couldn't even learn it. It wounded her pride at times. If not all the time.

"So...if the soul society was going to execute me...?" She looked at him with a little hope in her voice.

"I would rip the universe a new asshole to get to you, save you, while looking badass doing it, and then we would hot passionate love at my or your place." Naruto gave a cheeky grin.

She put her head on his shoulder. "You'll have to wait for that reward." She grinned.

"Oh, then do tell me oh goddess of beauty and teasing, how do I get such a reward?" Naruto lend into Yoruichi.

"In time... in time..."

"Oh~~~ you sexy minx."

* * *

**(Next day)**

Naruto yawned. He felt something nice on his chest. Or a few something's. He looked down, he saw Yoruichi sleeping on his chest as well as her impressive rack. _'That's it... I can __almost__ die happy.'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'Best moment...'_

"Naruto! Yoruichi! We have a problem!" Naruto heard Ichigo yell.

_'Ruin!'_ Naruto thought in a depressed mood.

"Huh? What is it Ichigo?" She asked.

"Renji just told me. Rukia's execution is has been moved to tomorrow!" He told them.

"Well... that's just great." Naruto got up and looked pissed. "Sorry kid, but your light training ends now. We're talking it up, and not just a notch either." Naruto said in a very real and serious voice.

"But, you can't help him getting Bankai... can you?" Yoruichi's only reason for not helping Ichigo at the moment was she couldn't teach him how to get Bankai.

"No, that is something only he can do on his own. I on the other hand..." He gave a smile the creped the shit out of Ichigo. Every alarm bell, warning sigh and every instinct in Ichigo's head was telling him to flee for his life. "I can give... incentive..." Naruto began to laugh, a laugh that would put Orochimaru, Madara and the Kyuubi to shame. Although Kyuubi would be more proud then ashamed that Naruto was better than her at making an evil laugh.

* * *

**(With the Captains)**

"One last thing." The Head captain caught all of the other captain's attention. "Captain Retsu, Captain Shusui and Captain Jushiro."

The 3 captains looked at the head captain. "Yes old man?"

"I want you three to look for this... Espada Nel. I want her captured alive and bring her before me. Captain Toshiro can brief you on her powers as he has faced her before. That is all." Yamamoto didn't think that this hollow would be able to stand up to 3 of his best captains.

"Geez, the old man must think highly of us. If he thinks we could capture her all by our lonesome." Shusui said in a mocking tone of voice.

"I'm sure... that we could do this mission." Retsu was unsure of the mission she and the other two captains were assigned.

Jushiro was thinking. Orihime and Nel are friends, so this might hurt her if he told her what he was told to do. "Well, we should ask Toshiro what her abilities are. I mean, this Nel and Naruto have been in a few fights and we know very little about them."

"Yet they know a lot about us." Retsu finished for him.

The made it to Retsu's hospital Toshiro looked like a kid that was sent to his room and denied his favorite toy, then got into a fight with his big sister... and lost. He was restrained and covered in bandages.

"Captain Toshiro." Retsu looked at the boy with the smile that everyone knew was the smile of internal pain. Just like everyone else, he shivered.

"Y-yes...?"

"We have some questions about Nel, the women hollow that you fought not too long ago." Jushiro told him.

"Such as?"

"Her powers and abilities for one and if you know anything about how to defeat her." Shusui asked the boy.

He thought about the fight. "There isn't much I can tell you. Even when we fought she toyed with me. Like I was beneath her. She used few attacks. One was Cero. An attack we've seen Menos Grande use. But far more powerful. Another attack she used was something she called Gran Rey Cero. It's like Cero... but far more powerful than her normal one. She is fast and powerful. Aside from her Cero and Gran Rey Cero all she did was attack with her Zanpakuto and dodge my attacks. Or just over power my attacks." Toshiro told them grimly.

"I see... thank you Captain Toshiro." The captains were walking out.

"Wait." The captains stopped. "There is one other thing." He remembered Nel's last attack. "Her last attack she used before she left the battle. I barley hared it. She said the words 'Declare Gamuza' then 'Lanzador Verde'. I didn't see what she thru, but whatever it is it's powerful as it went right thru my ice defense. Be careful, she's powerful." He gave his final warning.

They all nodded.

* * *

**(With Nel)**

Nel was once again facing Retsu, but she had 2 friends with her. "I guess this is to be expected. That old man what's anything that's not a pure soul reaper dead huh? Stupid old man. I guess there's no way to avoid it." She drew her Zanpakuto.

"Please, come with us quietly. We don't want to hurt you." Jushiro tried to talk to Nel.

"Please, you either want me as leverage against Naruto or to use me in your sick experiments. Probably both." She sneered at him.

All three of them couldn't deny that she was most likely right.

"The time for words is over..."

**(Play Bleach AMV Yammy, Stark, Barragan, Halibel - The Sorcerer Remix)**

She pointed her blade at them. "... Now is a time for swords!"

She built up her spiritual pressure the amount shocked the 3 captains, but they did as well.

"All waves rise now and became my shield. Lighting strike now and become my blade!"

"Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wind rage and heavenly demon sneer!" The two male captains activated Shikai.

"Cero!" Nel fired a cero blast.

Jushiro jumped in front of the attack. Then an attack was fired at Nel. Jushiro smirked, as did Nel, but to them, she smirked for unknown reasons.

The soul reaper captains looked on as the cero was being absorbed by Nel, into her mouth.

"That can't be good."

"Cero Doble!"

The cero was fired too fast for Jushiro to counter it as it was not fired at him. It was fired at Retsu. She put her Zanpakuto in front of her to block. The resulting explosion kicked up dirt all over them. When it cleared Retsu was fairly unharmed, just a bit of dirt on her and she was huffing lightly.

"My turn now my lady." Shusui said in a bored tone.

Nel tilted her head.

"Bushogoma!" Shusui fired a pair of wind blades. They encircled Nel. "There... that got her." He said in a relaxed tone.

"Don't be so sure. Toshiro used his Bankai and _that_ couldn't hold her for long." Retsu reminded the captain.

"Really?"

They heard a slashing sound and looked at Nel, she cut right thru the wind with her Zanpakuto. "Is that the best you can do?" She asked. Her icy tone could made Toshiro's ice dragon feel like a hot bath.

"Why so serious?" Shusui asked, only to flash step out of an attack.

"When I wasn't serious, someone took advantage of my kindness... then in turn attack my friends and cause their deaths. It is because of this I fight for real... even if I hate to do so. Gran Rey Cero!" She fired at the group, and again Jushiro jumped in front of the cero blast, only to find Nel right in _front_ of him. "I'll get rid of you first..." She said coldly.

She brought down her blade, nearly cutting him in half. Use used Sonido to get in front of Shusui cutting him across his stomach. The shock on his face spoke for him. She raised her blade again only for her to get hit by something behind her. Knocking her off balance. She looked behind her to see Captain Retsu tending to the two injured captains.

"So... you're the healer..." Nel stated. Retsu released her Shikai to tend to heal the two captains.

"Yes... I am. Is there really no way to stop this violence?"

"No... There isn't... sorry Naruto..." She said somewhat sadly. "... that I have to fight the one captain that might understand us."Retsu looked shock for a bit. "I guess I have to deal with you first."

She built up even more power.

* * *

**END**

**R and R**

**Next up is the fight you've all been waiting for.**

**Naruto... vs... Head Captain Yamamoto**

**EPIC~~~~**

**School is starting for me so updates for White Fox will be slow. As will all others**


	7. Naruto vs Yamamoto

**TFK: Next chapter 7**

**Also, before I forget, I'll switch off between English and Japanese names sometimes, or whatever name that Bleach gives**

**Small lemon in this chapter**

**Naruto and ?**

**()**

**Naruto vs. Yamamoto the Final Battle**

Nel once again charged Retsu. She had learned her lesson on holding back in a fight and it cost her dearly. She wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Retsu on the other hand was having a hard time. Head to head Nel was stronger than her.

_'She's holding back. I can feel it.'_ Retsu thought to herself.

_'She's strong.'_ Nel thought to herself.

Despite Retsu's belief Nel was only holding back her next level of power. She was going all out in this form. They forced each other back and Nel had a small cut on her shoulder. Same with Retsu.

"Is there no other way to stop this unneeded fighting?" Retsu asked.

"You could always just call it a day and leave." Nel said sarcastically.

Retsu responded with her blade as she tried once again to defeat Nel.

"Captain Retsu now!"

Nel heard the laid back captain yell.

"White!" Then Retsu stabbed Nel in the gut. Nel was shock. "White Lighting!" Again Nel was shocked at such a weak attack did so much damage to her. She put some distance between them and her.

"How...? Why was that so powerful?" She asked.

"It's because of me." Nel looked behind her. It was captain that she had thought she defeated.

"It's called Irooni. Pick a color and that color is the only color you can hit. However, the amount of the color determines the amount of damage you can do. The weakest attack can be devastating." Shunsui explained. "White." Nel's eyes widened as Shunsui did a single attack and it felt like she was hit by Naruto's cero.

_'A dangerous ability indeed.'_ She looked at the captains she was facing. _'The ability to increase damage, heal and reflect attacks. These 3 could beat almost anyone... almost.'_

"White."

"!" Nel looked behind her and blocked a devastating attack that the 3rd captain, that she thought she had beaten already, launched at her. Jushiro's blades hit her hard. She hit the ground and skidded a good distance.

"Why don't you give up? It'll save you and us the trouble of fighting." Shunsui asked her in a relaxed manner.

Nel whip the blood off her face. "So, I pick a color and I can only hit that color right?" She asked with a smile.

"That's right." Shunsui said with a calm smile.

"Then... I chose... green."

"Green?" Jushiro and Shunsui asked.

"Yep." She got behind them, and then dumped green paint on each one. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should see your faces!" Nel was laughing at them. This got a tick mark from Jushiro.

Jushiro flashed step behind Nel in order to attack her aiming for her right shoulder. But when his small sword hit her it was deflected. "What?"

"Hehe, this is a fun game." Nel said excitedly.

"But how? How did you deflect my attack without moving?" Jushiro asked.

"Simple... I used the rules of the game to my advantage." She said. Then all three of them looked closer at Nel. Her white suit was turning green. Like her hair. "Nowhere in the rules said that we can't change the color of our cloths." She said with a smile. "Or force a change in the color of the other person's cloths. Bala." A quick Bala hit Jushiro and he was forced back. She smiled.

"But how, how did you know how to counter my ability?" Never in Shunsui's after life was one of his abilities turned on him so much.

"Naruto told me."

"But I never told him or used this on him!" Shunsui would have remembered.

"Oh, I know, and so does he. But you didn't need too. Like I told Retsu once before. Naruto's power is beyond that of all of..." Nel looked behind her and blocked an attack from Retsu. But Retsu seemed stronger than she once was, far stronger than before. _'Where did she get this power? Or, was she holding back before?'_ Nel was forced back.

Retsu used flash step to get behind Nel and attack again. Nel blocked the attack again.

"Why are you attacking Captain Retsu? We need to retreat and think of another plan." Captain Jushiro said getting up.

"You in mission mode aren't you?" Nel asked as she blocked another attack with her blade and was forced back and collided with many buildings.

"She still has some white on her, we can still win." She told them.

"Where? Where is she wearing white?" Jushiro asked.

"Her eyes." Retsu said calmly.

Nel's eyes widened. It didn't matter if it was minimal damage, any attack to the eyes would be devastating. "Well... I just have to end this now." Nel was building up a massive amount of spiritual pressure.

"What is she...?"

"Cero!" Nel aimed at the ground and cause a smoke screen. "Declare..."

"Not good, stop her!" Jushiro yelled.

"... Gamuza." She finished.

_'This power...'_ Captain Retsu said to herself. _'It's almost as powerful as Head Captain Yamamoto when he is using his shikai at full power.'_ Retsu said to herself. Then Retsu remembered something.

_'Her last attack she used before she left the battle. I barley hared it. She said the words 'Declare Gamuza' then 'Lanzador Verde'. I didn't see what she thru, but whatever it is it's powerful as it went right thru my ice defense. Be careful, she's powerful.'_

She remembered Toshiro's words.

"Lanzador Verde!" Then she saw it. Something spinning at them at incredible speed.

Far away Naruto since this, and then left.

"Captain Shunsui, Captain Jushiro put all of your spiritual pressure into this next attack." Both nodded.

"Way of Binding #73!Tozansho!" They all said at the same time.

A massive blue pyramid shield stood between them and Nel's attack. Then they collided it sounded like a big metal drill hitting a large metal wall the sound was powerful and loud.

Nel's attack and the Captain's shield stood their ground, neither side giving an inch. Then finally Nel's attacks destroyed the shield, but bounced away. Nel caught it as it returned back into a Zanpakuto. Nel and the captains were breathing hard.

"Err!"

_'I can rejuvenate the other two, but I'll be exhausted myself.'_ Thought Retsu, in a battle of endurance, she believed that they could win.

**(Play Arrancar theme)**

"Alright, it's time to end this." Nel got up. She put her Zanpakuto in front of her face. "Declare..."

Then she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. It was Naruto. "No Nel. No need to fight any longer than you already have." Nel blushed then looked away. Naruto then looked at the 3 captains Nel had just fought. "Consider this fight your victory, as I will not have Nel fight any longer than this. But make no mistake we'll be back tomorrow to save Rukia from her unjust fate." Naruto used Echo Flash to get them both to safety.

**(End Arrancar theme)**

Shunsui breathed a sigh of relive. "Man, to counter my ability so well, and still be able to fight like that. And how did Naruto know of my ability?" He asked the million dollar question.

"I know, just short of you telling him or you using it on him he would have never been able to tell Nel." Jushiro said. "So how?"

"Well, we know one thing from Nel that is. She likes to attack with her strongest attack while in smoke cover. That could be useful to know. Now, it's time that you two get to my hospital." She gave them a big smile. This got a shiver from both of them.

"We're doomed."

"What was that Shunsui?" She asked an aura of evil and pain surrounded her.

"We're in good hands, yep that's what I said."

"That's what I thought..."

**(With Naruto and Nel)**

Naruto and used Echo Flash to a small cave like the one Yoruichi and Ichigo are, just a little bit away from the rest. Complete with a hot spring and even a bed. Big enough for two.

"Why did you stop me Naruto?" Nel asked.

He looked at her. "Not once but twice you did it. I told you not too, you're not use to it yet." He told her sternly.

"I can handle it." She said.

"Nel this is serious." Naruto pinned Nel to the wall with his hands.

"That power could kill you. Your tried right now, you used too much. Rest for now." Naruto put her to sleep. She was so calm, like she was before he restored her powers. "Did I do the right thing? Giving her back her power at the price she has to pay now?" He asked himself. "I hope I did the right thing." He watched her sleep peacefully in bed.

**(Captain's meeting)**

The captain's meeting was 6 members short. 5 in the hospital to recover, the last one dead.

"This room is feels empty now." Gin said. "How sad." He finished.

"Captain Retsu, what happened?" Asked Head Captain Yamamoto.

"We engaged the hollow 'Nel' as was ordered, but she proved very powerful indeed. She managed to handle all of us even with our Shikai. She was mostly unfazed by our attacks. Only when Shunsui used his Irooni and caught her by surprise, but even that was only temporary. As she countered that as well to a decree to make it useless for us and powerful for her." She explained to Yamamoto everything that had happened in the fight up to the part where Naruto stopped Nel.

"I see, how do you think they know of the accused new execution date?" He asked her. Aside from him she was the wisest of the Captains.

"I truly cannot say. But I believe that Naruto is cunning enough to be under our noses and we not know it. If he did kill Aizen then that would be proof enough." She said, not believing that Naruto killed Aizen at all.

"I see, thank you, rest up. When Naruto comes to stop Justice I we will be there to stop him." He said, all of the remaining captains left.

Retsu was still thinking on the words and things that Naruto said to and showed her. Was she just a tool used by some corrupted power? She was even starting to believe it. She was almost at her barracks when she felt someone nearby. "You can come out now, I know your back there." She said.

Naruto stepped out from the shadows. "Hello again Retsu. How are you?"

"Fine, I guess, but I'm wondering... did you kill Aizen?" She asked.

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"Yes." That surprised Naruto.

"Well then no, I didn't kill Aizen." He said.

She nodded. "Then who did?" She asked once more. If Naruto didn't kill him there we're only a handful that could.

"No one did." He said.

"He commented suicide?" She looked shocked.

"No."

"But you just said that no one killed him."

"I know no one did."

"Then...?"

"We could talk about Aizen, but that's not why I'm here."

"Just one more question about Aizen and his death. How did he die if no one killed him and he didn't kill himself." She asked.

"I'll answer that before I leave you to your thoughts, as I want no more questions about Aizen when I answer you last one." Naruto said.

She smiled. "Then why are you here?" She asked.

"I can feel your emotions, you are in turmoil. I can help if you let me. Clear a few things up if you will. And I'll even tell you a little about my power if you do." He smiled at her.

She sighed. "Well, a few things have been troubling me. Maybe you can clear them up." Retsu looked more troubled then before here was, supposedly, a heartless killer and enemy of all Soul Reapers and here she was confiding in him. "Well, I have been..." She looked around to see if anyone was nearby. "...questioning my loyalty to the Soul Society and Central 46. Mostly based off what you have said. About Central 46 being corrupt with power. Then their decision on Rukia. What she did was against the law but not punished by death like her."

Naruto nodded. "I guess you would. Tell me what does this Soul Reaper academy teach about Hollows?"

"That they are monsters that need to be destroyed at all costs." She said honestly.

"I guess they would teach that misconception. For one most hollows are like that, but some of the higher evolutionary tiers are not like that. But also, she followed her teachings. You said that they are to be destroyed at all costs? Then to destroy that hollow that attacked Ichigo and his family she gave him her powers. But he taking all of her power was not part of the plan, she was a victim of circumstance at that. So right there is something that needs to be changed. She followed orders and her teachings, and is now being punished for it. Do you know what would happen if a hollow were to eat a grand total of 2 captains and 1 vice captain level worth of spirit energy? It would become a Gillian in the middle of a city and eat to its greedy black heart's content. A lot mind you."

She was shocked at that and the words he used to say it. But his words really did was prove was she was thinking. That the Soul Society is just that, corrupt.

"Now, what else is on your mind?" He asked concerned.

"I know why you hate the soul society, but..." Naruto looked at her as she was debating her new choice of words. "If I asked you if you would be cleansed, would you let me do so?"

"No." Naruto replied instantly.

"Why not?"

"Because, the power I now have and the life I now live I could never obtain as a Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers are mindless drones in my opinion. They follow _tradition_ at the cost of everyone and everything good that could come out of this plain of life. The people outside this place's walls are filled with people who suffer even in death. Maybe not all but most at least. Such a place should be filled with grass, gardens and beaches with the smell of the ocean. This place, is suffering with a mask. If I came here, and not Hueco Mundo, not only would I have eventually left this place but I would have never been able to save and meet the people I now care about. That is why." Naruto gave his very long explanation.

Retsu nodded in understanding. "I see..." She didn't think it would work if she asked. But it didn't hurt either. "That's all I wanted to know. Now, you said would answer my question. Now answer it." She gave him a smile. The smile said or else you'll spend the next 1000 years in my hospital with an ice pack on your groin area.

Naruto had a few despair marks around him. "Uh, right, I did say that. Now then, how did Aizen die if he wasn't murdered or committed suicide? That was your question?" She nodded. "Alright then, an answer. Who said he was dead." Naruto flashed away before another question could be asked.

Retsu's eyes widened. He wasn't dead? But she had his body on her table. He was dead.

_'Or was he?'_ She thought.

With Naruto he was running to where he put Nel.

_**'Why did you tell her that?'**_

He heard a voice in his head. _'I told her because she would be the only one to listen.'_

_**'Ok, I'll give you that one. But why bother with this cloak and dagger stuff anyway. Aizen is no match for you and both he and you know it. Just kill him and be done with it.'**_ The voice said again.

_'Because Kyuubi there is nothing worse than to know a villain died a hero while a hero is hunted like a villain.'_

_**'You and your since of morality kit. I'm going back to sleep wake me up for the show that will happen tomorrow.'**_ With the Kyuubi went back to sleep.

_'Good night Kyuubi.'_ He thought.

He left Retsu to ponder what he had said and the cryptic clues he and Nel had left.

**(With Naruto and Nel's cave)**

"Nel, you up?"

"NARUTO!" Nel jumped and hugged him to death, well redeath, but still nice all the same.

"Hey Nel, you alright? You pushed yourself against 3 powerful captains." He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, but why did you stop the battle, I could have taken them easily..."

"Yes I know, but you would have passed out. You're not ready to go full power yet Nel, trust me." He said rubbing her hair.

"I trust you. Now let's go to sleep." She tackled him to the bed and they both went to sleep.

A while later Naruto woke up to Nel's cries. He snapped his eyes open to see what the problem was, Nel was on top of him crying. "Nel? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Do you... like me?" She asked. Based on the look in her eye Nel had been crying for a while.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked.

"Then... would you... I mean..." She then mumbled. "Never leave my side Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her funny. "Don't worry Nel, I'll never let you go."

Naruto and Nel lay quietly on the bed.

"Nel, just so you know I could never hate you, never. Even if I change into a monstrous figure, even if I we're to forsake my humanity and become a monster. I'll never stop loving you." He kissed her forehead.

"Naruto... about Yoruichi..."

"Jealous are we? Don't worry I love you just as much as I love her." Naruto said fingering her hair.

"I see." Nel did feel a little jealous.

"Besides, think of it. You we're screaming my name when I was pounding you. Imagine me pounding you from behind while you eat her out? Or even she eats you out while..."

"I get it!" Nel yelled while blushing up a storm.

"Oh and don't get me started. Yoruichi is a 2 for 1 deal. Eat her eat Soi Fon out for free."

Nel bopped him on his head playfully while also thinking of the same thing.

"Anyway get some sleep, we have to save Rukia tomorrow and then we can worry about _other_ things."

With that they both went to sleep.

Naruto woke up, it was still dark out, but he had enough of rest. He got up and looked around. He felt that soon Wonder boy would be ready and Rukia's head would be on the chopping block.

"And our fight will happen soon... Yamamoto."

Naruto looked up at the full moon.

**(With Yamamoto)**

Yamamoto was also looking up at the moon. He knew that Naruto would show his face to him, and neither would run away. It will be a fight to end all fights. The fight Yamamoto had been waiting for 800 years. As well as getting stronger for. The hollow 800 years ago that killed his 11 friends was far stronger then he was at that time. Now he too was stronger.

"I hope those young kids don't get in the way. It would be bothersome if they did." He said to himself. He had waited for this moment. The one time he could go all out... not hold back, and fight an opponent that he could say he might not be able to win. "We'll soon see." He finished, he decided to go to bed. He saw his desk of paper work that has been untouched for weeks. But he'd get to it afterward.

**(With Naruto)**

"Naruto." Nel woke up.

"Hey Nel, go back to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.

She wrapped her arms around him. "I know, but I got cold without you. Come back to bed. You need your rest too." She nuzzled her face into his back.

"Alright. Just, give me a moment. I'll be there don't worry." He said. Nel kissed him on the check and then went back to bed.

Naruto took one last look at the moon. "Tomorrow." Then he too went back to bed.

**(Next day)**

The sun was up. Soon, Rukia would be put to death for her _crimes_ against the soul society. The all would be right in the world again... not. Ichigo, Naruto and the rest would never let that happen. Ichigo was finishing his training needed to achieve Bankai and Naruto was getting dressed. His Arrancar like outfit was put on, but then he notice something.

"My hollow hole... it's... smaller?" It was true. The hole could at one time fit a person's head in it. Now he maybe be able to but his hand in it. "Why?" He asked himself. The hollow holes size was not the only thing that changed. He felt a little stronger too. He went to Nel to see if he was the only one. He wasn't, hers was smaller too. Smaller than his, but her hollow hole was always smaller then his. "I'll solve it another day." He wiggled Nel awake. "Nel, time to get up. We have work to do." He told her.

Nel snapped her eyes open. "RIGHT!" She yelled. Nel quickly dressed into her old Arrancar outfit. But With a change that she didn't notice behind she put it on.

"What's wrong Nel?" Naruto asked.

"Did this thing change when I wasn't looking?" She asked.

"Well... uh, you see... we we're... rough... last night. I had to fix it." Naruto said nervously.

The new Arrancar shirt Nel has was sleeveless and it was cut to show a little of her stomach as the only real changes. "I love it. Not I can fight without getting overheated. Then I won't have to take off my shirt when I'm hot, it's breathable!" She said in a happy smile.

Naruto was mentally kicking himself.

"Let's go Naruto! I want to see Rukia again!" Nel was dragging him outside.

"Yea I know, but first we have to find the others and spring them from jail." Naruto told her then Nel stopped.

"Oh yea. How do we do that?" She asked.

"By going in the front door and asking them to release our friends." Naruto smiled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nel was laughing, hard.

**(5 minutes later)**

"I still can't believed that worked!" Yelled Nel as she was laughing and trying to keep her sides from splitting apart.

"Naruto...? Did you really walk up to the person in charge of the prison we we're in and ask to be let into your custody?" Asked Chad, really not believing what Nel had told them.

"Yep. Whoever that guy was he was too focused on his book then looking up at me." Naruto said with a smile. Remembering how it happened.

You see, Naruto and Nel Echo Flash to the jail that Chad and Uryu we're held captive in. Naruto walked up to one guy at the counter and asked to let the human's be released under his custody. The guy not looking up at his little orange book said ok, and then Naruto filled out the forms and bam Chad and Uryu we're free men.

"Thank you Icha Icha." Naruto said to himself.

The group of 4 had been running to get to Rukia. It took longer because Uryu was slower for some reason. _'I no longer since his power. It's not there anymore. It looks like he has lost it for some reason.'_ Naruto said to himself.

Naruto looked up. He saw a very big bird. "That's some power." Naruto said to himself. Nel also felt it. It made her sweat a little. "Chad, Uryu. Sorry but you need to go the rest of the way by yourselves. Nel we have a friend in need of saving."

The 3 of them nodded. Nel and Naruto used Echo Flash. _'Get there in time!'_

The bird made of fire was already about to attack Rukia. _'We won't make it...'_

At the execution grounds everyone watched the Soukyoku go to its released form. A power form, with the destructive power of over 1 million Zanpakuto. Normally this would be reserved for a captain class traitor not a minor one like Rukia.

"Don't have such a sad look on your face Nanao." The captain with the laid back manner said to his vice captain.

The Soukyoku charged at Rukia. She had long since accepted her fate. She closed her eyes and waited for the nothingness that was to come. But it never did.

On the ground everyone saw the Soukyoku in its released form go in for the kill. Then it stopped. Naruto and Nel just got there as it was stopped. Naruto looked up to see Ichigo, all banged up and covered in bandages from head to toe.

"Yo..." He said casually as he just stopped one of the strongest forces in the Soul Society. "How've you've been Rukia?" He asked.

Naruto notice something different about Ichigo as well. "To become so strong... in such a short amount of time." Naruto began. "He'd be as strong if not stronger than me in 1000 years or so." Naruto smiled. He lived by many sayings. One of them was something he felt all the time. "It is lonely at the top."

The Soukyoku roared as it charged again for another assault.

"Oh no you don't." Naruto again used Echo Flash to get in the way.

Ichigo was having a _wonderful_ day today. He got his ass beat more times then he believed was possible. He had heard that his friend Chad was captured along with Uryu, who was ok in his book, then that Rukia was going to get killed that afternoon. The good news began when he got there just in time to save Rukia from the stupid bird thing.

"You idiot! Why did you come back here! My brother is going to kill you! Don't you even care!"

"SO! I came here to rescue you!"

"Moron..." She said quietly

"Whoa!" Ichigo lost his balance when the bird stopped trying to get through his Zanpakuto. He turned around to see the fire bird preparing for another attack. "Trying for another attack are ya?" Ichigo notice. "Well bring it on!" Ichigo stopped. He stopped when Naruto appeared before him. "Whoa! Naruto? You're here?" He asked.

"Sure... wonder boy. I said that I'd help you save Rukia didn't I?" He smiled.

**(Bird Roar)**

Naruto looked back at the bird, it was charging again.

On the ground Head Captain Commander smiled. Although slightly mad that he wouldn't kill Naruto himself. As long as Naruto died he'd be happy.

Naruto held out his hand, and the bird hit him. Another smirked was shown on Yamamoto's face. Then it fell when the fire was reduced to nothing.

Up with Naruto, Ichigo and Rukia Naruto had held the monster of power at bay with his hand. It was shown on his face that he was having slight difficultly.

"I feel your pain... forever to suffer at the hands of these fools." Naruto said out of the blue.

"Hey Naruto, who are you talking to?" Ichigo asked.

"The Soukyoku Ichigo. She is in pain. She is forced to suffer forever punishing the innocent and sparing the guilty her wrath. I will put you out of your pain... my friend."

Naruto forced a lot of power out of himself, black colored tendril-like tentacles encircled the Soukyoku in its released form. The Soukyoku roared as it was being destroyed.

On the ground no one believed their eyes. The Soukyoku was losing power.

The with the Soukyoku completely encircled Naruto pulled hard on them with a snap the Soukyoku roared one last time, before it returned to its sealed state, and it was broken.

"That's... impossible..." Soi Fon was at a loss for words... "First the human stopped it with just one Zanpakuto... then _he_ manages to destroy it?" She was shocked beyond anything she could comprehend.

"So... in the end, it was _them_ that saved the day." Shunsui said with a bit of amazement.

"Well... that's one way to start the day." Naruto turned to Ichigo. "Dude. What the hell are you staring at? Get Rukia."

"Oh! Right!" Naruto sighed.

Ichigo got on the pillar that Rukia was 'tied' too. He grabbed the bandages on his Zangetsu.

"It's about time he used that." Naruto said to himself. He felt eyes on him and not in the good way. He looked down, he saw two sets of eyes that held contempt for him. The lesser of the two was Soi Fon. She was glaring at him like he was Evil, perverted and that he had violated her privacy. Ok so he did do that and he was a pervert. But he knew where to stop. But he sure as hell wasn't evil... mostly. However, the other set of eyes that held contempt for him was Yamamoto. He knew why too.

"You fool! Those are captains and vice captains down there. You'll never get away from them!" Rukia again tried to get Ichigo to leave her to her fate.

"Shut up. I don't care. I'm going to save you. Like it or not." Ichigo said to Rukia.

"Idiot... I'm not going to say thank you." She muttered

"I don't care. I'm going to save you Rukia, I told you that."

"RUKIA!"

Naruto, Ichigo and Rukia looked to the ground and to their left. It was Renji, he was tried.

"Well, I didn't expect to see any other soul reapers here." Naruto stated.

"Hey Renji!" Ichigo yelled.

Naruto looked back and saw Ichigo lift Rukia up above his head. "What's he...? No..." He smirked.

"Huh? Hey Ichigo, wait!" Renji yelled when he realized what Ichigo was going to do.

"CATCH!"

"YOU MORON!" Renji yelled as he tried to follow Rukia as she was hurdling down to the ground. What felt like minutes was only a few seconds as Renji managed to catch Rukia. "WHAT THE HELL ICHIGO! SHE COULD HAVE DIED!"

"ICHIGO! YOU ASS!" Rukia was crying because of her new death experience.

"Nice Ichigo... you should try out for Baseball." Naruto said looking at how far Ichigo had thrown Rukia.

"GO!" Ichigo yelled at them

"Huh?"

"GO! I'll hold them off while you get away with Rukia." Ichigo yelled again.

"He's right. Go Renji, we'll hold them off, you'd just get in the way." Naruto told him while eyeing Yamamoto. And Yamamoto was eyeing him. Naruto levitated slowly to the ground.

"What are you waiting for! All vice captains follow them!" Soi Fon ordered.

"Hey Ichigo, there only Vice Captains. Can you handle them?" Naruto asked as he didn't bother looking at them.

"No problem." Ichigo stopped in front of them so Renji and Rukia could escape.

Naruto knew that they would be no challenge to him. He landed a bit away from Yamamoto. Anyone and everyone could feel the anger, the tension, the very fabric of hate could be seen between them.

"Naruto..." Naruto looked in front of him and Yamamoto. It was Soi Fon.

"Hey their little bee. How are you this fine day?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She said getting her Zanpakuto unsheathed.

"Yea... so am I." He said as she disappeared. As someone tackled her. Naruto looked to his right as Yoruichi took Soi Fon so they could have a little heart to heart talk. With lots of things blowing up and lots of cat fight sounds. He smiled as he looked at Yamamoto. "Well old man... let's have it out shall we?" Naruto asked as he floated in the air and to the center of the Seireitei. Yamamoto flash step and was 20 or so yards in front of him. Both staring at each other. "This is where it ends... old man." Naruto drew his Zanpakuto.

"I agree... Naruto Uzumaki..." Yamamoto also pulled his Zanpakuto from his cane. "Reduce all creation to Ash...!"

Yamamoto's Zanpakuto turned into a mass of fire and heat. The power coming off him was staggering.

()

"So... the old man is getting serious. You think that your friend Naruto can handle him Nel?" Jushiro asked Nel. Sipping some tea with Nel and Shunsui.

Nel was standing behind them also sipping tea. "I've seen Naruto do things... things that no one else could do. I've told Retsu once before, against Naruto all plans are useless." Nel took one more sip of her tea. "Sorry but I have to go, I need to find Orihime. I miss her." Nel Echo Flash away.

"I so need to learn that." Jushiro said.

()

"I see... your Shikai." Naruto built up his own Spiritual pressure. "Now I'll show you mine. Devastate and Despair... Forbidden Angel." Naruto unleashed his Forbidden Angel. "However..." Naruto reached for his face. Then in a Vizard like fashion his put his mask on. It was his fox skull mask. Top part of the fox skull was on the top of his head and the skull fox jaw on his jaw. His mouth and nose was covered in a Kakashi-like mask. The mask also covered his neck and shoulders. "I'm ready." Naruto said in a deeper, but not by much, voice.

"So, are you ready to submit yourself to justice!" Yamamoto asked.

"Justice? Please, you wouldn't know justice if it reached up and bitch slapped you in the face. Your justice isn't my justice." Naruto said to him.

"Nonsense. This is no such thing as individual justice. No one's justice can be above the world's justice." Old man Yamamoto said.

"Arrogance old man. Such arrogance, there is no such thing as true world justice. Your justice is my injustice. That is the world we live in old man. Face it, live or die with it. But the time for talking is over... old man..."

"I agree." Yamamoto gathered even more of his power. "I will kill you! And lay to rest the spirits of my dead friends that you killed so long ago."

"Then come!"

**(Play Treachery - Bleach Movie 2 Soundtrack) **

"Jokaku Enjo!" Yamamoto launched the first attack. Naruto was surrounded by fire. "There, that'll hold you for a while."

"You forget old man! Just who I am! Devastation!" Naruto yelled raising his Zanpakuto in the air. Forbidden Angel began to absorb the fire around Naruto.

"What!"

"Did you forget? I can absorb the power of any non-physical attacks. And send them right back! Despair!" Naruto sent a red energy blade at Yamamoto. Yamamoto dodged it without trouble. "Cero Blade!" Naruto launched more ceros at the old head captain.

"Way of Destruction: Blue Firefall!"

The two attacks collided between the two combatants.

Yamamoto used flash step to get behind Naruto. "Taimatsu!"

Naruto looked behind him again, instead of trying to absorb the attack Naruto dodged it. "You'll have to do better than that! Cero!" A cero formed from the mouth of Naruto's fox mask. Naruto fired the powerful, and fast, cero.

Yamamoto managed to dodge it, but barley as it skinned his arm. But many lesser soul reapers were not so lucky to get away from the shockwave explosion when it hit the ground. Killing some and wounding many others.

"I will stop you hollow! Once and for all!" The head captain swung his blade of fire a few times creating waves of fire, all heading for Naruto.

Naruto stood still as the fire came at him.

**(With Nel)**

Nel was heading toward Jushiro's compound. He told her that Orihime was being protected by his two 3rd seats. Somehow or another he convinced her to stay there to be safe from harm, after she healed his sickness. She was running as fast as she could to get to Orihime, she also felt protective of her just like Naruto. Although Naruto said he knew why, she didn't. There was something about Orihime that made her want to protect her. She turned a corner and hit something.

"Owii." Nel said rubbing her head.

"Captain are you alright?" A concerned female voice asked.

"OW dammit watch where you're going will ya!"

Nel looked to see who she ran into. As did the captain that she ran into. "It's the kitty captain!" She yelled.

This again got a tick mark from Toshiro and a giggle from Rangiku.

"I told you I'm not a 'kitty captain'." Toshiro said barley restraining his anger.

"Yes you are!" Nel pinched both of Toshiro's cheeks and started to stretch his face. "Just look at this cute little face." Nel said as a mother would say to her baby.

Toshiro wrestled control for his face and won. Rangiku would never let him live this down. She was laughing so hard she was holding her sides. But it stopped are it took a moment to see just who they were paling around with. "Nel!"

"Yep. Nel former 3rd Espada of the Arrancar army." She said happily. "We don't have to fight now do we?" She asked. "I don't want to fight anymore than I have too. I don't enjoy it." She said.

"You enjoyed it plenty when you were facing me." Toshiro said.

"But who wouldn't when facing such a cute captain." She said pinching his cheeks again.

Toshiro slapped her hands away from his face. "Stop that!" Nel and Rangiku laughed. "What are you doing here Nel?" The atmosphere became serious.

"Did it just get cold here? No? It's just me?" Nel asked jokingly.

"Stop joking!"

"Fine, no wonder Rangiku is so playful. Someone has to be. Anyway, I'm looking for my friend Orihime. I haven't seen her since we got here and I miss her. There, happy? Now why are you here and not trying to kill Naruto?" She asked. Seeing as for their time in the Soul Society has been nothing but fights... with one other thing.

Toshiro didn't answer at first.

"I get it..." Nel said. She seemed serious. Then she hugged Toshiro's head in her bust. "You came all this way to see little old me. I think I know why too. And I accept! I'll be your mother my little white dragon." She said in a manner that screamed cute.

Toshiro was flailing around trying to get out of a pair of Rangiku sized breasts. Rangiku just laughed at her captain's situation. Toshiro fought tooth and nail and finally got out from Nel's grip. "I said stop that!" He said while blushing. _'It's like I found Rangiku's long lost twin sister!'_ He yelled in his head.

There was a loud explosion and everyone looked up. The fire lit up the sky and it was vast. Naruto was fighting Yamamoto.

"That guy stands no chance against Head Captain Yamamoto." Rangiku said.

"Wrong!"

Both Rangiku and Toshiro looked at Nel. "Naruto won't lose to anyone like Yamamoto. Besides, no matter what the old guy does he can't kill Naruto." She said confidently.

"What makes you so sure that Naruto will win and live?" Toshiro asked. Unnerved by Nel's seemingly unwavering faith that Naruto will win.

She turned and smiled at them. "Because only Naruto's tear can kill him." She said in a riddle cryptic manner.

"Not another riddle. But hey wait? Why did you just give us the key to helping us defeat Naruto?" Toshiro asked confused.

She again looked at them. "Because, all planning is useless against Naruto. It doesn't matter if you had his tear, you would never know how to kill him with it. Anyway, specking of riddles, did you figure out who made the Arrancar Army yet?" She asked smiling.

Toshiro blinked. "OH man I completely forgot about that!" He yelled.

"Wow... you must suck at riddles."

"It's the riddle you gave." Nel looked at Rangiku. "No one has more or less eyes than any other. And no one smiles forever." She told her.

Nel tilted her head. She reached into a packet and pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on. Toshiro and Rangiku were lost at her reaction. Then Nel gave a big Grinch like grin then covered her eyes. Rangiku was still lost.

Toshiro's eyes widened. A few faces came to mind. _'The one with the most eyes...'_ A mental picture of Aizen came to mind. _'The one with the least eyes...'_ A mental picture of Tosen came to mind._ 'And the one with the Forever smile...'_ A mental picture of Gin popped up. "Rangiku! We have to get to Central 46 now! And stopped this meaningless fighting!" He ran in the direction of Central 46. Rangiku close behind him.

Nel watched the two run as fast as they could. "Well at least they got it." Nel continued her search.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Yamamoto was across from the massive explosion. "That should finish him." The head captain said to himself.

Everyone, who was not fighting, looked up, waiting to see if the enemy was done for.

"It's over..." He said again. Only to have a cero fired at him with speed he never saw before. He managed to dodge it but it skinned him enough on his left shoulder to draw blood.

"Bala... old man."

Yamamoto looked up to see Naruto, his white armor looked a little burnt but he was otherwise alright. "Not possible... I hit you, I saw it myself."

"I know. But it's what you can't see that it hurting you. Not that I'll tell you." Naruto gave a small grin. He could hear Forbidden Angel yelling at him to use Bankai.

Yamamoto looked at Naruto with a scowl. Then his eyes widened.

"I see you've notice... that not only has my mask made a type of armor around me, but the air around me is also dense in spirit energy." Naruto confirmed what Yamamoto felt. "My defense has 3 layers when in this form. The first is the air, then my armor is 2nd and finally my skin itself is my last line of defense. So only the strongest of attacks can breach it. Gran Ray Cero!" Naruto fired a powerful cero at the head captain.

"Way of Binding: Severing Void!" The head captain protected himself with a shield.

The Gran Ray Cero hit the shield and at first nothing happened. Yamamoto was struggling to hold up the barrier, soon hair line cracks were forming on his barrier. He was losing this face off. The barrier broke and Yamamoto was hit by Naruto's Gran Ray Cero and hurdled to the ground with a massive explosion. The dome of fire made a part of the Seireitei a wasteland.

"Can it be that easy?" He asked himself. Naruto felt a buildup in Spirit energy. "Guess not."

"Way of Binding: Nine-Daylight Bonds!"

Naruto went wide eyed when he suddenly felt constricted. 8 black holes surrounded Naruto and serial wide beams of light connected to his chest. "This won't hold me forever old man." Naruto yelled as he struggled to get out of the binding spell.

"Not forever... just long enough for this! Way of Destruction: Lone Blade Cremation!" Yamamoto yelled as he unleashed one of his strongest attacks at Naruto.

Naruto struggled more so now than ever, but it was too late as he saw the red tip of a blade coming at him. Unable to move he put all of his power into his protection to defend himself. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Pain, for the first time in about 1000 years he felt true pain.

Everyone that knew him, or somewhat knew him, looked at him as he screamed. Orihime and Nel's world seemed to stop. Naruto seemed so... untouchable... no one could have even put a scratch on him, and yet...

"AH!" Naruto's armor that his mask made shattered. His Arrancar like cloths were tattered and mostly ruined. Only his mask remanded but the part that covered his right eye and his right side of his head was gone. And he was bleeding. He yelled in pain when he hit the ground at a 45 degree angle behind him.

Yamamoto was breathing heavily. "It's over..." Then, an even greater build up of spiritual power, greater than his own, came from the rubble of where Naruto landed. Then something covered in black energy shot out of the rubble and hit the head captain. "Ugh!" Head Captain Yamamoto was launched a few yards away from the black energy encased being. "It... can't be..."

Naruto was now fully recovered and his mask fully repaired and even starting to cover most of his body in armor again. "I never thought you'd bring this out of me... I've never had to use this on one man before... fell honored..." Naruto built up even more spiritual pressers. "Ban... kai..." That one word echoed throughout the Soul Society. 4 black energy beams twisted as it was absorb by Naruto's Forbidden Angel to go into Bankai mode. Naruto's shikai dispersed in black energy and started to reform around Naruto's right hand. It started to form black crystals around his hand from his wrist to about 4 inches past his fingers.

**(AN: my profile Queen of the Night elves, the right hand)**

"I'd never thought I had to use this." The black energy seemed to come from nothing. It was pitch black, formed from complete darkness. "Darkness Blade..." Naruto swung his blade slowly downward. A black blade of energy dashed at Yamamoto.

Yamamoto barley dodged it but he was still cut into by an invisible force, but he shrugged it off. Both powerful and seemingly immortal beings of power used Flash Step and Echo Flash to close the gap between each other. There two blades collided with each other. The black energy of Darkness surrounded Naruto while the red energy of fire surrounded Yamamoto. Each one fighting to overpower the other. But Naruto's power proved to be stronger than Yamamoto's and Yamamoto was forced back. Yamamoto flew back far away from the place that he and Naruto clashed. But Naruto was on him in a second.

"Taimatsu!" The fire consumed Naruto, but Naruto went right through it like it was nothing but a calm breeze. Then did one powerful slash across Yamamoto's chest.

Yamamoto felt his power dropping. He felt weak... he hadn't felt like this in almost 800 years since he became the Head Captain. "I will not lose to you Uzumaki!" He built up massive amounts of spiritual pressure. "Flames of Hell!"

Massive pillars of flames erupted around the Seireitei. The only place that wasn't in the line of fire, no pun intended, was the 4th barracks. Where everyone, who wasn't fighting, was at to be as safe as possible. All of the Vice captains and Captains, say for a few, and Orihime and Nel we're their holding up a barrier, the strongest they could muster to protect against this all powerful attack.

"Is Naruto going to be alright?" Orihime asked. She was worried for his safety.

"Not sure. That's Old Man Yamamoto's strongest attack. Naruto might get killed." Jushiro answered Orihime's question.

"Oh please." Nel snorted in an unlady like manner. "Like I said to Captain Retsu when we first met face to face. Against the power that Naruto has, all planning is meaningless. Naruto isn't even going all out yet."

This got shocked looks from all of the soul reapers.

Using Flash Step he got behind Naruto and bear hugged him. "You and I will burn together... in hell."

Naruto spared a look to Yamamoto. Then looked at the flame pillars that were coming for him. "You forget old man... I don't give up, this little light show is nothing... MY POWER!" He blew back Yamamoto with sheer force alone then raised his Bankai blade in the air. "Eclipse Maelstrom!"

Darkness... the feeling of utter despair, regret, and powerlessness. That is what everyone felt when Naruto called out his next attack. Black winds flowed around Naruto's Bankai blade. The black winds were calm at first, and then turned into a true raging storm, or Maelstrom. The black vortex of Darkness collided with the fire pillars.

Everyone watched in fascination, awe and fear. None more so than Yamamoto.

The power of Yamamoto's flames was snuffed out by the power of Naruto's black storm. When the storm subsided there was nothing around Naruto. All of the buildings that were near Naruto when he did his attack just vanished. Yamamoto looked utterly shocked. Naruto pointed his Bankai at the Head Captain.

"Tera Cero..."

A giant sized black cero emanated from the tip. Then it fired just as fast.

Yamamoto had little to no time to think. "Way of Binding: Tozansho!"

A blue inverted pyramid surrounded Yamamoto.

"That won't work old man..."

The Tera Cero went right past it as it wasn't even there. Yamamoto had enough time to look shocked before he was hit with the Tera Cero. The once blue inverted pyramid became black then shattered from the inside. A massive shockwave came from the epicenter of devastation that was Naruto's attack.

**(End Treachery - Bleach Movie 2 Soundtrack) **

"Tera Cero... the most dangerous Cero in this world... it is not only unblock able... but it bypasses any and all defenses to hit its target. You either avoid it or shoot something stronger at it. That simple old man..."

"Then it's a good think I avoided it." Naruto turned around when he felt Yamamoto behind him.

"Ikkotsu!"

Naruto put up his other hand but the old man's attack hit home. Naruto was hit so hard he was sent back to the execution site. The force of his impact was so great it destroyed the site utterly. Rubble piled up on Naruto as Yamamoto waited for him to show up. He wasn't disappointed as Naruto shot forward and attacks Yamamoto. The old head captain dodge and Flash Step away from Naruto.

"I won't bother asking 'how' you did it..." Naruto stated. "Let's just move on..."

"Yes... lets... You are a worthy opponent... Naruto Uzumaki.

"As are you Head Captain Yamamoto."

"But this end now!" Yamamoto's spiritual presser built up to unfathomable heights. Anyone and everyone felt it. A power that they have never felt in their entire existence.

"Blaze and Burn with the fury of 1,000 sunsAncient Sun King. Ban..." Everyone but Naruto froze... "Kai..."

**(Play White Knight Chronicles - Ancient Heartbeat - King of the Sun)**

Yamamoto was covered from head to toe with white hot flames. The intensity of the heat was getting to everyone, aside from Naruto, he only sweat a bit from the heat, even the ones behind the barrier that was suppose to keep all of the lose spiritual pressure from them. Even behind Naruto's mask armor he felt the heat. He knew the old man let lose his greatest and most terrible power. The true ability to turn all creation to ash.

It took a few more minutes, but the fire died down enough for people to look at Head Captain Yamamoto. He was literally on fire. The lower have of him was gone and nothing but flames was seen. Naruto could see the old man's muscular arms the old man's body and his head. But he was nothing but fire. The fire behind the old man rages as if a wild fire being feed by raging winds. Over all, the Head captain has become a giant blazing fire ball with an upper body.

"This is my Bankai! You are the first one to face it. And soon to be the last." Yamamoto said in a voice a little different from his own but his tone could still be heard. Then Yamamoto appeared in front of Naruto. This time it was Naruto's turn to go wide eyed. "Ikkotsu."

Naruto put up his left hand to block but it was pointless. The force of the attack was enough to almost shatter what was left of Naruto's armor and sent him flying. But Naruto was not given any time to relax as Yamamoto was behind him as Naruto arrived at the other end of the Seireitei. "Ikkotsu." With another flaming punch Naruto was again sent flying. Some of his armor breaking off.

**(With Nel and Orihime)**

"Naruto..." Orihime said with fear and concern.

"I've... never seen Naruto..."Nel was in shock and fear."Is it possible that Naruto can lose?"

"I've never seen the old man use his Bankai." Shunsui said while shaking a bit. Never had the old man used his Bankai. And such a frightening Bankai it is.

"Naruto... he... can't lose, he said he won't. He promised that we'll all go back home together." Orihime sad while having tears in her eyes.

**(Back with the Fight)**

"Ikkotsu." Yamamoto hit Naruto in his head. This sent him flying to the center of the Seireitei. Yamamoto was there waiting for him. "It's over! Sokotsu!"

Yamamoto hit Naruto to the ground.

**(End White Knight Chronicles - Ancient Heartbeat - King of the Sun)**

Pain. Naruto has felt it before. Just not in a very long time, and never to this extant. In fact, he hasn't felt any pain in over 1000 years so his pain threshold has lessened considerably. "It hurts to move anything." Naruto said to himself in a weak voice. _'I never thought that this old man would be so strong. But then again, I always knew he could do what so many others had tried.'_

"I won't allow you to recover, this is thy end!" Yamamoto raised his right arm high into the air. He was honorable, but he would not let his honor endanger the Soul Society. "Divine Sword: Phoenix Saber!" A massive blade of fire. It was at least 30ft high. "This one moment, I've wait and train for this one moment for 800 years. Now die Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked up, unable to move because of Yamamoto's attacks. _'I should have used my Resurrección...'_ Naruto looked helplessly at the fire attack.

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

A shield was put in front of Naruto and Yamamoto's oncoming attack.

"Soten Kisshun! I reject!"

Naruto looked up in front of him to see Orihime. He thought that she was nowhere near here. But he also saw Nel next to her.

Yamamoto was furious that his most powerful attack was stopped by a mere shield.

Naruto felt his power come back to him. Orihime was healing him, she did get better with her healing abilities.

Yamamoto looked to where the shield came from. _'A girl? A human girl? She managed to stop 800 years worth of training with a mere barrier!'_ The mere thought of it made Yamamoto's blood boil. "I'll deal with you two first." The head captain appeared in front of both Nel and Orihime in an instant. Both girls and Naruto were shocked. "Dragon fire!" Yamamoto was aiming for Orihime.

"NO!"

"Augh!"

"Nel!" Orihime yelled as Nel took the hit for her. A large gash formed from Nel's left shoulder to mid torso.

"Now for you!"

"Darkness blade!"

"Huh?"

Naruto attacked from behind and managed to force Yamamoto away from Orihime. "Thank you Orihime." Naruto managed to pant out. "Look after Nel. And no matter what happens. Please don't think anything less of me." Orihime was confused about what he just said. But nodded as Orihime ran to heal Nel who was badly wounded.

Naruto was enraged. No, beyond that. He had no words to describe what he felt for Yamamoto right now. "I've held back my full power for too long... it's time to release it." Naruto said to himself.

Both Naruto and Yamamoto met once more hovering above a near destroyed Seireitei. The place was little more than ruins now. "I wasn't going to kill you Yamamoto... but now..." Naruto raised his left hand to the back of his left shoulder. Naruto's second Zanpakuto came from it. It was the red hilt one, the one he never used before.

"I will destroy you before you can do such a thing!"

"Too late... old man..." Naruto built up his final amount of his spirit energy. Behind the barrier or not. Yamamoto or not. Everyone was stopped in their tracks.

Naruto pulled his red Zanpakuto and through it up into the air. There it hovered. The light of the sun reflected off the blade. Then thunder storm clouds formed suddenly. The sun became eclipsed and it was as if it was night. The clouds covered Naruto's Zanpakuto.

Yamamoto wanted to move. He wanted to stop Naruto, but he couldn't.

"Descend from the Corrupted Heavens... Fallen Goddess... Kyuubi..."

Naruto's Zanpakuto descended slowly from the clouds then fell at high speeds and stabbed Naruto in his heart. Black and red spirit energy started to form around Naruto as he was going to release his ultimate form.

**(Play Bleach AMV Yammy, Stark, Barragan, Halibel - The Sorcerer Remix)**

"Meet my turn form..."

Naruto was engulfed in black spirit energy. Everyone watch as a feeling of great power was coming from the black mass. The black spirit energy had a red tint to it. Yamamoto felt this only one other time in his life.

The first thing to appear from the black mass were a pair of hands. They were powerful looking, and claw like there was also some short of hole that rose from the back of the hand. Then a black blade came from both of these holes. Like Naruto's Bankai. The next were a pair of feet. No shoes or any of the short, the toes were clawed, similar to Ichigo Hollow form. From there the body. It was covered from top to bottom in armor. The armor was thick and heavy looking. Then finally the head was revealed. Teeth. Sharp teeth like that of the Kyuubi. Big eye holes form Naruto's eyes could be seen. But instead of blue eyes like his friends are use too, they were red and silted like a fox. Two horns shot straight back from the top of his head and 2 more on the each side of his mouth forming tusks. But Naruto's transformation was not done yet. 9 black energy beams shot out of Naruto's lower back, forming 9 tails. But not a fox's tails. Each tail was long and sinister looking. A Xenomorph warrior tail. Topped off with a spike for good measure. And finally on each tail was a hole.

**(AN: if someone can draw this I'd appreciate it.)**

**(End Bleach AMV Yammy, Stark, Barragan, Halibel - The Sorcerer Remix)**

**(Play Evil Techno - Sanctuary of Rebirth)**

Time seemed to end for everyone, Yamamoto most of all. Yamamoto felt like he was going to die. He looked into Naruto's red hollow eyes. Then Naruto vanished.

"Huh?"

5 claw marks formed on Yamamoto's flame body. He felt it and he felt like he was bleeding. "My fire armor...?"

**"My power is beyond that of your pathetic little fire armor. There is a reason that I'm the Majesty Vasto Lorde Forsaken of this world."** Naruto voice was void of all the good that was once his own. **"But there is no reason to talk anymore. This is your last night you will see."** This was true. The sun was long gone and the moon had taken over. Naruto pointed one of his clawed fingers at Yamamoto. **"Black Cero!"** The black beam fired so fast there was no time to think of any form of escaping. The cero hit dead on.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yamamoto screamed as the power of Naruto's greatest form overwhelmed him.

All of the other fights had long since ended. Ichigo was wounded on the ground near where he fought the 6th Captain. He watched in awe and fear at the power Naruto wields. Yoruichi and Soi Fon we're with the rest of the group at the 4th Barracks. Yoruichi wondering if this is what Naruto meant when he said that his very existence is a treat to the existence of all others. But, she was more afraid of Naruto losing the kind part of himself. The part of him that Yoruichi likes to tease.

**"Is that all you got?"** Naruto in his demonic voice asked. **"I guess it is... then, let me end you with this."**

Yamamoto was not going to let Naruto do anything more to him. "Dragon fire!"

Yamamoto's fire came at Naruto at extreme speeds. But was snuffed out by an invisible force.

**"Such a weak attack old man."** Naruto held out his hands. Then closed them. **"Chains of Fear!"**

A dozen small black portals formed around Yamamoto and chains of darkness chained Yamamoto in black. Even his fire was useless against them. While Yamamoto was blazing hot, these chains seemed to snuff out the heat and cool him down.

**"Time to die old man..."** One of Naruto's tails slowly point to Yamamoto. Naruto grinned, if only other people could see it.

**"Show me you're Courage... I'll show you Fear. Cero of Fear." **A black cero formed with the symbol of Fear inside it.

**"Show me you're Friendship... I'll show you Loneliness. Cero of Loneliness." **A black cero formed with the symbol of loneliness inside it.

**"Show me you're Love... I'll show you Hate. Cero of Hate." **A black cero formed with the symbol of Hate inside it.

**"Show me you're Knowledge... I'll show you Uncertainty. Cero of Uncertainty." **A black cero formed with the symbol of Uncertainty inside it.

**"Show me you're Sincerity... I'll show you Selflessness. Cero of Selflessness." **A black cero formed with the symbol of Selflessness inside it.

**"Show me you're Reliability... I'll show you Illusion. Cero of Betrayal." **A black cero formed with the symbol of Betrayal inside it.

**"Show me you're Kindness... I'll show you Cruelty. Cero of Cruelty." **A black cero formed with the symbol of Cruelty inside it.

**"Show me you're Hope... I'll show you Hopelessness. Cero of Hopelessness." **A black cero formed with the symbol of Hopelessness inside it.

**"Show me you're Light... I'll show you Darkness. Cero of Darkness." **A black cero formed with the symbol of Darkness inside it.

Each tail with each different cero pointed inward and a new cero formed at the end of Naruto's tusks. **"Combined... they form... a cero more powerful than any other."** All of the ceros formed into one. **"Cero of Evil!"**

The cero fired a black wave of nothingness and evil. Head Captain Yamamoto closed his eyes. He knew if he dodged others would take the hit. He let the cero hit him without trying to escape.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream could be heard all over the Soul Society. The scream that felt like forever ended soon after it started. The explosion silenced the screaming and smoke was coming from where the Head Captain once was. Something fell towards the group at Barrack 4. Landing in the courtyard of the 4th Barrack was Head Captain Yamamoto. His broken sword near him and he was in his normal form again. He was covered in his own blood, he had lost. A few of the officers of the 4th squad ran to help him. But something landed in the courtyard as well and the force of the shockwave blew them away from the old man. The clawed foot of Naruto stepped on Yamamoto's head. Both of Naruto's Bankai blades on his hands pointed at the old man's head.

"So... I have lost..." Yamamoto stated more than asked. "It shames me that someone who has lost his mind to his own power, a mindless beast such as yourself beat me.

**(End Evil Techno - Sanctuary of Rebirth)**

A black cero formed at the end of Naruto's tusks.

"Showing no mercy...? Just like a true hollow. You said that you have grown past such a state. This just proves that you are just a mindless monster. Just like 800 years ago and now." Yamamoto told Naruto as he was forming the cero bigger and bigger.

Near-by Orihime, Nel and Yoruichi watched in horror at what Naruto had become. Orihime more so because this was just like how her brother Sora turned out. Naruto had become something he's not. She had tears in her eyes. Is this what he meant? _'Please don't think anything less of me.'_ She didn't get those words at the time. But...

Orihime ran to Naruto. "Orihime NO!"

"Naruto, you've got to stop right now!" Orihime yelled as she ran to him. Naruto's cero dissipated as he looked at Orihime. She say not the kind and loving blue she's use too, but the unforgiving and hateful red that is this... thing that was not Naruto. She latched onto his arm. "You won Naruto. He's defeated. This isn't like you! You've got to stop!" Although Orihime was freighted by Naruto's appearance, she was sure without a doubt that he wouldn't hurt her. A long moment past by. Then a bright blue glow surround Orihime. The glow died down and Orihime saw the blues eyes once again.

"Huh? Orihime? What's wrong?" Naruto felt that his foot was on something so he checked. He saw Yamamoto all banged up. Then he remembered his fight with him. Naruto had a headache.

"You... girl... why?" Yamamoto asked still prone and still on the ground.

Orihime looked confused. "Why what?"

"Why... why did you save me? You could have let him kill me and cripple the Soul Society. Why did you save my life?" He asked.

"Because, we came here to save a friend. Not kill people." She gave her smile that warms hearts in, almost, everyone man. Yamamoto was no different. "You're not a bad person; we just needed you out of the way to save Rukia." She told him.

The old captain nodded.

Orihime Nel and Yoruichi helped Naruto up. "Thanks girls." Naruto said with a smile.

Yamamoto looked at the smile that Naruto was giving. _'It's not one of intent to kill or manipulate. He truly cares for them. I... was wrong.'_ . "I'm sorry Naruto Uzumaki... I... I was wrong about you." He said out loud to him.

Naruto, with the help of Nel and Yoruichi, turned around to face the old man. "It's alright. Hell, I was wrong about you soul reapers for the most part. I thought that none of you had any honor when I first came here. You and the other captains proved me wrong." He smiled. Naruto saw a flash and someone was behind the Head Captain. "Huh?"

_"Connection complete. My I have your attention please, all captains, vice captain, and seated officers. And also the humans. This is squad 4 vice captain Isane Kotetsu with an emergency announcement please listen carefully as it will not be repeated and is absolutely true..."_

"AIZEN!" Naruto yelled. He completely forgot about the traitor.

Yamamoto looked behind him to see the 'dead' captains raise his blade. "I can't pass up this opportunity." Aizen said then brought down his blade.

**(END)**

**Finally. Over 12k words, I hope the final fight with Naruto and Yamamoto was good enough. Till next time.**

**R and R**


	8. Revelations

**TFK: Next chapter 7**

**Also, before I forget, I'll switch off between English and Japanese names sometimes, or whatever name that Bleach gives**

**An update on the Harem that Naruto will have I've ultimately decided that it is going to be only going to be **

**Tia**

**Nel**

**Soi-Fon **

**Yoruichi**

**and lastly**

**Lisa**

**...**

**and the last one will be a secret for now.**

* * *

**Revelations**

"AIZEN!" Naruto still in his ultimate form charged the traitorous captain behind the head captain.

Yamamoto looked behind him to see the 'dead' captains raise his blade. "I can't pass up this opportunity." Aizen said then brought down his blade.

The sound of sword cutting through flesh was heard all around the soul society.

Aizen had cut into Head Captain Yamamoto's neck. "Thank you Naruto..." Aizen dodged Naruto's razor sharp claw. "...For that golden opportunity."

Gin soon appeared next to Aizen. Then with a unknown ability the both of them were gone.

"ARGHHHHHH!" Naruto roared in anger. It didn't take long for Naruto to fine them. They went back to the execution site. In the blink of an eye Naruto was there again to face Aizen and kill him. Only this time he wasn't alone. He had Gin and the Captain of the 9th squad. "You think that you two butt buddies are going to stop me from Killing you Aizen! I've been around for over 1000 years and faced creatures far greater than you and your goon squad. DIE AIZEN!" Naruto charged up his ultimate cero.

"I wouldn't do that Naruto." Aizen said calmly. Gin showed Naruto Rukia right behind him.

"ERRRRR coward! You claim to be strong but only the weak use hostages!" Naruto yelled.

"Or the smart." Aizen said. Then, behind him a large black portal opened up and 10 figures in white came from it. All of the Espada had been summoned.

"Your Espada are not strong enough to bring me down Aizen. I know all about them, remember?" Naruto growled. Naruto saw that Aizen had something on his arm. Then, without warning he dove his arm into Rukia. Naruto was about to charge when the 10 Espada got in his way. Naruto, at full power, swatted the Espada like fly's. Then Gin and Tosen came to fight Naruto. They last a full second longer than the Espada. Naruto swatted Gin aside then used two of his tails to grab Tosen. One tail grabbed the top half while the other grabbed the lower half of him.

"DIE AIZEN'S SLAVE!" Naruto tore him in half. His blood stained Naruto's white armor.

"Such a gory why to kill someone Naruto... don't you think?" Aizen said calmly.

"I wouldn't know Aizen. But neither would you. I know, let me tare you in half so we can find out!" Naruto said in a rage.

"Thanks for the offer Naruto, but I'll pass on that." Aizen smiled.

"Oh, but Aizen, I insist." He said.

"Sorry, but I have to go." He looked up as several Gillian came from a tare in the sky. Then 2 Negation one for Aizen and one for Gin came down to rescue them. "Maybe we'll meet again... White Fox..." He said smoothly.

Naruto looked up at the weak Gillian. "As the Majesty Vasto Lorde Forsaken of Hucue Mundo I order you to release them now!" Naruto yelled. Then as Naruto commanded the Gillian released their hold on Aizen and Gin. Dropping them down back to the ground. Shock showed on Aizen's face. "Why so surprised Aizen? Only a Vasto Lorde of Noble rank or an Arrancar can resist my will upon them. It's the only reason why your Espada pets haven't turned on you." Naruto charged up his cero again.

Only for Aizen to flash step behind the one target he knew Naruto wouldn't destroy to get to him. Behind Tia.

Tia wasn't all that surprised that Aizen would hide behind her. No, she _was_ surprised when Naruto stopped his attacked. He was a mere few seconds away from destroying his enemy Aizen. Then why, why would the most powerful being in this world stop his attack?

"It's time for us to go." Aizen said as Ulquiorra made a Garganta lade enough for the group to go through. "We'll see each other again Naruto... real soon. As well as you, human boy." Aizen said to Ichigo.

"So, you allied yourself with the Hollows? Why?" Asked the Captain of the 13th Squad Jushiro.

"No one stands at the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even the gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on... I will be sitting on it."

"Aizen..." Tosen said weakly, wondering why Aizen is leaving him there. The Garganta closed leaving Tosen at the limited mercy Naruto had for traitors.

"You're a fool Aizen. Even I, with the power I have dare not try to become a god. The 'throne in the sky' as you call it is occupied. Who no one will ever know but you trying to dethrone that being is as likely as an ant killing me. No one, be them soul reaper, human, hollow or otherwise can ever hope to be a true god." Naruto explained. "And you trying to be one is a waste of life. As you succeed in doing is taking others with you to their doom, and I will stop you before you can even get close to being a god Aizen..." Naruto looked Aizen in the eye before the portal closed.

"Tosen!"

Tosen heard his named get called. He could feel his life fading.

"Tosen, why?" Tosen heard his friend Komamura ask him.

"I... follow... the path... of least... bloodshed... that... is the... path to... peace..." He weakly said.

"Foolish man!" Naruto said in his 'sealed/normal' form. "Aizen doesn't give a damn about peace you fool! All he cares about is power, power to become a god. He used you then ditched you. Knowing that you'll die within minutes of him leaving you here to rot so you couldn't say anything to us in terms of his numbers and power. But I have no fear of that. Nel's information may be 100 or so years old, but yours isn't." Naruto walked to the dying man.

"Naruto wait!" Orihime stopped him. "This isn't you. You need to let go of your hate. You're a kind person. Not a blood thirsty monster."

Naruto took a deep breath as he calmed down. "No, this isn't me. Just the side I left behind so very long ago. However..." He looked at Tosen. "I will have your information about Aizen."

"I... will... never... give it..." Tosen weakly said.

"You won't have a choice in that matter."

"Sir Naruto!" Naruto, Orihime and Nel looked behind them. A member of squad 2 knelled before them. "Captain Retsu has requested you. It's about the head captain." he said grimly.

Naruto nodded. "Orihime, keep this traitor alive long enough for me to get the info I need on Aizen." He told her. "Nel stay with her." He then used Echo Flash to head the dying energy of the head captain.

"Um, Nel. Can I ask you something?" Orihime asked her friend. In a strangely serious manner.

"Sure Orihime." She gave a big smile. Her first in a little while.

"Did you do something with your hair?" She asked.

Nel smiled. She noticed. "Yep. Naruto did at least." She finished.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto was there quick as a flash. He appeared next to Retsu. Who was strangely a good few yards away from the head captain.

"Um, Retsu, shouldn't you be healing him?" He asked.

"The wound is too great for me to heal. When I told him that he sent for you and that no one is to be near him unless it's you." She said to the blond.

Naruto nodded. "Send for Orihime. She can heal it."

This raised an eyebrow at that. "Um.."

"Not to disregard your healing abilities Captain Retsu. Orihime has an ability no one else has. Let's leave it at that. Just send for her." He told her as he walked up to the head captain. Even if he was no healer, he felt the wound that Aizen did was bad.

"Naruto..." He said weakly. "Before I go... there is something I... should tell you. First, you were a strong and worthy foe... More worthy than any other." He managed to say.

"And the same to you old man. But don't worry about dying. Once Orihime gets here she can..."

"No, her power won't work on me."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Um, old man, Orihime isn't your typical healer you know."

"I know of her power... I've known since she was born... in the human world... and in any other circumstance... her power to heal me... would work. But this is different than... any other wound. Allow me to tell you why... not that even... Aizen... knew. I am... entrusting to you... Naruto... the greatest secret... that... the Head... Captain... has..."

Head Captain Yamamoto's words were weak, but were important. He whispered to Naruto his greatest secret.

Orihime arrived soon after. "Naruto!" She tried to run to his side but he stopped her with his hand.

"Everyone leave the area..." He looked at them. "NOW!" He put some of his power behind his voice that shocked everyone and force them all to leave. He gave a look to Orihime. The look said 'I'm sorry I yelled at you'.

Everyone did leave. Then soon after a bright light enveloped the area. Everyone covered their eyes so they won't go blind from the light. After a minute or so Naruto walked over to Orihime and Nel along with the soul reaper they were with. "The Head Captain has perished." He said solemnly.

Orihime looked sad as did the 4th Captain Retsu. He walked past them both.

"Naruto?"

"I'll be alright. When you spend 800 some odd years hating a guy, then fighting him in a death match only to come out on top but still respecting him. It's hard to think that he's gone." He smiled. "But I still need to pay a visit to Tosen. He still needs to give me what he knows." Naruto said with a tone that left no room for argument.

"How do you intend to do that? He won't live long enough for you to interrogate him." Asked Retsu.

"I won't need to interrogate him. I have a much easier method." Naruto gave a smile.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

Every soul reaper from Captain to no name reapers were busy with the repairing the damage that was done to them. The damage that can be repaired that is.

In the Captains meeting, what's left of them anyway, they were discussing who should led them now. No one could decide. A few of them wanted the post of Head Captain. Like that sick demented clown Mayuri. Or like Kenpatchi, he wanted to be the leader for one reason. So he would lead the Soul Reapers in an all out assault against Aizen.

The rest didn't want either of them to be the new Head Captain but they either didn't want to themselves or didn't feel like they could.

Retsu felt that she didn't have the killer intent as she was more a healer than a fighter.

Toshiro felt he was too young for such a thing. That and he could barely keep Rangiku in check, how can he do it to an army of soul reapers?

Shunsui was far too lazy.

Komamura felt he was unworthy of such a post.

As did Soi-Fon.

The only one who felt he could was Jushiro. But he didn't think he was wise enough to do it.

Everyone lack at least one quality that Head Captain Yamamoto had that made him the Head Captain. Other than the sheer magnitude of the power he had. Other then power the head captain had knowledge, battle experience, strategic skill on an unparalleled level and the wisdom to know how to use it to its fullest effect.

"Surly I am most qualified to be Head Captain. I can make this a better place for everyone." The demented clown Mayuri said.

"Sure. If by a better place you mean a graveyard of your sick fucked up experiments Mayuri. I'm more qualified to be Head Captain. As I am one of the stronger captains here." Kenpatchi said.

"All you would succeed in doing is sending many young soul reapers to their deaths with your way of life." Jushiro said. Kenpatchi scowled.

"So, in this world only the strong survive!"

The arguing continued. Until the double doors flew open.

"But it is the strong that protect the weak, which allows them to grow strong. For even the strong will fall in time. No matter how strong they seem to be." It was Naruto, with Nel to his left flank and Yoruichi on his right flank. "And with time. The weak grow strong honoring the strong that made room for them and gave them the time to become as such." Naruto continued. "That is what being a leader and a person of true strength means." Naruto finished.

Naruto's words were deep. To the non-bloodthirsty/sadistic captains of the group. Even Shunsui looked awake at his words.

"This is a Captain's meeting boy. You have no right to..." Mayuri's eyes widened as he fell to his knees.

"If I have no right...? "Naruto walked up to him. "Then why are you on your knees before me?" He asked looking down on at Mayuri. Then he walked past him like he was unimportant.

"Then why are you here?" Asked Retsu.

"Simple... to lend you my aid, and take command... temporally." He said smoothly and stood were the Head Captain use to.

"That's insane!"

"Madness!"

"Unacceptable!"

Those where just a few of the outcries.

"Oh? Is that so? Then tell me. Who here has the fortitude to challenge this. I only wish to take the lead, for now. Until someone else can take the place of the Head Captain." He looked around. None of them could face him in one-on-one. He knew it. They knew it. All that was left was for them to back down on this and let him take charge. For now.

"You are not a soul reaper. You cannot be the head captain of the soul society." Soi-Fon said.

"I am half soul reaper. So I do qualified. But if any of you wish to challenge this. I know of a way to do so."

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Kenpatchi.

"A match, what else. Follow me. And I'll prove to you that none of you can be the Head Captain." Naruto walked out with Nel right next to him. Yoruichi choose to 'snuggle' up to Soi-Fon.

Every captain followed Naruto outside. Their vice-captains soon followed. Some were a little afraid on what he might do. They followed them to the execution hill. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu followed out of curiosity.

Naruto smirked. "Now then. 3 of you captains will face Nel here. In an 3-on-1 fight to show you just how powerful some of Aizen's Espada are. Any objections?"

"Un..." Ichigo was the first to speak up. "Isn't 3-on-1 an unfair fight Naruto? Especially with Nel?"

Naruto looked at Nel then at the Captains. "Your right Ichigo. The match will be 4-on-1." He stated.

Ichigo and Uryu face faulted. "NARUTO THATS EVEN LESS FAIR!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh? Should I make it 5-on-1? I want it to be as fair as possible to the Captains. Let me know if I'm not." Naruto said as if a 4-on-1 match was fair on Nel.

"But, aren't you worried for your friend? She'll be killed?" Komamura asked. Still holding a grudge at Naruto for slaying Tosen.

"No. Unless it was all 8 of you fighter her I have no fear of her dying. Getting hurt maybe." He said without a care in the world. Naruto saw that his words hurt the pride of just about all of the Soul Reaper Captains.

"How could you denounce the power that we Soul Reaper Captains have! No one, but you, has the power to take on all of us at once!" Toshiro yelled.

"Aizen dose..." Naruto said flatly. "Aizen has the power to face all 8 of you and win. Even if Ichigo and his friends helped you, as they are now, none of you stand a chance at facing Aizen. And I'm going to prove it. Even as she is, Nel can't beat Aizen one-on-one. As of now, the only other person that could have faced Aizen one on one was the former head captain. And he is dead. Now let's get on with this challenge so I can prove it to you. 4 of you step forward to face Nel. I don't care who." He said finally.

Uryu walked up to Nel. "Are you worried about getting hurt Nel?" He asked.

"No." She said in a playful manner.

"Be careful Nel. I don't want you to get hurt." Orihime said.

"Don't worry Orihime!" Nel hugged her. Much to Shunsui happiness. "The only one that can beat me in a 1-on-1 other than Naruto is Ichigo. So unless one of them is fighting me I'll be fine!" She said. "But when this is over I'm going to be hungry. So can I have some of your yummy home cooked food!" She asked.

Ichigo, Chad and Uryu paled. They all had one thought on their mind. 'Orihime's home cooking is good?'

"Nel..."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Get ready. I'll even help Orihime with the meal when you're done." He smiled.

"Really!" Naruto nodded. Nel Echo Flash and was now high in the sky above the Seireitei. "READY!" She yelled.

Naruto looked at the 8 remaining captains and Yoruichi.

"If no one else will do it then I will." Soi-Fon was the first to face the challenge.

"HEY KITTY-CAPTAIN WANT A REMATCH!" Nel yelled/asked Toshiro.

Everyone looked at Toshiro. Rangiku giggled a bit. "Fine I'm in! But when we win you have to stop calling me that!" He yelled.

"Okay." Nel said childishly. Then gave a devilish smirk. A smirk so devilishly evil that Naruto himself almost shivered. Almost. "But when you lose not only do I get to keep calling you that. But you have to take me, Orihime, Rangiku, Yoruichi and Soi-Fon out shopping!" She yelled back.

Toshiro paled. He was whiter than his hair. Rangiku and Yoruichi had a smirk. Hoping that Nel would win.

"I shall join in as well. In order to prove that the Seireitei Captains are not weak. And also to help Toshiro not be called such a degrading name." Komamura stepped forward.

"Thank you captain Komamura."

"I'll fight too. This could be fun." Kenpatchi said with his twisted smirk adoring his face.

"Very well. Get ready." The 4 of the flash step in a 4 point diamond around Nel.

"Nel!" Naruto yelled to her.

"Yes Naruto?" She looked at him.

"Suppress the side of you that is merciful. Show them the power that Aizen will unleash on them. Show no mercy."

She took a breath "Very well..." The voice that Nel used that time changed. The happy carefree voice they are all use to was long gone. _That_ voice was that of a cold blooded killer.

"You'll need more room if you're going to fight up there." He said.

She nodded. "Your right." She raised her right hand in the air and pointed her finger up. "Gran Ray Cero!"

The yellowish beam of unlimited energy fired into the air. It traveled at a speed that marveled the captains both about to fight her and not. As well as everyone else other than Naruto. Naruto had felt that her power was coming back to full force and right before they left he made sure that fact was so. She was once again at full power. Even stronger than she was before she was an Espada. No. Now she was stronger than most if not all of the Espada. No doubt stronger than any of these captains. He would bet his life on that simple little fact.

"Begin when ever your ready captains."

* * *

**( Play Greatest Battle Music of All Times: Treachery)**

Only Kenpatchi didn't shiver when they heard her voice. Kenpatchi didn't stop grinning like an idiot. Nel drew her sword. "Come..." Her dead like voice echoed. Orihime didn't like it one bit. Kenpatchi was the first to attack, he brought down his blade with all his might. He still had on his eye patch. He brought it down and it hit her shoulder. She didn't bother to move. At first Kenpatchi grinned. Then his dull sword broke. "Is that it?" She asked. "You still have your eye patch. Remove it and try again. It might even cut through my coat." Her Arrancar coat was fixed up. Naruto fixed it before they left.

"HAHAHA I haven't had a fight I could enjoy since Ichigo fought me. Now!" He tore off his eye patch and his spirit energy skyrocketed.

Soi-Fon didn't wait as she attacked next. She attacked from behind. Right before she made contact Nel dodge using Echo Flash. "Being fast means nothing... if your foe is faster than you." She told Soi-Fon.

"Back off she's mine!" Kenpatchi again attacked her. Only for his blade to bounce off her.

"Your power is feeble. You'll never defeat me like that." She said unmoving and uncaring. She looked at the captains. "Unleash your Shikai... or even your Bankai or this fight won't last that long." She told them.

"I won't need either!" Kenpatchi tried again to attack Nel.

Nel used Echo Flash to dodge. Or so it looked like. A large cut along Kenpatchi's chest formed. Blood rushing out of it like a destroyed dam. He almost looked shocked.

"Why so shocked...?" She said while right behind him back to back. "You think by wielding a blade and being powerful to boot would make you strong? When your power fails what will you do?" She asked. "You and he are so much alike. Trying to be the best when you know that is impossible to do." She slightly turned around and in the moment another cut formed on his back. "You will always be beneath Naruto... Aizen and myself. Know that well..."She said heartlessly.

"Sting all enemies to death! Suzumebachi!"

"Roar Tenken!"

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens! Hyorinmaru!"

"You mind if I step in?" Shunsui asked as he appeared next to the other Captains.

"No." Nel said.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer!"

"So... it had become a 5-on-1 after all. Although, Kenpatchi isn't going to get up anytime soon." Naruto said out loud.

"Wrong!" Naruto looked at the little pink haired girl. "Kenny is just starting to have fun. You'll see. He'll be up and about in no time."

Naruto nodded at the girls unbreakable faith she seemed to have in Kenpatchi. He wondered shy. That little girl was the only thing Kenpatchi seemed to care about other than fighting. He looked back at the fight. He was about to get started.

"Nel... hold nothing back..." He left that statement hanging.

She nodded. "Very well then... allow me to show the power I now posses." She slowly was undoing her white coat. Toshiro was starting to blush while Shunsui was starting to smile a bit. This got a tick mark from Naruto. Even in the afterlife there were perverts. Nel tossed her coat, only to reveal two things. One she was wearing a sports bra, much to the dismay of Shunsui, and she had a big '3' burned in her back.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Former 3rd Espada of Aizen's Arrancar army, and former Vasto Lorde of Hucue Mundo. Created by Aizen over 100 years for the soul propose of destroying the Soul Society." She told them. "As I was told to not hold back... " She raised her blade. "Declare..."

Toshiro's eyes widened. "Bankai!" He yelled. The other Captains that haven't seen Nel in action were confused about his action.

"...Gamuza..." He words echoed across the Soul Society. Her purple colored Spiritual pressure skyrocketed. All Vice Captains and below were on their hands and knees trying to breath. When her spiritual pressure hit a balancing point everyone was alright once again. Her Zanpakuto had turned into something that resembled a lance. It looked like it would spin if thrown and it had no sharp edges so it had no slashing power.

"That... looks like a Shikai... is this the power of an Arrancar!" Asked Toshiro.

"Arrancar...? No... I'm something else entirely now..." Nel said with a dull look in her eye.

**(Flashback Visored Warehouse)**

_"No, not that, something far easier than that." This got everyone's attention. "I need your help with a ritual."_

_"A ritual? What kind of ritual fishcake!" Asked Mashiro asked._

_"A ritual that will allow me to turn Nel here from Arrancar to Forsaken..."_

**(End Flashback)**

_'That's right. Before we came here I did a ritual on Nel with the help of the VIsoreds. Before it would have taken 2 Captains at full power to defeat and kill Nel. Considering that the Soul Society haven't had a good fight in a while. However, I knew that that would not have been good enough to face Aizen, Gin Tosen or the Espada ranked 0-3. The ritual was simple I gave her a little bit of my power so she could become a Forsaken. Although her lance has become very powerful. It'll be some time before she can use her released form again.'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto watched as she just dodge the 4 captains attacks. None even got close to her.

_'But she is far stronger than any one captain or Espada can give.'_

Nel again dodged another attack from the captains.

"It's time..." Toshiro's blood froze. "Lanzador Verde!" Nel through her Lance at Soi-Fon.

"DODGE IT CAPTAIN SOI-FON!" Toshiro yelled. Knowing full well what that attack can do.

Soi-Fon took that advice to heart and dodged the attack. She smirked, now their opponent was unarmed.

"Soi-Fon it's coming from behind you!" Komamura yelled in shock.

Soi-Fon looked behind her and saw that it indeed was coming at her once again. She did a spin to dodge as she had no time to anything else. But it still managed to graze her side. Making her bleed. However it was now rushing at Nel, Soi-Fon smirked. But that smirk left when Nel raise her right hand and her Lance stopped in midair, but it didn't stop spinning.

"To make up for Gamuza lack of ability to stab. Gamuza is thrown and spins so it can do maximum damage. However, then that begs the question 'What do I do if my opponent managed to dodge my attack?' The answer was simple. Control. Control my lance as it is in the air. Allowing me to continue my attack." She fired her Lance again, but this time at Toshiro.

Toshiro was caught off guard by the lance's speed. He only managed to dodge it by an inch. However he didn't take his eyes of it.

"That's a mistake you can't make when facing Aizen..." Nel said from behind him. A large gash formed on Toshiro's back. He fell a little as blood leak from his back. Nel's left hand was soaked in blood.

"Bankai!" Komamura yelled. Seeing Toshiro's ice being cut right through like it wasn't even there. Komamura's Bankai giant formed behind him.

"I've heard of your Bankai..." Nel also seem to formed behind him. "It grants you great strength and durability. However..." Nel flicked her wrist and her lance hurdled toward the giant. Komamura only had time to raise his blade to defend against Nel's lance. But the spin combined with the amount of power it accumulated, it pierced right through his giant's blade and body armor. Making a small hole in Komamura. Nel point her finger from behind Komamura. "Bala..." The small bullet like cero pierced the fox like Soul Reaper Captain. Making another hole in the captain. Nel then used Echo Flash to appear next to Soi-Fon readying another Bala. Only for Soi-Fon to strike with her Shikai and hit Nel dead center of the chest. Then she pulled her hand back for another, then hit the same spot. She smiled. then her smirk fell when she realized what she had done.

"What?" Nel said. That froze Soi-Fon. "You think that could kill me? In a battle between Soul Reapers, Arrancar, hollows, Visoredand Forsaken he or she that has the most spiritual energy will over power any spiritual based attack... even yours..." Nel back handed Soi-Fon. "As a Forsaken... I'll have more power and spiritual energy than any Soul Reaper Captain other than the head captain. I've ascended to the rank of Nobel Forsaken. One rank below Naruto as he is the Majesty Forsaken." She told any who listened.

"Bushōgoma!"

Nel looked behind her and saw that was trapped by Shunsui's ability.

"Well... that will keep you entrapped for a bit." Shunsui said.

" Lanzador Verde!" Nel yelled from the vortex of wind. Nel's lance came back to her side and destroyed the barrier that trapped her. "You'll need to do better than that..." She said in a dead-like voice.

"Oh... do I... you seem to forget that this is a 5-on-1." Shunsui said. "Although I don't like to fight pretty young women."

Nel's eyes widened as she raised her lance to block a sword form Kenpatchi. Kenpatchi was bloody and smiling.

"Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"

Nel saw the shadow of Komamura's giant bringing down its sword upon her. She kicked Kenpatchi away and then blocked the sword with her lance.

"Guncho Tsurara!"

Nel looked behind her and saw Toshiro fire around a dozen ice dragons. Nel used Echo Flash to dodge one after another after another.

"HAHAHA THIS IS FUN!"

Nel blocked another strike from Kenpatchi. She then looked behind her to see Soi-Fon charge her. Nel knocked Soi-Fon out of the way and blocked Toshiro's sword. "I thought you were done for..." Then her eyes widened slightly in realization. "Oh... you must of used your Zanhyo Ningyo."

It was Toshiro's turn to widened his eyes. "How...?" He asked.

"Naruto told me." She forced him away. She turned to Kenpatchi once again as he was about to bring down his sword on her. She just stabbed him in the gut before he brought it down. "Why is it that you insist on acting like a mindless beast?" She asked the man. "You claim to be a Soul Reaper yet you act like a mindless hollow freshly born. Your nothing more than a hollow, playing as a Soul Reaper." She pulled her Lance out and knocked him down. The crash made on the ground, it didn't look like he would get up anytime soon.

She turned to face Komamura. "You claim to be above hollows... so why scorn the Soul Society and its protectors?" He asked her.

"Protectors?" Nel asked. "Your nothing more than a mercenary base camp. That place Central 46 orders you to do something and you do it. If they said Aizen was innocent you'd either believe it or not contest it. You follow people who have no right to led. As only those who fight have a right to led others who fight alongside them." Nel told the Captain. Komamura scowled. "Corrupt... and power..." Nel stated. "That is all that this place represents to me and Naruto." Nel put her left hand to the top right of her head. "Allow me to show you the power I've gained." Nel then put her mask on. It was her old centaur helmet but it covered her face instead. **"NOW COME SOUL REAPERS!"**

Nel's hollow voice was laced with power behind it. Kenpatchi came once again and attacked her from behind. Nel only raised her Lance to block it. **"Will you fall already. Your getting annoying!" **She yelled at the Juggernaut man.

"AHHH!"

Nel looked in front of her, Komamura was bringing his giant's blade down upon her. She twisted her wrist and blocked that as well.

"Amazing..." Captain Jushiro was commenting on how Nel was holding off two of the strongest captains in the Soul Society at once with one hand.

Nel looked to her left and saw Soi-Fon about to attack with her Suzumebachi. Nel just grabbed her wrist with her spare hand. This shocked Soi-Fon.

"AHH!" Nel looked to her right and saw Toshiro charging at her. He raised his blade... "Argh!" Nel planted her foot in his stomach.

"My turn." Shunsui said as he too attacked Nel. Nel looked behind her to the right. She moved Soi-Fon and then planted her other foot into Shunsui. But not his stomach.

"Ofh!" His eyes widened in massive amount of pain.

All of the captains, say for Toshiro as he looked like he was going to puke and Shunsui who looked like he was going to pass out or cry maybe both, were struggling with Nel for dominance.

**"Cero Shock-Wave!"** Nel blew all of the captains away from her. All of the captains were blown away from Nel in a 5 pointed star formation.** "Is that all?"** She asked.

"How? How is she so strong?"

**"What's scarier still... is that Aizen is stronger than me. I dare not face him 1-on-1 as he would defeat me. Not because of his absolute hypnosis, no, because he's strong."** Nel saw that all of the captains eyes were widened in fear. They couldn't seem to get a good hit on her and she claimed that Aizen was stronger than her? **"Come and try to defeat me, show me the power of the **_**'protectors'**_** of the Soul Society."** She said taunting them.

"I have an idea. I just need you guys to hold her in one spot for a bit." Captains Toshiro said to his fellow captains. They all nodded.

"I hope you know what you're doing Captain Toshiro." Komamura said.

"So do I Captain Komamura."

"Why does the brat get to have all the fun?" Kenpatchi asked.

"Because, our strength his not enough to beat her! Not yours not mine, not captain Shunsui or Captain Komamura!" Soi-Fon told Kenpatchi.

"Yeah, sure."

"Let's go Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"

"Well... I guess if I must."

"More fun for me! I'll just beat the hell out of her before that brat can do anything!"

All 4 captains charged Nel. Nel didn't know what they were planning. Just that Toshiro had a plan. **"Your plan won't work! I know everything you do! I know every move you know. Naruto has told me everything that you can do to me. Nothing you have can reach me!"**

Nel used Echo Flash to block, parry and all manner of defensive tactics against the captains. When Komamura brought down his giants sword she'd block it and move to the next captain before they could swarm her. Shunsui would use his strength and speed to match her but she was far faster than him. Soi-Fon also tried to do the same with hit and run tactics. Except none of her hit worked against her so all she did was run. Kenpatchi... nothing he did worked as all he did was swing a sword. It was time to end this little match.

"Everyone back away!"

Nel heard Toshiro yell. She could see why, she saw many water pillars surrounding her. **"Not this again. Didn't you learn your lesson yet? I over powered this while holding back."** She raised her Lance in the air. **"What makes you think..."** An ice flower formed on her lance. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't know how, nor will I ask right now. But somehow Naruto knows all of our moves and abilities. So he knows how to counter all of them. So he then told you." Nel saw that more ice flowers formed on her. "So I thought 'what is it I can do that she doesn't already know?' It would seem that you or Naruto can't read minds otherwise you'd be able to counter this. If you knew all of my skill's and can predict what I can do. So The only way to counter that is to be unpredictable. So I combined my Thousand Year Ice Prison and my Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral." Nel was almost completely cover from head to toe in ice flowers. "It's over." He turned his blade a bit. The water pillars closed in and froze over. The hundreds of ice flowers flowed from the ground and encased Nel even farther in the ultimate ice prison. "Freeze forever... in my eternal Frozen Heaven's Ice Flower Prison." He said to her.

"I must say I am impressed." Naruto said from the side lines.

"NEL!" Orihime yelled. Afraid of losing her friend.

"You moron! Nel's frozen in a block of ice because of your challenge!" Ichigo yelled.

"Don't be a fool Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"Out of every soul reaper here you are the only one that has any chance in hell of defeating Nel. Those 5 captains merely pushed her farther than I first gave them credit for. For that only I am impressed that Toshiro though outside the box." Naruto smiled. "However..."

Back up with the fight.

"Ma ma, that was troublesome." Shunsui said relaxed.

"Man, what a cheap way to win." Kenpatchi said a little down that the kid beat the green haired girl.

"In war a win is a win. No matter the tactics." Soi-Fon said.

"Yes, but she was a worthy opponent."

Toshiro was breathing hard. That took nearly everything he had to pull off. But then a light from deep inside the ice prison he made shined bright. "Imposable!" He yelled.

The ice prison was creaking. Pieces breaking off and falling to the ground.

"I knew that she wasn't done!" Kenpatchi had his smile back on.

Soi-Fon looked on in horror. Was this the true power of a Forsaken like she said. She had felt Naruto's power briefly, but she was facing Lady Yoruichi and was solely focused on her.

**"I'VE NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D BRING THIS OUT OF ME! BANKAI!"**

"Not possible!"

"How!"

"Oh yeah... I forgot to say that Nel also learned Bankai. Although she has no mastery of its power... she can still use its raw strength." Naruto said.

The flower ice prison was destroyed. There in its place was Nel. Her Bankai changed her weapon considerably. Instead of a throwing lance there was a spear and a round shield with a fox head on it. The shield was big enough to cover her whole body say for just below her knees and her head. Her spear was about 6 feet long and the tip looked like it had some slashing and piercing power to it. The tip was about a foot long of the 6 foot long spear. The spear was sliver in cover while her shield was sliver with black trim. She still had her mask on.

**"I've never thought I'd have to use this..."** She looked at them. Her power had increased yet again. **"However... I will do what I must."**

"But how... no one..." Toshiro was a loss for words.

**"What? Did you really think you could beat me with sheer numbers and power?"** Nel asked. **"How naive. No... my understanding of the word 'power' is far different from yours. Far different from Aizen. Allow me to teach you...**. **what I learn about power from Naruto!" **Nel appeared high above Komamura. **"This is what I've learned!"** She said with her spear raised up high.

Komamura was shocked but..."Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" He yelled.

Nel brought down her spear, the effect was instant. A deep cut, from the left shoulder all the way down to the lower stomach. Komamura's left arm was in the way of the attack and was also cut off. Komamura suffered a great deal of pain from such a wound. But that would stop him. He attack one last time.

"ARHHHHHH!"

Nel blocked it with her shield. "Hump." Then in an Echo Flash she was in front of him, cutting him across the chest. He felt his strength leave him as he slowly started to fall to the ground.

The other 4 captains charged her in one final attempt to win. Nel did a shield bash to Soi-Fon knocking her away. She then blocked Shunsui's attack with her shield and stopped Kenpatchi's attack with her spear. It was a power struggle. Then...

"Huh?" Nel looked shocked a blade appearing in her chest. It belonged to Toshiro. He had come from behind.

"It's over... we've won." Toshiro said from behind her.

**"You've thought that twice now..."** She paused. **"Why should now be any different?"** Her voice came from far behind them.

Everyone looked at where the voice came from. It came from the cliff at the execution hill.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!"

The 4 captains looked shocked at Ichigo's out bust. Until they saw the they had indeed stabbed someone.

"Mo...!"

"Momo?" Toshiro looked at who he had stabbed in the chest.

"WHY YOU!" Soi-Fon gave an uncharacteristic out cry of rage.

"Why did you do it!" Shunsui asked/yelled.

**"You speak as if Aizen won't do the same thing..."** Nel replied.

Then Shunsui's eyes widened and looked to where their audience is watching. His eyes widened again.

Toshiro landed on the tallest building carrying Momo's barely alive body. Blood still on his face. "Shiro..." She used his old nick-name. "...why?" Toshiro was still trying to comprehend what he had done. On the verge of tears his brain finally comprehended what he had done. But instead of tears.

**(Play Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: Stand Up Be Strong (Part 1))**

"!" Toshiro's cry was of anguish, pain and hate. Nel just looked on.

Shunsui realized too late. "Captain Toshiro wait!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Toshiro charged strait for Nel damning all other things.

**"Your such... a child..."** She said in a low voice.

(Slash)

Using Echo Flash and with a massive and powerful slash, Toshiro was stopped.

Soi-Fon charged next, trying to stab Nel with her Suzumebachi.

(Slash)

One slash later. Soi-Fon falls and is bleeding from her back. Nel behind her with her shield relaxed and to her left side, her spear out stretched to her right and her green hair waving in the wind.

Kenpatchi and Shunsui tried to tag team her one last time from behind. Kenpatchi from above and to her right and Shunsui to her left. Kenpatchi brought down his blade first, but Nel did a quick 360 spin and deflected it with her shield. The force sent Kenpatchi flaying away from her. Shunsui attack at her neck quickly after. But not quick enough as Nel used Echo Flash to dodge.

(Slash Slash)

With two slashes of her spear, one to break Shunsui's guard the other to get at him. He too fell.

Kenpatchi tried one last time. He would put all of his power into this one last attack. But Nel was using Echo Flash to confuse Kenpatchi. He couldn't tell where she was as she was way too fast for him to keep up.

(Slash)

Then he too was defeated.

Everyone who had been watching the fight, all of the Soul Reapers, watched in awe and fear at Nel's power.

For the first time Kenpatchi's grin left him as he was utterly defeated.

Soi-Fon had a look of disbelief. Unable to come to terms that she had lost without doing anything to Nel.

Shunsui had a dull look of defeat in his face and eyes.

Toshiro was in utter shock. "No... way..." He looked behind him as best he could as his body was robbed of strength. His left arm and part of his left leg was separated from his body.

The 4 captains slowly fell to the ground. Defeated and bleeding from the wounds that Nel had inflected upon them. Her shield at rest to her left side. Her spear out stretched to her lower right with the blood of her defeated foes still marrying the tip of her spear. Her green long hair blowing in the wind in victory and triumph. She gave an evil smirk.

**(End Greatest Battle Music Of All Times: Stand Up Be Strong (Part 1))**

(Time skip Next day)

Retsu worked fast. The injuries were not factual in anyway shape or form, but they were serious. Toshiro suffering the worse of it. It was with Orihime's help and her strange healing power that helped a great deal. Naruto had proven his point when Nel defeated the 5 Soul Reaper Captains. Nel had no injuries at all and she had defeated 5 very powerful captains. Not many is anybody could say that. The worst thing she suffered was a sore hand when she slapped Naruto on the cheek. His steel skin and all. But none of them will die or be unable to fulfill their role at captain. Retsu notice the change in behavior that Nel did. When Naruto told her to not hold back, she was cold, ruthless and, for the lack of a better word, heartless. But when she was no longer fighting. She was back to her kind old self. Even helping her and Orihime heal the captains she beat.

* * *

**(Toshiro's room)**

"WHA!" Toshiro woke up. He tried to sit up only to feel pain in his left arm and leg. He removed the covers to see that his arm and leg were in a cast.

"Good to see that your awake."

Toshiro snapped his head to the door. Only to find Naruto. He scowled, then his eyes widened at what he remembered. Right before he charged Naruto he was tackled back down to the bed.

"OH KITTY CAPTAIN I'M SORRY I'MSORRY I'M SO SORRY!" Nel was hugging him again in her 'Lovely Breast of DOOM' hug.

Toshiro blushed at first. Then was starting to die due to lack of air.

"Nel... your killing him." Naruto said in a deadpan expression.

Nel's widened. Then she stopped hugging him and looked at Toshiro. She saw his soul attempted to leave his body. "OH NO I'VE KILLED HIM!" She then was frantic. "Get back in their Kitty Captain's soul! Kitty Captain still owns Nel and friends a shopping spree!" She shoved Toshiro's soul back in his mouth. He wasn't going to get out of the shopping he promised by dying. That would be too merciful.

Naruto laughed a bit. "Well, I see that.." He giggled. "The kitty captain is in good hands."

"Wait Naruto! Don't leave me here with her!" Toshiro yelled in fright.

Naruto just laughed as he went to check on the last 2 of the 5 captains. Kenpatchi was the first, he just waved and that was done. Shunsui was easy, he just signed his Icha Icha book and all was forgiven and he just left Toshiro at the mercy, I mean caring embrace of Nel. He snickered. Komamura was next. Komamura still had some resentment toward Naruto for Killing Tosen. Despite everything that Tosen did, despite everyone Tosen had betrayed he was still Komamura's friend. Naruto needed to let him know that nothing short of death would set Tosen straight and it did, in the end. He walked in to see Komamura in bed with a cast on his left arm.

"I see your alright... sort of."

Komamura looked at Naruto. "Yes well, Captain Retsu is good at what she does and that human girl, Orihime was it, she's skilled as well. They said I'll be up and about in a week or so." Then he had a look on his face like he was thinking. "But that ho" Naruto gave him a look. "Girl, Nel, her power was... frightening."

"I know."

"Nothing we did, no move tag team maneuver, nothing even got close to her. The only thing that hit her was Toshiro's new move that he made up on the spot. And even that didn't last long." Komamura said.

"Yes. And I will respect Toshiro for thinking of some so basic yet ingenious." Naruto agreed with the man there.

"I have a question to ask you."

Naruto looked at Komamura. "Sure, go for it."

"You said when we first faced off, A person like you,' A can't hope to face me if they cannot face themselves' what did you mean by that?" He asked.

Naruto looked at him. "You helmet. You used it so no one would look at you funny. But Komamura, you must know that you are a respectable man. No matter what you look like on the outside. Never let other people judge you for something you had no control over. If you cannot face yourself in the mirror, how can you face the enemies of the Soul Society that threaten it?"

Komamura thought about that. He looked back at the tiles on the roof and nodded.

"I'll let you be for now. But think about what I said." The captain nodded as Naruto left.

He continued to think. "I think I can face others now Naruto." He looked at a mirror, at himself. "Because now I can face myself."

Naruto walked until he found the last captain that Nel beat. Soi-Fon. He purposely left the best for last. He gave a perverted giggle. Oh who the pervy sage would be so proud of him. Going after 3 women at once. Well, 5 if you include Lisa and Tia. Lisa was a go he just needed to find a way to spend more time with Tia and get her away from Aizen. Naruto then pulled put a bouquet of flowers. All for his little bee.

"Hello Naruto."

Naruto froze. He knew who this was. He slowly turned around as if he was going to die painfully. There was even a creaking sound as if a rusty door was closing in a haunted house. Then he was face to face with Captain of the 4th squad. captain Retsu.

"Why hello captain Retsu. How are you this lovely day?" He asked as he kissed her hand.

"Oh I'm fine. But who are the flowers for? Not for me I hope, you shouldn't have." She gave him a _'kind'_ smile.

"But of course." He handed her the flowers. "Think of it as an 'I'm sorry' for making you work so hard these past few days." He said handing the flowers to her.

"Oh, my favorite, how'd you guess?" He asked while smelling them.

"Lucky guess." He smiled back. _'I conned the info out of your lieutenant. And by conned I mean I gave her the best massage of her life and she sang like a bird.' _

"Oh and Naruto..."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'll expect that seam massage you gave my lieutenant... tonight... that's alright right?" She asked giving her all _'inspiring'_ smile.

"Right, tonight, 10 O'clock?" She nodded and walked away.

Naruto sighed in relief. Then he busted out another bouquet of flowers. "I always plan ahead." He said as he went to find Soi-Fon.

"Room 202." Retsu said from down the hall.

Naruto got it what she had said. She was truly a women that any man would want. He would have to keep her in mind. Naruto travailed until he found Soi-Fon room. When he walked in he found Soi-Fon asleep in the hospital bed, Yoruichi curled up in a ball on her chest. Naruto looked at the scene in front of him. It almost made him _not_ fuck with it and say aw. Almost. He walked to the sleeping Soi-Fon and whimpered in her ear.

"Soi-Fon, I want you." He said in a quiet voice.

"Lady Yoruichi..." Soi-Fon grabbed Naruto's head and in an impressive display of strength she forced Naruto to kiss her.

(Smooch)

(Click Flash)

Both Soi-Fon and Naruto looked at who said it. It was Yoruichi in full human _naked_ form."I knew you loved Naruto Soi-Fon. Now we can have a 3some like we've always wanted." She said while holding a camera. "Just wait till I post this all over the Seireitei. You'll be 'Couple of the Mouth.'" Yoruichi had her smile.

Soi-Fon looked at Yoruichi. Then looked at who she was kissing.

* * *

**(Outside the hospital.)**

"UZUMAKI!"

For the better part of the rest of the day you could see Soi-Fon chasing Naruto with Naruto running for his life and Yoruichi chasing them laughing and taking pictures.

* * *

**(END)**

**I wanted to get this out on Friday the 13th so I hope it was long enough for you, my faithful readers.**

**And to Nel's Badassery, was it too much? If so**

**Please leave your name and number, place of work and home address, and E-mail just to be sure so Nel can find you and give you the **_**un**_**-pleasant hug of doom.**

**R and R until next time.**


	9. The END

**This is the end**

**This is something I said to myself long ago I would never do. Yet here I am doing it.**

**I am discontinuing this story and all of my other stories on this site.**

**I'm moving to 'Your Fan fiction' under the same name.**

**Anyone who wants to take this story or any others is welcome to do so.**

**Sorry and I wish you all luck.**

**goodbye**


End file.
